Rise of the Immortals
by gdog1
Summary: What does the ex Demon Emperor and his Immortal Witch do when they are not longer need. They go to a new one take it over and start their own family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Whats up everyone. So, this is a new story that I have started to help clear my head when I got stuck on my main one. Now to those who read my other story most well know that I said I wouldn't start another one till the first one was done but I find it is helping a lot to clear my head. All so before anyone gets upset only spend about half the time, I do on the other one.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. I am looking for a beta for this story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time passes on, the world changes and that was the way of things. It was something that couldn't be stop, something that shouldn't be stop but still when you were an immortal it was hard to watch the passage of time. Having to stand and watch as all those you had loved so dearly pass on when you were stuck living on was not a easy thing to do.

"What are you thinking about Lelouch." CC ask him as she stands by his side on the Sword of Akasha.

Looking over at the woman Lelouch thought of as his wife he answers. "Just the ever flowing of time and how it keeps marching on no matter how much you wish to stop it."

Looking at her husband with a sad smile CC says "No good deed goes unpunished Lelouch. You know this better than most seeing as you dared to save the world."

Lelouch just chuckles at her words and says, "Indeed I do."

When Lelouch looked back he really shouldn't have been surprised to have woken up in the morgue after Suzaku had stabbed him. Nor should he have been surprised to find CC standing there waiting for him to wake up. They didn't say a word to each other that day seeing as no words needed to be said. They just left and disappeared in to the shadows of the world, were they watched over it as time passed on.

As they watched they saw many wonderful and sad things come to pass. His sister's reign was a golden age of peace and prosperity. As was her children's and their children's reign as well, he had made sure of that. They even saw man lay down their swords, putting aside their differences so as to look towards a new horizon.

Sadly, they couldn't be apart of all those wonderful things and instead just watched as all those they loved passed away. Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen, Milly and all the rest had lived full lives and had long sense passed on. It was painful to have to watch them move on and though he could talk with them in C's World it was not the same as being allowed to be there with them.

Lelouch couldn't hold back a laugh at recalling his dear sister scolding him from C's World when she found out he was alive.

"Yes, that was indeed a funny moment my love." CC says after reading his thoughts.

It was one of the many little things they had learned they could do after Lelouch had become immortal. So long as one of them didn't wish to keep something from the other they could keep in constant contact through telepathy no matter how far away they were from each other.

"Are you still sure you want to go through with this? Once we leave, we will have no idea if we will still be able to connect to this worlds C's World." CC asks him seriously.

Lelouch looks at the woman he has loved for so long and answers. "Yes, I am sure. There is no longer any reason for us to stay here. After 500 years the last of the vi-family line and our friend's family line has died out and mankind is headed towards the stars. It no longer needs us protecting it from the shadows."

CC gave a sad smile at his words. It was sometimes hard to believe that 500 years had already passed and that all their friend's descendants had died out. Well not all of them had died out but those still living could hardly be called blood relative with how far removed they were from the originals.

"You are right but still what will we do in this new world once there. We could only see glimpses of it and from what we saw it's very much medieval. I don't need to tell you my love that I don't like the idea of being burnt at the stake once more." CC says with some distaste at the memory of one of her many deaths.

Smiling kindly at his wife Lelouch says, "I can assure you dear that will not happen. We are far too smart and have grown far to powerful for that to happen. Plus, in this new world we can finally have what we have always wanted."

Thinking over what her husband has said CC has to agree. Over the years they had become quite adapt at hiding from the world. Even with all the changes in technology over the years the world was still arrogant of their existence. There was also the fact that like Lelouch said they had grown far too powerful for a bunch of medieval brats to stop them from doing what they wanted. Granted Lelouch was somewhat more powerful than her seeing as he taught all the little tricks he had learned how to do with his Code.

She was truly amazed at how much Lelouch had learned about what could be done with the Code. After killing himself a good number of times Lelouch had learned that he could stay awake and even move around from any thing less then having his head cut off or being tossed in to an active volcano. That was another thing it seemed that even if the body was destroyed a Code bearer would just reform in a different location. Her husband had also learned that if a Code bearer trained hard enough, they could have powers of their own. So far Lelouch had learned he could do telekinesis to a somewhat limited degree. As it stood, he could stop and trap a full-grown man in place and could even slow down a moving car. He could even stop bullets in mid-air along with other small objects, as well as move them around. She on the other had could only stop a full-grown man in place for a couple of minutes and trap or move small objects.

From what they saw of the world they were going to the most advance range weapon was the longbow or crossbow. Two useless weapons when facing them in combat. But what really made her agree was that once there she could have what she had been wanting for a long time. Children of her own. In their world they had only been able to have one child long ago and it was the happiest time of her life. Their son Gawain had been the light in their very lonely lives and when they had learned that he aged slower than normal humans they had been over joyed. Sadly, his slow aging had been the same reason they never had more children. Their son's life was far lonelier then their own. Because he was their child, he had to hide who he was and because of his long life he couldn't be apart of the world for longer than a decade at a time before he had to move on or risk getting found out. He had died a lonely man with no love ones by his side save his parents and though he never blamed them for it they both felt responsible for it.

It was for that reason they never had any more kids, but this new world would allow them to have more. All they had to do was go there and set themselves up in such a way that no one would dare try to challenge them or hurt their children. And seeing as they would more or less live forever or till, they made up their minds to give up their code, they could take their time and do it right.

"Ok my love then let us get on with it." CC says with a soft smile.

Walking up to his wife Lelouch takes her hand in his and walks up to the physical representation of the gods or collective human unconsciousness than use their power to ask to be taken this new world.

A large surge of power is felt passing through them and the Sword of Akasha shakes. Their bodies start to slowly disappear like what had happened with Charles and Marianne but unlike them CC and Lelouch feel no fear in what is happening. Right before the last of their bodies disappear, they hear a collection of voices call out to them.

"Farewell Lulu, Lelouch, Father, CC, Mother good luck and we hope you both find happiness." Their friends and son call out to them as they vanish to never be seen or heard from again.

-88BC Deep in the Bone Mountains-

Opening their eyes Lelouch and CC found themselves in a cave system of some kind. It was not the most elegant of places to end up in but it would seem that they had indeed been transported to a new world or at least so it would seem. They couldn't really tell seeing as they were just in a cave that for all they knew could still be on earth.

"Well Lelouch it looks like your little idea worked." CC says as she looks around the cave.

"It would seem that way." Lelouch says as he looks to connect to the collective human unconsciousness but finds that he can't.

"Look deeper love. It is there but at the same time not there." CC says to him.

Lelouch does as told and looks deeper. After a bit he does feel it, but it feels distant. None the less Lelouch does connect to it and quickly starts to talk with it. As Lelouch communicates with the collective human unconsciousness CC starts searching for her friends to see if she can still communicate with them. Sadly, she finds she can not and gives a sad sigh.

"It looks like we were indeed successful my love. I can't find our friends or our son at all." CC says in a sad voice. She knew that this could very well happen, but she did hope that some how they would still be able to talk with them.

"Indeed, we were my dear and I know exactly were we are." Lelouch says feeling the same sadness as his wife. He didn't go looking for his children himself in the collective human unconsciousness but do to their telepathy he knew why she was sad and could even feel it.

Putting her feelings to the side for now CC asks, "Oh do tell my love."

Smiling softly at his wife Lelouch says, "We are on a continent called Essos which is a vast continent on this world. Our exact location is a mountain range called the Bone Mountains which is a couple of hundred miles North of a city called Kayakayanaya. I couldn't find what year it is, but something called the Doom had happen some 50 years ago or so."

Raising an eyebrow at her husband CC says, "I have to say I am impressed you got all that information so quickly my love."

"Yes, well one of the unconsciousness I talk to was something called a Maester which I think is this worlds version of a scholar." Lelouch says to her.

"You think Lelouch? It is unlike you to not be completely sure." CC says to him.

"I know but there was something there in the collective human unconsciousness. I don't know what, but it was like there were several strong consciousnesses there and all at once they looked right at me. They were to far away for me to tell where they were or if they knew were, we are, but I felt it was best to not give them the chance to find out. At least not till we are well established in this world." Lelouch tells his wife.

CC is a bit surprised at this information. It was one thing for this world to have its own collective human unconsciousness but to have something that was aware inside of it was another. "Do you think it is another Code Bearer?"

Thanking it over a bit Lelouch answers. "I don't believe so. Whatever they were they seemed far away and weak. I don't think they have a physical body but can't be sure. Why don't you take a look my love you know you are better at looking into the collective unconsciousness than I am?"

"Flattery will get you no where's my love." CC says with a smile as she looks into it herself. It does not take her long to find what her husband was talking about and is honestly surprised at what she finds. "You were right my love there are several strong presences I can feel, but your wrong about them being inside the collective unconsciousness."

"Really? What did I miss?" Lelouch asks his wife.

CC gives a smug smile as she answers, "Well first they are outside the collective unconsciousness of this world. If I had to guess I would say they are the gods of this world."

"That is interesting. Do you believe they know we are here or who we are?" Lelouch asks.

"Doubtful. They seem more confused than anything. Like they know something has come to their world but can't find what it is that did." CC says.

"Well that is helpful. The longer we stay under the radar the better it is for us. It could take years for us to set ourselves up here in this new world and if they have followers, we don't need them coming after us just yet." Lelouch says back to her.

"Indeed, my love but I wouldn't worry to much. Like I said they know something has changed but they don't know what, and you were right they are pretty weak overall. The strongest of the presences I feel are somewhere far to the Northwest of here and are of no threat to us as it stands." CC says as she smiles at him.

"That is good to know. Well should we be on our way love." Lelouch says to her.

"Yes, let's be on our way. The sooner we establish ourselves here the sooner we can have the family we have always wanted." CC smiles as she and Lelouch start to make their way out of the cave.

-Outside the Bone Mountains-

Just a couple of miles away from the cave Lelouch and CC were in was a group of some three or four thousand men and women of different races. They were the remnants of the cities of Sallosh, Gornath and the outlining villages after the Dothraki had attack. A mix of Tall Men who were as their name suggested taller than your average man, Lhazareen a peaceful people, and YiTish who had immigrated from Yi Ti to the once proud Kingdom of Sarnor. They had been fleeing for months now trying to get away from the Dothraki hordes with little luck.

At first, they had tried fleeing west to the other cities of the Kingdom of Sarnor only to find themselves cut off by hundreds of thousands of Dothraki raiders. They were lucky the Dothraki were too distracted by the prospect of greater prizes from the sacking of the other cities to care about a couple of thousand refugees. This allowed them to flee west in hopes of making it to the Kingdom of the Ifequevron or at least to the Steel Road where they could hope to find some shelter from the Dothraki. They had some luck for a time seeing as the majority of the Dothraki were in the east attacking the cities and villages there. That luck didn't hold however when a small khalasar spotted them and attacked.

The only reason they survived was do to the sheer number of refugees there was compared to how many Dorhraki there was. When they first started to flee there had been about 6 to 7000 of them, with a little more than 1000 of them being soldiers, most of whom had died holding off the 2000 Dorharki raiders allowing the rest of them to escape. For the most part the soldiers had succeeded but still they had lost 3000 people in the attack and the Dorharki would be back to finish them off. This Narbo knew all too well.

Narbo was a guard of the watch for the city of Sallosh before its fall. The son of a mason, whose father was a fisherman there was really nothing special about him. He had lived the simple life of a lesser then average guard who would never rise higher then the lowest ranks. Yet here he was 1 of only a handful of soldiers who was left behind to help the fleeing citizens of their once proud kingdom.

How did this happen he didn't know, nor could he understand it. All he knew was that just a couple of months ago he had been at home with his family celebrating his father's name day. Now his father, mother and brothers were dead with only his sister still alive. His people were killed or enslaved and yet he still held out hope that the rest of them could escape but only for those hopes to be scattered to the winds. They were able to make it to the mountains but the Kingdom of the Ifequevron and the Steel Road were 100 miles away from where they were in both directions.

All hope was lost for him and his people. It would only be a matter of days before the Dorhraki caught up with them and kill or enslaved them all. Looking around himself as he sat on a rock, he could tell everyone else knew it as well for there eyes were as dead as his. Looking towards his sister he sees the fear in them and he could not help but bury his face in his hands and weep in despair.

"I would not be so quick to give up in despair young man." A voice from behind him says.

Rising quickly to his feet Narbo draws his sword and turns around to see who it is that is behind him ready to attack if they prove to be hostile. What he sees however is what to many would seem to be a harmless young man and woman. The young man stands head and shoulders shorter then him and the women is even shorter then that. And yet in his eyes they seem like giants who stood above him. Their eyes held such power that he felt as if he were but a mere ant in their eyes and it scared him to no end. Barely able to stand he asks a question in a weak voice, "Are you gods?"

The woman gives an amused yet cold laugh that chills him to the bone. "Silly boy we are no gods. We are merely your salvation."

With his face taking on a confused look Narbo asks "What do you mean?"

"What my wife means young man is we are here to offer you power. The power to lay waste to these uncouth barbarians that are hunting you and yours down like animals." The man by her side answers in a not unkind voice.

Narbo does not understand some of the words the man or woman has said but he understands what they are telling him more or less. He finds he has no reason to believe them but with his heart in despair and no hope to be found he finds himself wishing to believe them. "What must I do for this power." Narbo asks.

The man gives another smile but this one of pure evil, "You and yours most merely swear to me and my wife your undying loyalty."

Taking a step back in fear Narbo is about to refuse when he years the sounds of screams from behind him. Turning around to look behind him Narbo sees a cloud of dust rising in the distance. It's the Dorharki they were back to finish them all off and this time there would be no escape.

"This is a one time offer boy. I would suggest you take my husband up on his offer before you all die." The woman says without a hint of fear in her voice or a care for him and his.

Looking back at them Narbo cannot see any other choice but to accept their offer even if it is not real. So, with fear and hope driving him he bends his knee and answers, "I accept your offer. Just please let me save my people."

Others that had heard what these two strangers had told him step forward and bend their knees swearing their undying loyalty to them in exchange for the power to protect their families as well.

-Open plains below the Bone Mountains-

Power, unbelievable, untamed power is what Narbo felt as he stood before the charging Dothraki hordes in armor made from his own will with out fear. His new lord and lady had called it the power of the king, and the feeling the armor gave him made it feel like he was one. And yet if he was a king with this power what did that make his lord and lady.

Shaking his head Narbo put that thought out of his mind. It matters not what his lord and lady were. Be them gods who came down from on high or demons from the lowest pits of hell it didn't matter. They had given him and his fellow kings and queens power. Looking to his side he saw 300 of them standing by his side ready to meet these fuckers head on with out fear. Some of them were soldiers like him but the rest were potters, blacksmiths, learned men and seamstresses who only wanted to protect their families. Their lord had warned them that their armor did not make them invincible and that they could still be killed if they were not careful. They didn't care however and would gladly take death in exchange for the safety of their families.

Seeing the horde get closer Narbo unleashes the power of his armor's, his body giving off a crimson flame as he does. By his side the others do the same their armor giving off their own types of power. Some of with is water, earth, sky fire, wind and some just plane physical power. Seeing they were as ready as him Narbo creates a spear of fire in his hand and yells a fearsome battle cry as he charges forward into battle.

-Back on the Bone Mountains-

Standing on top of a boulder with his wife Lelouch looks down at the fighting that is taking place below him. The fighting was in a word pathetic and over all hard to watch. The fighting ability of the men and women they had given power to could be called little better then children swinging a stick and these Dorhraki were little better.

"You are so cruel my love. Do you not care what happens to your new subjects?" CC asks him.

"Do you?" Lelouch asks back.

CC smiles at him and answers "Not at all my love. They are but a means to an end for me but for you, well I was sure you would lead them in some way."

"Perhaps I have grown tired of fixing other people's problems." Lelouch says with no feeling in his voice.

It was true he really had gotten tired of fixing other people's problems. Hell, he had been doing it for over 500 years after his rebellion. How many wars had he stop from the shadows? He had in all honestly lost count. Now with all his friend's being dead he found it hard to care at all for those who were not his wife.

CC gives an amused laugh at this, "Oh Lelouch do not believe for a moment I believe that. You can't help but play the messiah. Your arrogant personality won't let you do anything less then build them up to be a powerful people."

Lelouch gives a small laugh himself, "You know me all too well my love."

"Of course, I do. Time changes many things but not one's nature. You may have become a bit colder and more distant towards your fellow man but, in the end, you will always be that boy I met all those years ago." CC says with a loving smile.

They are silent for a bit as they keep watching the battle unfold before them. More then a few of the men and women they had given geass to have died all ready.

"I must say love I didn't believe you when you said that if we tried hard enough, we could control the types of geass we give people." CC says to him as she watches on.

"Well it was not really that surprising to find out that we could. You had admitted to me that you had never tried to do so before." Lelouch says in a playful yet mocking tone.

CC gives a frown at his teasing, "Well excuse me Mr. I know everything. We can't all be geniuses who have nothing better to do then sit around all day learning to manipulate and limit the geass he gives out."

Walking up to his wife and taking her into his arms he says, "Now love don't be upset. After all we are starting something new here. Soon we will have the family we always wanted and have the power to keep them safe from harm."

CC gives a dry laugh, "Lelouch don't be a fool. We got lucky with how well behaved and understanding Gawain was. Whatever more children we have will no doubt be more like you then our lovely little boy. I can see nothing but endless worry and sleepless nights in my future."

"Then does that mean you have changed your mind on having any more children?" Lelouch asks his wife.

"Hell no. I have waited too long to let a little thing like worrying about their safety to stop me from having anymore." CC says in dead seriousness.

"Yes, my love and anyone who hurts our children will feel the wrath of the one they called the Demon Emperor and his Immortal Witch." At his words both CC and Lelouch take on evil smiles on their faces as they continue to watch the battle down below them.

-5 years later 83BC-

Things were going quite well if Lelouch was being honest with himself. No matter how primitive these people where they had done very well so far under his leadership. They still had a long way to go before they could revealed themselves to the world, but they were getting there none the less.

After the first battle with the Dorhraki was over Lelouch was pleasantly surprised to find out that of the 300 men and women that took part in the battle less then half had died and none of those who did were the ones with the element geass powers. Which was wonderful seeing as those that could manipulate the elements were far more useful then those who didn't. Sure, CC and he could replace them when ever they like but that was not the point. It was one thing to have the people look at them like they were some kind of gods as they were doing now, but it was another for them to become so dependent on them that they ceased to be useful. They were tools who only use was to help him give his wife the family she had been longing for. If they couldn't do that then he would take his wife and leave them to the Dorhraki to do with as they please.

Was that heartless of him? Yes, it very much was but it was not like they didn't get something in return for their usefulness. Already do to him and his wife they had food do to the power he gave the woman the people were now calling Eglantine the Queen of the Ever Green. Out of all the ones they had given geass to she was most likely the most powerful. True her geass had a limited range of uses but when someone had the power to make crops, trees and plants grow in any environment with little water well you would always have a need for them. When you combined her geass with the geass of Tycho the King of Water you could grow a near unlimited amount of food and wood for building. Those two were indeed slowly changing the landscape around the Bone Mountains for the better.

However, the one who was by far the most useful was Narbo the King of Flames. As his title suggested his geass granted him the power over fire itself and the man put that power to wonderful use. At first Lelouch didn't think much of Narbo seeing him as only a pawn to use in order to get control over the rest of the refugees. He had proven Lelouch very wrong, for after the battle when everyone was ready to celebrate the victory, he was the only one to realize that even though they didn't leave any Dorhraki alive more would come. With that knowledge Narbo had gone to Lelouch and CC to ask for permission to build a wall.

Of course, they had given the man their permission and had even let it be known that he was their right-hand man and the others should obey his orders so long as they didn't conflict with any they gave out. He did not fail them in his new position and as the son of a mason he had the knowledge to build a wall of a good size very quickly. It was quite impressive that they were able to build a 50-foot wall that surrounded a good size of land in just three years, it was also to bad that it was all for nothing. Not that the wall itself was for nothing, it was just that the rush job was.

In the 5 years sense the first battle with the Dorhraki they had not seen hide nor hair of their hordes. It was for that reason that Lelouch had started to send out scouting parties some 2 years ago to find out what was happening and if at all possible, find more people to bring to their little town. For the most part the scouts had been successful in this bringing back word that the vast majority of the Dorharki were in the west sacking and raiding what was left of the Kingdom of Sarnor. This work out well for allowed them to improve on the wall and build up their armed forces which were sadly small. As for bringing people here that was less successful seeing as only a total of may be 500 people had been brought here sense Lelouch had started sending his scouts out.

Well it matters little how many they bought back seeing as the town was experiencing a baby boom right now. Their population had grown from a mere 3000 to 5000 in a little under 2 years sense Lelouch had judged it was safe enough and that they had the provisions to do so. Yes, things were working out well for now.

-Same time with CC-

Leaving a small wooden house were another whining little brat was just born was CC who was feeling extremely annoyed right now. Do to the fact that in their old world she could not go to a hospital to have her son she had to learn everything she could about child birth. It was one of the two reasons why she was put in charge of overseeing the birth of every child in the village. The second reason being she lost a game of janken to Lelouch who had the same knowledge.

At first, she really didn't mind seeing as child births were low do to people being afraid that tomorrow could be there last. But after two years had passed without an attack, a good size wall and Lelouch making his little announcement they were now in a baby boom which in turn made her a very busy woman. To take the load off she had taught others her knowledge on the subject but with the sheer number of children being born she still had to help out. It was hardly a thing the future empress of the empire Lelouch and her were making should do.

"Kōgō-sama." A young man calls out from in front of her as he bows his head.

"What is it boy?" CC asks in a sharp tone. She was in no mood to be with anyone at this time.

The young man flinches at his Kōgō's voice but still says to her, "I just wanted to thank you for helping with the birth of my child Kogo-sama."

"Thank nothing of it. Now go and be with your wife and your new born son." CC says to him in a somewhat softer tone. She may despise having to help out but even she wasn't so cold hearted as to be mean to the young man on such a joyful day.

Bowing his head once more the young man says "Yes Kogo-sama thank you." He then rushes in to his home to be with his family.

Absentmindedly CC's hand goes to her stomach wishing she had a child in her womb right now. She was a very patient woman, immortality did that to a person but even she had her limits on how long she was welling to wait to have another child and it was reaching the end of its rope. She understood why they had to wait till their powerbase was secured but at the rate they were going it would be another 15 years before they had a large enough army to not have to worry about the Dorhraki destroying what they have built. And the Dorhraki were not the only one's they had to worry about. Sooner or later this period of chaos that has engulf this land would come to an end and when it did, they would have to deal with those who still stood. So, in reality she had at least another 30 years on top of the 15 before she could have kids of her own.

Well she was not welling to wait that long. So, standing up she starts to walk towards the farmland they had inside the wall were her husband was sure to be. As she walks towards the farmlands everyone bows their heads to her out of respect for not only being their Tennō's wife but also in respect for her power as well. They had long learned that their Kogo was not to be underestimated. She had shown that to them when in the early years one of the many Kings of Power got drunk on the power, they had given him and tried to assault her. They could still recall the fear on the mans face as he stood there motionless do to her power as she walked up to him and slit his throat like it was nothing in front of everyone. It was a powerful message that said do not mess with the ones who gave them their power.

As she made her way closer to her husband Lelouch could feel her anger and though she had closed off their connection that allowed them to talk to each other he knew what it was about.

"Lelouch we have to talk." Looking to one of the farmers that is talking with her husband she says. "You boy leave now."

The so-called boy who is really a old man in his 60 gets a scared look on his face and bows his head and runs off faster then a man his age should be able to.

Looking at the man as he runs off Lelouch gives a sigh. "Now dear was that really necessary?"

"Perhaps not but I really don't care if it was. I grow tired of waiting Lelouch." Her cold voice makes clear her displeasure.

Giving off another sigh Lelouch says "My love it has only been 5 years sense we came to this world. Don't you think it's a bit to soon to be getting upset."

CC's face takes on the look of a woman who is extremely pissed off, a rare look indeed for her. "It has been 5 years here Lelouch, but it has been over 200 sense Gawain passing."

"My love we are not secure enough yet in our power to be having children. If they were immortal like us, then I would give you as many as you wanted but for now, we have to wait till we are secure." Lelouch says to her trying to calm his wife.

It is not working. "Then I suggest you find away to speed things up Lelouch or you will soon have a very unhappy wife to come home to." CC says in a cold and over all frightening voice then walks away.

As his wife walks away Lelouch looks on and rubs his forehead. He really needed to do something and fast. There was an old saying in his old world that said happy wife happy life and with them being immortal the sweet release of death couldn't save him from his wife if he made her unhappy. He better finds away and fast to give her what she wanted.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So how did you guys and girls like the start of my new story? It went in a completely different direction then I was planning on taking it.**

 **As you all can see I started off Lelouch and CC in Essos instead of Westeros. I was thinking about putting them above the Wall but its been used so many times I felt I do something a bit new. With that said I am going for them building there empire out of refugees who survived the almost complete destruction of the Kingdom of Sarnor during the Century of Blood some 88 or so years before Aegon's Conquest.**

 **In order to do build their empire I am split between having Lelouch and CC subjugate the Dothraki with medieval weapons or having him give the refugees more advance weapons like the musket and bayonet.**

 **I have also gone taken liberty with the geass Lelouch and CC can give out by letting them manipulate it to their will. So, I hope you all like that.**

 **I would also like to ask you all how you feel about the titles of the people Lelouch and CC gives geass to. I have taken form air gear who calls their best riders kings and made it so all the mightiest warriors or rules of their cities are called kings. I did this so other rules of other lands feel that even though they are kings themselves Lelouch and CC see themselves above them. That is also way I am having Lelouch and CC's go of Japanese titles for emperor and empress. After all the title of emperor in Japanese is Tennō which** **literally means "heavenly sovereign". I would think that would piss or at the very least piss some people off.**

 **Last thing I swear this story is for now a single paring story with Lelouch and CC's children or grandchildren being the ones who marry the women from Game of Thrones. Now ever I also plan to make this a story that is base off of polls that I well put up in a attempt to make up for my last story when I stop doing them because I couldn't follow through with one poll. So yes for those who want it to be a harem you will get your say. Just check the polls after you read.**

 **Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of my new story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **Ok first I have to say thank you to all of the love for my new story. 28 reviews, 177 followers and over 2000 views is not a bad start off for something I am using to clear my head for my main story lol.**

 **Moving on the poll and the results are 23 no to 19 yes on should Lelouch introduce firearms. Clearly the people of spoken and no the answer will remain. With that said nowever the Empire Lelouch and CC build will still be highly advance compelled to the rest of the world. Think the Land of Spring of the Naruto world minus a few things here and there. And before I get any backlash does anyone really believe CC or Lelouch would be ok with not having something a basic as a working restroom. I think not.**

 **For those of my fans who left my last story becomes it became a harem this story will be single paring between Lelouch and CC. Now with that said that doesn't mean a thing about there children or if they themselves will on occasion sleep with other people to pass the time. Though really, I can't see them cheating on each other so it would be both of them fucking someone then tossing them out with is also unlikely.**

 **On another note can someone send me a list of names for OC characters and for Lelouch and CC's people. Both men and women please because I have 300 years to go through before I get to the show and I suck coming up with names.**

 **On to answering some questions from my reviewers.**

 **Frist let me say that yes Tennō is kind of a boring title but I find God Emperor just as boring of a title. Give me something better then both and I will be happy to change the name. And lets not forget about CC's title please.**

 **OverlordMetatron Lelouch and CC's children I have based off of Aragorn's people Dúnedain from lord of the rings whose lifespan was about 150 to 200 years. As far as superiorly evolved I am not so sure. Yes they live long and most likely are smarter but is that more becomes of who there parents are or not. Don't feel like getting that deeply into it lol. Safe to say however that once that is found out people will be bending over backwards to marry their children when it is found out that lifespan is pass on to their children.**

 **Thunderbird29 your right I do have to cut back and will try lol.**

 **pkmnmstr9412 there society will be based a lot on feudal Japan with of course a good amount of changes.**

 **Shadow of God like I said at the top it will stay single parring for CC and Lelouch. And I will say this I do love a good and I mean good harem story and had some ideas on how to make it work but for my other fans who wish to keep it single paring that is how it will stay.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky welcome back. And there will be a far number of OC's do to now far back the story starts off at. Can't really be help but I will try to write in the past tense as much as I can to cut down on it but it will be hard.**

 **Darth Lelouch your review is the most important one to me. Robert's Robellion still happens, the only question is what changes. I am going to say I don't like Rhaegar or Lyanne. I found them both selfish and short-sighted. Though granted I blame Rhaegar more then Lyanne for all the deaths they caused. And Lyanne I blame a lot on her father a lot for trying to marry her off to Robert. I love Robert's character but come on who would marry that. I will most likely put her fate in a poll. In fact a lot of things will be in polls.**

 **Thank you for all you reviews guys. Now on with the story.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-76BC Lelouch and CC's village-

The blazing heat and the pounding of hammers on steel is what you would feel and hear if you walked into the forge of the village Lelouch and CC had founded. Inside you would find Lelouch with the blacksmiths of the village working on the new weapons that would become synonymous with the empire he was building with his wife. It had been seven years sense his wife told him he better hurry up in finding away to give her what she wanted before she became unhappy with him and Lelouch had taken her threat very seriously. So, for the last seven years Lelouch had work tirelessly towards that end. To some seven years may seem like a long time to be working towards such a goal but for two immortals it really wasn't that much time and Lelouch guessed he had about another 5 years before CC really became angry with him.

With that knowledge on hand Lelouch had used most of his man power to improve the defenses around the village. Lelouch himself may have believed that the best defense was a good offensive but with a lack of fighting men available to him he had little choice but to work on the defense of their little town. To start this off Lelouch had given the order that the wall was to be rebuilt and improve upon from the old one. The design of the wall was based off the Great Wall of China from his world with a few key differences. The biggest ones were the height and thickness of the wall itself. In his world the Great Wall was never put to the test, but he had always liked the look of it, so he made up his mind to use its design. Made of rammed earth it now stood at over 50 feet high and with a thickness of about 20 feet. Right now, it had no defensive towers, but they were not needed at this time seeing as the Dothraki didn't use any siege weapons. Plus, they already had a moat in place long before the wall was even finish thanks to Oro the King of Dirt and Tycho the King of Water. Oro's title may not have been as intimidating as the other Kings and Queens but that didn't mean his geass was not powerful. His geass was the ability to rise or lower the earth to his will. This had made it so that building earthwork fortification was easy for him.

Now with the defenses all but done all Lelouch needed was the army to defend the village. Which sadly he didn't have at this point in time. Out of the 8000 people that where now living in the town thanks in large part to the baby boom, only about 1000 of them were fit for combat and of those 1000 only the king and queens were of any real use. To make matters worse at the beginning their weapons were subpar at best. This was not a shock seeing as most of the soldiers who had survived were at the bottom of the ranks when it came to the city guards of their old homes. That was why he spent the last 5 years working with the only blacksmith they had and Narbo on making weapons.

It was a slow-going process and they made little progress in the beginning. Iggon the blacksmith or rather blacksmith's apprentice had never finished his training under his old master which made him of little use. He could make armor, swords and spears but that was only if he had a forge and iron ready for him to use. The boy had no knowledge on how to make his own forge or even how to smelt iron from rock or sand, luckily for them Lelouch did.

Their plan to come to this world had been over 100 years in the making. In fact, ever sense Gawain had died they had been preparing themselves for when they finally came to this world. CC and he had learned everything they would need to know before coming here, from blacksmithing, to farming, medicine, surgery, and everything in-between. They had truly left nothing out. Whatever they forgot over time they could just relearn from using their telepathy to see into each other's minds.

So as the majority of the people who could work were assigned to the building of the wall Lelouch had taken about 100 people to work on building a mine. In the Bone Mountains they had found gold, silver, gemstones and other precious metals most of which Lelouch had them put to the side. The gold, silver, and gemstones were not going to help them right now, so he had it all moved into a hut right next to the mine. Lelouch didn't even assigned any guards to it seeing as it was so useless to him right now. Now the iron and carbon they had found was a different story, that he kept under guard 24/7. He could not risk some fool accidentally setting the carbon on fire or miss placing any of the iron. However even after they had mined enough material to start making weapons they couldn't. The tools the people had with them when they had fled their homes ran out fast and this made it necessary to put most of the iron towards making new ones. That is why it took another 5 more years to start making weapons. Which was fine seeing as iron tools were easier to make then steel weapons anyways.

Because weapons had to go to the background for the time being Lelouch had made up his mind to teach Iggon how to smelt iron. It was really a skill he felt Iggon should have known how to do already but had let it go seeing as his teacher was the one really at fault for not showing him how. After teaching Iggon how to smelt, it freed up some of Lelouch's time so he could work with Narbo on perfecting his steel making technique. Many had wondered why Lelouch had taken Narbo to the forge when the young man had no knowledge in the art of metal working and had even question him about it, but Lelouch didn't care enough to answer their questions and didn't feel the need to explain that Narbo was the key to his steel making. With his geass Narbo could control and create fire at will to the point that he could make it hot enough to melt tungsten which was the hardest nonalloy metal in his old world or at least that was Lelouch's theory. After he perfected his steel making, he started to teach others how to do it and slowly they started to make the weapons that they would need in the coming years.

"Tennō-sama is this correct?" A young blacksmith apprentice whose name Lelouch didn't care enough to recall asks him as he holds up a sword to Lelouch.

Taking the sword from the boy's hands he looks over it. Lelouch looks over the curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and the long grip that would take two hands to use. The sword was not badly made but was not up to the standards of the traditional Japanese katana but still it was ok for now. Lelouch was always a great lover of the Japanese culture so it only made sense that the first weapon he would teach these people to make was the katana.

Between the medieval longsword and the Japanese katana, it was hard to say which was the superior weapon. When it came to cutting ability and speed the katana was by far the better weapon but when it came to thrusting ability and guarding capacity Lelouch would have to give that to the longsword. Not that it really mattered at all that much seeing as both were not the weapon of choice on the battle field.

That honor went to the spear as it always did. Historians could say whatever they liked about the katana and longsword, but the spear had always made up the main bulk of any army, till the invention of the gun. It would be the same case with his army, and in this case, they would be using the Yari spear as their main weapon. The Yari spear was a unique spear that came in many different types but seeing as their enemy would be mostly Dothraki hordes who from what he found out didn't ware any real armor they would be going with the Su Yari and the Omi Yari. Both had a long reach and were strong against Cavalry charges. And seeing as both would be made out of steel the Dothraki would have little chance against them in a straight forward battle. Which any battle against them would no doubt be seeing as they lacked even the most rudimentary understanding of tactics.

Handing back the sword to the young man Lelouch tells him. "Good job boy. Now go and get back to work. We will need every sword you can make in the coming years."

"Yes Tenno-sama." The boy says before he bows his head before he goes back to work.

When the boy leaves Lelouch walks out of the forge with many thoughts on his mind. Things were going well so far but the main problem was still there. They still didn't have enough people to field an army. It was a problem that if he did not solve it soon would grow to become an even bigger problem when his wife finally gets tired of waiting.

"Perhaps it would be best to disappear for a couple of decades." Lelouch says to himself as he slowly makes his way to his home.

-Elsewhere in the village-

Sitting down on the porch of her home CC was looking up at the sky with a somewhat lost look on her face. It was a lovely day and if one was passing by, they would think all she was doing was taking it in, but they would be very wrong. When she was not busy teaching the boys and girls of the village how to not die, by teaching them better medical knowledge, she was looking into this world's C's World. It was the one thing she could truly say she was better at then Lelouch.

No matter how intelligent Lelouch was, he couldn't for the life of him understand how to search around it. In fact, when they first got here, he was more lucky than anything else when he found that so called maester. If he was to go looking for that same maester again he would most likely spend the next 50 years just getting lost in C's World. It annoyed Lelouch to know end that no matter how hard he tried or how much time he spent trying to improve on it he never got any better. Which was wonderful to her seeing as making fun of him about it never got old.

Anyways seeing as she was better then him at looking in to it most of CC's free time went in to learning as much as she could about this world from looking into it. What she learned first was also one of the most shocking and unbelievable things of all. This world's medieval period was lasting fall longer then theirs. Four thousand years longer than theirs if she guessed right, maybe even longer but then really, she didn't really care. The reason it has lasted so long could be contributed to many different things but if CC had to point out one above the other, she would say it had to do with the Valyrian Freehold and the Faith of the Seven in Westeros.

Now after looking into C's World to find out more about the Valyrian Freehold CC could honestly say they were quite impressive in a pathetic kind of way. They took the old saying of if it's not broke don't fix it to the extreme. Oh, sure the size of their empire was somewhat impressive, their magic and pet lizards even more so but other then those three things not so much. There sad excuse for a government and dependency on magic was what saw their empire fall faster then any other in all of history in both worlds do to one natural disaster. An empire that was bigger and more powerful then the Roman Empire of their world and last almost 5 times longer only took about a year to be blown away to the winds of time.

Most empires fell to one of two things. One being the invasion of a foreign invader and the second being a combination of civil unrest and civil war that would eventually lead to an empire breaking apart into many smaller kingdoms. The fact that this empire fell to nothing more than a natural disaster and their own incompetence was indeed pathetic.

Their lizards however now those were truly impressive. To think that dragons were real in this world was in short amazing and not only that, but that they had a consciousness inside the collective unconsciousness was without a doubt one of the great finds she had made so far. Granted their intelligence was limited they still none the less had a place inside of C's World. Something that no other animal in both worlds had. She had found herself wanting to meet one but not so she could ride it. No, her desire was to find out what would happen if she gave it a geass. Call her overly curious but she couldn't help but giggle a bit at the thought.

"May I ask what you find so funny my lovely wife?" Lelouch says as he stands in front of her. He had just arrived home and finding CC in such a good mood was of great relief.

Looking up at her husband CC says, "Just looking in to C's World my love. Did you know they have real dragons here?"

"Really? I had heard some talk from the villagers about dragons, but I didn't put much credibility in it seeing as they are such simple minded folk." Lelouch says back to her.

"Yes, really and get this they even have a consciousness in the collective unconsciousness." CC says loving the look of surprise on her husband's face. Which was not easy to do to a 500-year-old man.

For the first time in over 400 years Lelouch was indeed truly surprised at this news. To think an animal, granted a most likely very powerful animal would have a consciousness after death just simply amazing. That would mean a dragon was self-aware or the very least had some intelligence.

"Before you ask Lelouch the answer is no I was not able to talk with one." CC says to him.

"Well that is disappointing now isn't it. It would have been interesting to talk to an oversize fire breathing lizard." Lelouch says to her.

"Do you think they will be a problem down the line for us?" CC asks in a bored uncaring tone.

Lelouch gives a small laugh at his wife's question and simply says, "Do you?"

CC does not even bother to answer that question. What was a flying, fire breathing lizard compared to two living immortals who could give god like powers to anyone they wished? Nothing was the simple answer and so she moves on to another subject. "So how are things going at the forge?"

"They are going well. We have enough weapons to arm more than double the village's population. The only problem that remains is the amount of people we can arm. Even if I were to start training now I could at best have 2000 trained fighters ready to fight." Lelouch says with some dissatisfaction.

"Hardly enough to go out on campaign. What if you trained the women as well how many would that give us?" CC asks of him.

"That number is with women included." Lelouch says to her.

"Of course, it is." CC says with a displease look on her face. She already knew her husband would factor in the number of women they could add in to the field, but it never hurt to ask to make sure. The threat she had made to her husband a couple of years ago was unreasonable and she knew it, but what was said was said and she was not going to take it back. Still she would help Lelouch as best she could in accomplishing what she wanted.

"What about giving more people geass? That is still an option." She suggests to him.

Lelouch gives a sigh. "Yes, but not a very good one. If the fool, you killed was anything to go by then would can trust that some of the ones we give geass to will turn on us. Better to keep the numbers low as much as we can so we don't have to face too big of a problem later."

CC has to agree on that. Sure, they could kill one or two geass users like they were nothing, maybe even a couple of dozen but sooner or later numbers would overwhelm them. "Well Lelouch there is still one option left to pick from."

Giving another sigh Lelouch says "I have told you before I don't plan on ever being some horse lord of some barbarian horde."

CC laughs at the image of Lelouch as some barbarian warlord. It was an image Lelouch clearly didn't share with her. Once CC got control of herself, she says,"That is not what I am talking about my love. As you well know in each culture there is always the odd man out, someone that is different from the rest. Someone who we could use to our advantage at little cost."

"And you have found such a person, have you?" There is no sound of condescension in his voice at his question, only one of genuine curiosity.

With a smile on her lips CC says in a smug voice, "Indeed I have Lelouch. The man's name is Haggo who is the khal of a small khalasar numbering 5000 and from what I have learn in C's World his wife has just died."

"And how does his wife dying help us?" Lelouch asks.

"It helps us because from what his wife told me he was a very loving husband to her and also the type of father who cares deeply for his only daughter. He was so loving that he treated his wife more as an equal then an inferior like the rest of his kind do. When she got sick Haggo stop all attacks on the west and moved his khalasar back west just so he could be with her till her final breath. Now his daughter is suffering from the same sickness." CC says to him and waits for him to realize what she is telling him.

It does not take long for Lelouch to understand what she is telling him, and he just nods his head. "You plan to use his daughter's life as a bargaining chip." He states with no feeling in his voice.

"That's right Lelouch. This man on the night of his daughter's birth held her and his wife throughout the night because the woman who help bring his daughter into this world didn't think she would make it to sunrise. I fully believe this man would gladly trade his loyalty and men, for his child's life." CC says with an evil smile.

Lelouch starts to laugh at his wife's plan. "Truly my love you are a witch."

-The Dothraki sea-

Looking out over the moonlet grasslands Khal Haggo held the hilt of his arakh in anger and the reason for this anger was right behind him. His shooting star the only thing he had left of his moon was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He could kill men, take villages, slaves, gold and anything he wanted and yet he could not save his only daughter's life. First his wife had died and now his child was going to as well by the same sickness, he had never felt so weak, so helpless. Like a baby who couldn't do anything for himself and was not even away from his mother's tit. He had prayed to his god, the slave's gods, and every god he knew about in hopes that one of them would answer his prayer and save his child's life but none of them answered him. So, what was he supposed to do when nothing worked?

" Maybe I could be of service to you great khal." A voice calls out from behind him in perfect Dothraki.

Quickly he turns around ready to attack whoever it was that was behind him. When he sees the person that is behind him, he sees a woman dressed in black sitting behind him right next to his child. From what he can tell she is a beautiful woman with dark brown hair that shined in the moon light, with matching eyes that held the look of a cold-blooded killer. "Who are you woman?" Haggo asks with his hand clenching tightly to his arakh ready to attack this woman at any moment.

"People call me Yahan the Queen of Shadows great khal and I come bearing a message from my Tenno-sama." The now name Yahan says with no feeling behind her words.

Haggo's warrior instincts are telling him to kill this woman and be done with it but yet he can't, and the reason is because his child is right there asleep next to her. The woman had a dagger on her and though she has made no move to draw the weapon it went without saying that she could do so and kill his child before he could get to her. There was also something else, how did she get in his tent without seeing her enter it? He didn't know the answer to that question and all he really knew was that he needed to by time and hopefully get her away from his child. "And what does this tenno of yours wish to tell me." Haggo asks her.

"My Tennō-sama bids you come west with your khalasar if you wish to save your daughter's life." Yahan answers him in a flat tone.

At her words anger passes through Haggo but he keeps his temper in place if only barely. "Nothing can save my daughter's life. All of our healers have failed and have lost their heads because of it. What makes you think this Tennō-sama of yours could do any better."

"Mayhap you should go west and see for yourself. It matters not to my Tenno-sama if you come west or not but if you wish to save your child, I would suggest you do so." Yahan says to Haggo before she starts to fade in to the shadows.

\- Months later-

Riding in front of his khalasar with his daughter being pulled in a cart by his side Haggo thought about what it was that he was doing. There were already voices from those in his khalasar that believed he had lost his wits for chasing down one story after another in hopes of finding a care for his daughter and that he was soft for doing so. Those same stupid fools who had called him soft had even had the balls to say to his face that a real khal would let his child die if they were too weak to fight the sickness off. He of course dealt with them by removing those same balls that gave them the courage to say such a thing. This put a stop to those who would continue to question his actions but if would not last long. If this tenno couldn't do anything for his daughter, then he would most likely have to stop or face open challenges from those who would gladly see him removed as khal.

The risk was high there was no question about it, but he had reason to be hopeful. Just thinking about the night that women Yahan showed up in his tent filled him with said hope. The fact that she had the power to travel though shadow was clearly a show of how powerful of a maegi she really was. He had heard of tales of the shadowbinders who could control shadows to do their will but never had he heard of someone who could travel through them. Such a power was truly a frightening thing to think about for there was no where you could hide from her if she was out to kill you. For even in the light of day there were shadows. And if the way Yahan had said this person's name then this tenno was clearly more powerful then her.

As these thoughts end a rider is spotted in front of him and seems to be making his way towards him. It was one of the scouts he had send out earlier in the day to see if they could find anything up ahead. When the scout is right in front of him, he stops and says, "Great Khal there is a wall up ahead with a river surrounding it for as far as my eyes could see."

Haggo narrowed his eyes at this news. He had been in this area before some 10 years ago and there was no wall or river around here. Just bare grasslands and the Bone Mountains were ahead of them. That was unless this tenno had changed that somehow. Looking at the man Haggo orders "Show me."

The scout does as he is told and leads the khalasar towards the wall he saw. It takes them about half a day to get there but when they do the khalasar comes to a complete stop at the top of a hill. In the distance they could see a high gray wall with the river the scout had told them about around it, and gods what a site it was to see. The Dothraki didn't build themselves and in truth the wall itself was not all that impressive to them but the river was. It stretched for miles in both directions and from just the comparison of the wall which was barely visible from where they were to how clearly, they could see the river they knew it was very wide.

In his chest Haggo could feel hope bloom even more then before as he looked at the river. When the scout told him about a river and a wall, he was thinking it was just one of those little moats he had seen many of the villages he had attacked have, not this. This was something else, even if you had an army of slaves working on making it, it would take years on top of years to finish and then there was the question of where the water had come from to fill it. This had to be the work of this tenno and if he indeed do this person was indeed very powerful.

Giving the order for his khalasar to ride towards the river Haggo looks for some type of bridge to cross it but sees nothing. As they draw closer Haggo does spot the shape of two people in the distance and once they are close enough, he sees it is Yahan and some other man who by the look of his face is not very happy to see him and his.

"Khal Haggo it is good to see you have decided to take up my Tenno-sama's offer. May I introduce my fellow king, Oro the King of Dirt." Yahan says to him in the same cool voice she had used with him on the night she had visited him.

Narrowing his eyes at her Haggo says in a hard voice. "Where is this tenno of yours? Why does he not come and meet me himself?"

"Our Tenno-sama has better things to do then meet some horse fucker." Oro says with a sneer on his face and pure hatred in his voice.

Haggo draws his blade in anger and looks at the man in front of him. "Watch what you say cunt before I remove your head from your shoulders."

Drawing his own sword Oro says "Why don't you get off that horse and fight me like a true man. Then we will see whose head leaves his shoulders."

Haggo takes just a moment to look at the sword the man has just drawn and can't help but admire it a bit. It was a curved blade that looked somewhat thin but just from looking at it he could tell it was very sharp and was made for cutting down an opponent in one move.

"Enough, both of you put your swords away. Oro, Khal Haggo was invited here by Tenno-sama and Kōgō-sama themselves or our you so blinded by your anger that you would disobey them. And you Khal Haggo, have you come here to kill or save your child's life?" Yahan says to both of them.

Both look at each other for a bit longer before giving a sneer. They both would like nothing more than to kill the other but stay their hands. One because he came to this place to save his child and the other because he didn't wish to disobey his leaders.

Putting away his sword first Oro says in a biting tone, "We will finish this later horse lord.".

"Indeed, we will worm." Haggo grows out as he does the same with his sword.

Seeing this Yahan addresses Haggo, "My Tenno-sama has ordered me to inform you that only you, your child, and 10 of your most trusted men may cross the river into our village."

Haggo who is still angry at the little worm that insulted him sneers at Yahan but agrees none the less and orders 5 of his bloodriders and a couple of his most trusted fighters to follow him in to the village.

After he has agreed and order the rest to stay behind Yahan turns to Oro and says, "Oro if you will."

With a look of pure hatred on his face Oro turns around and activates his geass. Feeling the ground beneath him Oro spreads out his hands and raises them up slowly. As he does Haggo and his men get to see the site of the very earth rise up from under the river to form a land bridge across it. The path is not that wide and would only allow his daughter's cart and his men to cross in a single line but still it is amazing to see what this man has just done.

With his sharp mind it only takes Haggo a moment to realize that this must be the man who made this river or at the very least had a hand in it. Yahan with her power to travel through shadows and Oro with his power to raise the earth. It was starting to become very clear just how powerful these people really were.

Once they are across the land bridge Oro turns back around and collapses it back into the river. Haggo gives him a suspicious look but before he can say anything Oro says to him, "Just in case one of your men gets any funny ideas."

Haggo sneers at the man and promises himself that one day he would kill this little shit for his insults but holds off for now if only for the sake of his daughter. The ride from the river bank to the wall takes about an hour seeing as two of the people traveling had no horses. Once they are closer Haggo and his bloodriders take in the height of the gray wall and quickly come to the thought that if they were to attack this place, they would have to lay siege to it and wait them out. The heavy gate, the river and the wall itself made it all but impossible to attack this place head on, so a siege was the only way. Keep them away from the river and starve them out was the only way to take this place. There was only one problem with that plan however and that was none of them saw any farmland or animals for food. " _Surely, they didn't keep the animals inside the walls,_ _did they_?" Haggo asks to himself.

He gets his answer when the gates open and they make there way inside. Once inside the wall they see farmland in every direction a long with animals such as sheep and cattle. Haggo can even see wells in the distance as well, which now makes any idea of laying siege to this place all but impossible. With his thoughts on attacking this place gone he rides on into the village that is some ways away from the wall. He takes his time taking in every detail of the place. There must have been at least 5000 people here, if not more, most of whom were children. He didn't see to many fighting men around but from the ones he could see they were well armed with swords, spears and light steel armor. The ones who stood out the most however were the ones with the glowing armor that just seem to let off power. No doubt more maegi who if they are anything like the other two were just as powerful.

Finally, after what seems like hours, they make it to a large wooden house that is bigger than the rest of the ones he saw with guards standing around it, watching for any would be threats. Sitting on the porch of the house drinking from a simple cup sat a young man and woman who could be no older then 16 to maybe 18 summers old. Getting off his horse Haggo follows Yahan and Oro into the yard taking but a moment to look over the young man and woman. The young man had black hair with violet eyes whose build was not very big or powerful, and yet the young man's eyes held a cold, ruthless, and cunning look to them that told Haggo that this man was indeed dangerous. As for the woman, she was a real beauty in his eyes, even though he found her green hair and gold eyes odd to look at. With her sizeable tits, narrow waist, nicely shape hips and ass she was the type of woman any man would be happy to call his own and others to kill for. However, her eyes much like the man's spoke of power and a willingness to kill any who crossed her. There was but one big difference between how they were looking at him, however. The man looked at him like he was judging his worth and wondering how best he could use him, but the woman looked at him like he was nothing. There was no hate, no fear, just a look of complete of indifference. He had never been looked at like that before and in truth he found the look a bit frightening.

Not letting this small amount of fear show Haggo takes a step forward and says, "Are you this tenno I was told could heal my child?"

Taking a moment to answer Lelouch says in a bored tone. "Maybe, it depends, am I speaking with the one known as Khal Haggo?"

"Yes", Is Haggo simple answer.

Haggo's simple answer says more about the man then most would think. By giving such a simple answer and not bragging about himself being a Khal he had shown Lelouch that the man felt no need to. This man knew who he was, and most likely knew his own limits which was a rare thing in this type of world. In other words, he was just the type of person Lelouch was looking for.

"Then let us go inside and talk." Lelouch says, then stands up along with CC and heads inside.

Walking in to the house Haggo, and his bloodriders take a seat in the simple room that Lelouch and CC led them into. They all sit on the floor but Haggo can't help but notice that somehow the two people in front of him sit with a mix of both grace and power that he and his just don't have.

Looking the man in the eyes Lelouch says. "I am not going to waste time here so let me go ahead and answer all your questions now so we can move along. Yes, I can heal your child, and yes I want something in return."

Haggo's eyes narrow at Lelouch and he asks. "And what is it you want maegi?"

"What I want is quite simple. Your loyalty to me, my wife and any children we may have." Lelouch answers him.

The bloodriders can feel their anger rising up at his words and it's an anger shared by Haggo. "You expect me to submit myself and my men to you in exchange for the life of one child?" He asks with a cold voice.

"Yes, I do. It's that are you fail to protect your beloved moon's child like you promised to do." Lelouch says in an equally cold voice.

Haggo's eyes widen at Lelouch's answer. " _How did he know what I promised my moon on her death bed?"_ is the question he asks himself as he starts to feel like he is sitting across from a demon.

"Lelouch don't scare the children." CC says in a bored tone as she just sits there not really caring how this turns out but also not wishing to have wasted their time with inviting them here to just kill them after they tried to do something stupid in fear.

Looking over at his wife Lelouch gives a sigh and looks back towards Haggo. "Also, in exchange for your loyalty you will get to be the first of the ruling lords of the empire me and my wife plan to build."

"And what is keeping me from just killing you and taking your wife hostage and forcing your people to heal my daughter." He hisses out.

"Other then the fact that you know you and your men will die if you attempted something like that." Lelouch pauses for a bit then says. "You know it would just be easier to show you then explain why killing me would be useless. My love would you be a dear and do the honors this time."

Smiling in a evil way CC says, "I be delighted to do so my love."

Getting up and walking towards one of their guards' CC draws the guard's sword. Haggo and his men go tense at this but seeing as none of the guards have moved, they sit and watch as this beautiful but cold woman walks up behind her husband with the swords still in hand. Then in one quick movement she grabs the hilt of the sword with both hands and then thrusts it straight in to her husband's back right through his chest were his heart would be. Haggo and his men quickly get to their feet and place their hands on the hilt of their own swords in fear. To them this was madness how could this woman kill her own husband who they thought was the leader of this place with out the guards even moving to stop it.

A cold laugh fills the room, but it is not from the woman who has just killed her husband but from the corpse that is in front of them. Their blood runs cold at the laughter coming from it and when the corpse moves their fear goes in to overdrive. They don't understand what is happening and why the guards seem so calm but then the head raises up and looks them dead in the eyes. "As you can see killing me would be quite hard to do. So, I ask you Khal Haggo will you accept my offer, or will you watch your child die of her sickness."

Haggo and his bloodriders look at the man in front of them with both a feeling of awe and fear. However, Haggo felt more hope then fear as he looked at the thing that was speaking to him. " _Was this his power_?" Was the question on his mind and if it was then he had little doubt that this thing could save his daughter's life. The only thing left to ask himself was did he value his only child's life above that of his khalasar and most likely his people's way of life. He was no fool he could see it in their eyes that they look down on him and his people. They would change them and those that didn't want to change they would kill. So once more was it worth it? Saving one child and sacrificing the rest. The answer to him was as clear as the sun in the sky on a cloudless day.

"Save my child and I will kill your enemies." Haggo says to Lelouch.

Reaching around Lelouch grabs the hilt of the sword in his back and pulls it out. Then he hands it back to his wife as if he was never stab in the back to begin with. "Very well bring your daughter in here and I will send for the one who will heal your child."

Nodding his head Haggo goes to get his daughter and Lelouch sends one of the guards to go get Senua the healer of the village. It takes less than an hour for Senua to arrive at her Tennō and Kōgō's home. When seen walking in to the room where they and their guest are waiting for her everyone looks up at Senua. What they see is an old woman who looks not to far away from deaths door but in truth is a woman of only 26 name days old. At one point in her life she was the envy of every woman in her city and desired by every man. With her chocolate brown hair, matching eyes and shapely body she was a vision of beauty, but once she got her geass power that had all changed. The people of the village called her the Queen of The Life's Touch for her power to heal any sickness or injury, but that type of power came with a high cost for each time she used it she grew older. The people who once praised her power now showed her nothing but pity and often called her power a curse. Yet if you were to ask her, she would say she was blessed for she was the type of person who would gladly die in the place of another.

Bowing to her lord Senua says "You called for me Tenno-sama?"

"Yes, Senua you see this girl here." Lelouch points to the sick girl who is laying down in the middle of the room. "I need you to heal her."

"As you wish Tenno-sama." She bows to him then walks towards the girl and kneels down. Taking a moment to look over the young girl Senua sees how sick she really is. Her skin that Senua could tell was once a rich tan color was now pale and her eyes a sickly yellow. Senua does not know what is wrong with the poor girl but it matters not for there has been nothing yet that she couldn't heal. So, placing her hands over the girl Senua activates her geass and a strange light envelops the girl.

The light scares Haggo and his bloodriders for they have never seen anything like this before but fear quickly changes to awe. Before their very eyes they see the young girl's, pale skin change back to its original tan color and her yellow eyes go back to white. They are so amazed that for a moment they stop breathing. First, they see a man get stab in the chest by a sword and not only does he not die but he talks to them as if nothing had happened and now one of the people under him is healing a sickness no other could. They can't help but wonder if they are in the presence of gods.

As the light fades Senua who now looks towards Lelouch and CC says, "It will be at least a day before she awakens but she will be find now Tenno-sama."

"Thank you Senua you may take your leave." Lelouch says to her and gives a small bow.

Senua bows even lower towards her lord before she stands and takes her leave.

Now looking back at Haggo Lelouch asks, "I have up held my part of our agreement. Now can I count on you and yours to do the same?"

Haggo hears what Lelouch says but can't bring himself to take his eyes off his child. He moves towards her and looks at her closely fighting back the tears he knows he cannot shed. Gone was the sickness and though she was not awake he could tell she would be fine. His chest feels such joy that words will not come to him and finds himself unable to answer Lelouch's question. Instead he simply unsheathes his sword and lays it in both hands. Going over to Lelouch and CC with shaking hands he bows down and lays the sword down in front of them. His bloodriders who at first thought their Khal had lost hold of his senses for agreeing to submission over one little girl quickly do the same. The power these people have shown them have proven with out a doubt that they could rise higher following them then not.

As these men do this Lelouch and CC only look on with feelings of indifference. To them these men were little more then pawns on a chess board. Still they and their people would have their uses in the years and even centuries to come. That are they would all die, whichever one it was mattered little to them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And end and wow that took a long time to get done.**

 **Ok so first off what did you guys think about what I did with the Dothraki so far, believable, not believable. I was really back in to a corner on what to do and really hoping it works out.**

 **In case if any of you are wondering I am going for a cooler Lelouch and CC because let's face it 500 years for Lelouch and over 1000 years of living for CC. People change with that amount of time.**

 **I wanted to go over the power of Lelouch and CC's kings and queens will fast to give you all a sense of what they can do.**

 **Narbo the king of flame. Power manipulate of heat and fire to a limit degree. Can create fire that exceeds 6,191°F (3,422°C) with out negative effect. Can throw fire balls of limited heat and size over a set range of 100 to 200 yards. Can absorb fire but only to put one out. Immune to fire. Can't create of fire exceeding a height or widths of over 10 feet in any direction. Can't control fire over a distance of 60 yards.**

 **Eglantine the Queen of the Ever Green. Power over plant life to a limit degree. Can create any kind of vegetation she desires, in any type of soil with little water. Can not animate plant life as a weapon. Unknown how much she can grow at any given time.**

 **Tycho the King of Water. Power manipulate of water to a limited degree. Ability to draw in water from the environment around him. Can't create water from nothing. Can create fog, light rain storms, and waves of 30 feet high if conditions are right. Can throw balls of water at over 100 to 200 yards with 100 pounds of pressure. Can find water underground no matter now deep it is under the earth.**

 **Oro the King of Dirt. Power manipulative of the earth to a limited degree. Ability to move the earth around at will. Can change soil type at will, this includes the ability to change the fertility of the soil to his will. Limited ability to create mineral such as limestone, coal and granite. Can't make gemstone or precious metals. Can detect gemstone's and precious metals that are underground.**

 **Senua Queen of The Life's Touch. Power to heal any and all sickness or injuries. Weakness – ages with each use of her power.**

 **Yahan Queen of Shadows. Power the travel through shadows, can stay in shadows for days at a time and can see others through shadows. Can't give shadows solid form to attack with. Unknow how far she can travel through shadows, believed to be unlimited.**

 **And there you go, those are all the current kings and queens so far introduced along with their powers.**

 **Make sure to leave a review if you have any opinions regarding the story or just want to show some love for it. Also, the next poll will be up as well on my main page.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **New chapter! Can anyone say it's about time lol. I am so happy so many people so far like my story. Over 400 follows so far. I have to say thank you all. So moving on lets answer some reviews.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky its good to see you again and happy your back. Let me tell you now that there is no harem for CC or Lelouch in this story. Not saying they won't take some ransom person to bed every now and again for the fun of it but really can't see how or why a +500 or +1000 year old would fall in love with someone who will in their eyes die in a blink of a eye. On a sad note we will see a lot of OC characters do to the fact that we have 300 years to work with and I don't plan to do major time skips.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs good eye the kingdom as it is now is a lot like Ba Sing Se right now. Because of my of lack of imagination I am borrowing from every moive, tvshow and anime I have ever watch lol.**

 **Reichenfaust I am keeping it very biointensive for now and will move up slowly to a very limited industrialization. I don't what a set the river on fire becomes of pollution kingdom. If you can give me ideas on how to do that please PM me or leave more reviews. As for you other question I think we both know the answer to that.**

 **Helkil there will be no Kightmares in this story but I do hope to add something special like armor for his royal guard or something. Have to give it more thought.**

 **The Fallen Fox its going to be more of a mix and match type army for the most part. A lot of things will be inspired mostly by the Japanese cultural but I will mix in others as well.**

 **Graymar1 kind of.**

 **CrowKrowCrow ya I kind of fuck up there and went back and fixed it. Let me know when I do that again becomes let's face it I well.**

 **OBSERVER01 I like the character drogos (wink wink). I have no idea what to do with Melisandre.**

 **OverlordMetatron I completely forgot the Romanian Kilij. I well most like add that for like cavalry commandos down the line. Maybe don't really know.**

 **InfinityMask narbo fire can go up that high but like any geass he had limits. Same with tycho, he can do that but there are limits.**

 **Now on with the story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-75BC CC and Lelouch home-

Law and justice, two things people love to think went hand in hand but when you're a 1000-year-old immortal you know better than that. If anything, they were contradictions, illusions, a made-up fantasy to keep the masses in line. Depending on who you were the law didn't apply to you and if you enforced it too much people would call you a tyrant. And let's not forget that everyone had their own ideal of what justice was. The truth was that the world would be a better place without those words but that would require man to actually get along with each other. Something that was as deluded a fantasy as the equal distribution of wealth or worse a world without lies.

They were nice ideas, but man was far too greedy and selfish to go along with any of them and CC should know for it was her own greed and selfishness that had brought them to this world. Yet for all their faults man could sometimes be a wonderful thing to watch. They could come together and put their differences aside to strive for a common goal every now and again. And when they did, they could build wonders never thought possible. Just like the ex-people of the Kingdom of Sarnor was doing now with the Dothraki that were added into her and Lelouch's kingdom. Oh, sure tensions were high between the two peoples and sooner or later it would all explode but for now both sides knew they had to work with each other if they wanted to survive the onslaught that was to come.

To help keep them in line Lelouch and CC had come up with a set of laws for the town that now number some 14,000 people if you counted the 5000 ex Dothraki warriors who were out with Lelouch right now. To keep things simple, they had only passed a handful of laws that were blunt and easy to follow. The first law was of course the most obvious one and that was that the Tennō and Kōgō were the highest authority in the land. Even though it was the most obvious law to pass it was also a very revolutionary one as well seeing as the law was worded in such a way that it made it clear that the Kogo was equal in authority to the Tenno. In a world were women often more than not took a backseat to men, coming out and saying CC had just as much power as her husband was a statement of how the women of their kingdom were not going to be subservient to the men of it.

To help prove that, Lelouch and CC had also passed laws that said that not only did women have equal protection under the law but that they also had the right to inherit, could own land, couldn't be made to marry, and had the right to hold political and military positions with in the kingdom. There were several other laws as well, but they were the main ones that would help to protect women's rights. It really set the stage for equality in their kingdom and though many men didn't like it they were not going to question them on the laws that they were making. After all the majority of the people of the town thought Lelouch and her were gods which there forward made them above questioning.

Sadly, not everything could be as they wanted it to be. Because of the fact that nearly half of their population was Dothraki now, there had to be some compromises in order to keep them in line. There was only so much Haggo and his bloodriders could do to keep them from openly rebelling against Lelouch and her for all the changes they were making to their way of life. They already didn't like the fact that CC could order them around and it took her killing several of them in combat to get them over it. So, to help the transition from moving from their culture to the one they wanted to put in place, they had reluctantly allowed slavery to continue.

It sickened CC to the extreme that they had to allow it to go on but there was little they could do about it. For now, they would just make it as hard as they could to own a slave. They had passed several laws to make sure that owning a slave was as unappealing as it could be. To start off they made it illegal to own a slave under the age of 16 years of age. On top of that a slave owner could not have more than ten slaves work on his or her behalf. A person could also not be born into slavery even if their parents were both slaves themselves. Any free man or woman that had a child with a slave must in turn raise said child as their own. Slave owners must provide food and clothing for any and all slaves they own.

Those were just some of the laws they had passed to start off with to. In a few decades Lelouch and CC plan to add a large tax on slave owning as well. When you looked closely their plan was simple to understand. The harder and more expensive they made it for a person to own another person the more slavery lost its appeal. It would take time, but CC had guessed that within a couple of generations slavery in their land would be gone for good and without the need for a civil war to end it. If that was not the case, then CC was sure that in that same amount of time she and Lelouch would have more than enough support and power to cleanse their kingdom of those who held on to the idea of slavery.

An evil smile makes its way to her face as she thinks about all the painful ways she would use to deal with those people. It is a smile that scares the shit out of Narbo the King of Flames who is sitting right across from her.

"Something got you in a good mood Kōgō-sama?" He asks in hopes of getting her to stop smiling like that.

Looking over at the young man before her CC smiles somewhat kindly at him. She often felt bad for poor Narbo. The young man of 28 name days was a true case of someone who had gotten in over his head and now held a position of power that he was terribly unsuited for. He was a good man and a wonderful follower but he was no leader and yet that is what Lelouch and CC made him when they had him placed as their second-in-command. Because they had decided to make their kingdom based largely off of medieval Japan, they had made up their mind to give him the title of Shōgun. Of course, there version of the Shogun was far different from the one of their old world. Japan's Shogun was a military dictator who had absolute power over the country, their Shogun however was more are less their Prime Minister and had a number of powers that went with that title, but at the end of the day answered to them. These powers included the right to open up discussions with other countries, appoint people to positions in the different offices their empire would one day have, and of course the power to enforce the law by any means necessary including the use of the military to do so. In short it was Narbo's job to make sure that the people obeyed their Tennō and Kōgō. The only thing he couldn't do was declare war or make laws on his own.

Poor boy nearly had a heart attack when they told him what his permanent position was in their soon to be empire. He had thought that as the village grew to become a kingdom, he would be replaced with someone better suited to be second-in-command. Sadly, for him he was perfect for the position as far as she and Lelouch were concerned. He was an honorable young man with a good head on his shoulders. He could come up with ideas, follow them through and didn't have to wait around for people to tell him what to do, but most of all he was loyal. Like many others of the village he hated the Dothraki and the deal Lelouch and her made with them but unlike the rest he wouldn't question or disobey their decisions regardless of how he felt about them.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful it will be when Lelouch and those barbarians bring the rest of their kind to heel." CC says with a scary smile on her lips.

"Indeed Kogo-sama that is a wonderful thought. I truly wish I could be there to see it happen for myself." Narbo says with a look that shows he has some doubts that would happen.

CC sees this look and smiles. "You still have doubts that my husband will accomplish that don't you Narbo-chan."

Narbo's back goes straight when she calls him chan. Like many others in the village Narbo had started to learn the language of their rulers which many called the language of the gods. So, he knew that chan was a word meant to show affection towards babies, young children, close friends and so on. His Kogo-sama however used it as a way to show her displeasure with someone and in this case to show her displeasure towards him.

"I apologize Kogo-sama but yes I still have my doubts about this. I just fail to see the reason why we need to use these barbarians at all. May I ask why you and Tennō-sama feel like we need them?" Narbo asks in a far more calm and polite way then he was really feeling right now. As far as he was concerned calling the Dothraki barbarians was to kind of a word, but then if he were to call them what he truly thought of them in front of his Kogo-sama then he knew he would get in trouble for being what she called uncouth.

CC was well aware of the fact that whenever she was upset with someone, she called them chan. It was her way of getting straight to the point unlike Lelouch who always like the little word games people like to play when they were trying to hide something. She had no patience for that anymore, and preferred people spoke their mind in her presence. So, she was not upset with Narbo questioning her and Lelouch's decisions so much as she was that the boy couldn't speak his doubts even though they had both repeatedly told him to do so. If he couldn't speak his mind what use was, he then. "I would be happy to explain it to you Narbo. You see despite what you or I think of them these Dothraki are useful. When my husband and I gave you and the original 300 your powers we had expected you all to slaughter the Dothraki that were chasing you all with ease. Instead of that however they reduced your numbers from 300 to 187 by use of their superb horsemanship and bow skills. Those are skills we are going to need if we wish to conquer the planes around our home."

By the looks on his face CC can tell Narbo is not fully convinced by what she is saying. "If that is the case Kogo-sama why don't you and Tenno-sama give out more powers or just wait till we have enough people to build up a strong enough military to take action with."

CC laughs a bit at his question. "Oh, and how long do you think that would take. It took over 10 years for our population to reach 8000 people of which we can only spare 2000 for the military. This small number would in turn suggest that we would need a population of over 16,000 to just field a measly 4000 plus troops. Now if my husband is right it would take over 50,000 troops to conquer a sizable portion of the grasslands around us and holding it with such a small number would be impossible. No, we would need at least 100,000 troops to hold the land we conquer from the other Dothraki and to get to that number we would have to wait 50 years if not longer."

"Then why not just wait the 50 years Kogo-sama? Surely to you and Tenno-sama 50 years would be nothing but a moment in time." Narbo says back to CC knowing both she and Lelouch are immortal.

Looking at him CC says "True 50 years is nothing but a blink of an eye to us but then who is to say the people won't just become complacent by then. After all, when you pass away it will be your children and your children's children who will take your place as leaders of what will be by then a city. Why would they care to leave the safety of the wall and river that protects them from the barbarians?"

Narbo had nothing to say to that. His Kogo-sama was right, in ten short years his children who were 7 and 8 namedays old would be fully grown and have children of their own. Why would they risk their lives going beyond the safety of their own homes when they were protected by a wall and the men who guarded it. Even now with hate and revenge still burning hot in the hearts of many of the people for what the Dothraki had done to them, there was still talk about why they should go to war with them at all seeing as they were now safe behind the river and wall. Those voices would only grow as time passed by and as they did, they would be ill prepared for the day the Dothraki or some other enemy finds away pass both of them.

"That still leaves giving more of the people powers Kogo-sama. With you and Tenno-sama around we will never have a need for other people's help." Narbo says.

"And what if me and my husband were to disappear?" CC asks to him in a condescending voice.

Narbo's face takes on a look of shock for he had never thought about his Kogo-sama and Tenno-sama leaving one day. "You would leave us Kogo-sama?" Narbo asks with some fear in his voice.

"No, most likely we wouldn't little boy, but you seem to think my husband and I will be around forever. Let me assure you boy when you are an immortal you learn there is no such thing as forever. Even if we live till the end of time itself, we would still someday fade away and there is always that chance that it will happen tomorrow or the day after. So, it would be best that you and the others learn how to get along without having to rely on the powers we can give you."

Though he feels uncomfortable with what his Kogo-sama is saying Narbo none the less finds no fault with what she is saying. Indeed, like many he thought his rulers would be around well after he had passed away but then he thought the same of his old home as well.

"I understand Kogo-sama. I apologize for questioning your wisdom." Narbo says before he bows his head deeply.

-Two months later-

Sitting in a tent with the ex-kaul and now Great General Haggo and his bloodriders Lelouch thought over what had happened in the past year. After gaining the loyalty of Haggo and his bloodriders Lelouch had immediately set out to reform Haggo's khalasar into a proper fighting force. This was of course met with some resistance as many in the khalasar didn't understand why they needed to change in the first place. It also didn't help that Lelouch who was to them a shorter and over all weaker looking man then Haggo was the one saying it. With Haggo still being alive many didn't obey Lelouch at first and some had even called Haggo and his bloodriders weak for swearing their loyalty to him. There were really only two ways Lelouch could have dealt with that. One was killing Haggo and taking over as kaul which, was something Lelouch didn't what to do, or prove how powerful he really was by killing all those who question him. Needless to say, Lelouch took the second option seeing as Haggo would be needed in the years to come.

Lelouch's decision to kill those who question him had worked out wonderfully, in fact it went better then he could have hoped if he was being honest. He only had to kill about 10 men with his katana and after he let the last man stab him in the heart to show off that he was immortal, well it was safe to say the mindset of the khalasar had changed quickly. The Dothraki followed strength above all other things and a show of great swordsmanship along with showing that he couldn't be killed had more than proven why Haggo swore his loyalty to him. To them just the fact that he couldn't be killed had meant that he was so strong that he transcended life itself and of course he didn't correct them in their line of thinking.

Later that same day CC had to show the same type of strength seeing as he had told them she was his equal in every way. His loving wife didn't really mind most days putting on a show for the lesser beings as she called the people of this world, but that day she was not in what one would call a very good mood. So, in order to move things along quickly the first fool who tried to oppose her got his neck snapped for his troubles by way of her telekinesis. After that she just walked away like nothing had happened at all. Lelouch was worried that this would have a negative impact for her, but it was quite the opposite. Most of the Dothraki now saw her as even more powerful then him and thought that while he had to lower himself down to their level to deal with them, she didn't. It was actually pretty annoying at how simple it really was to deal with them and had made him wish he had done what CC had done.

Well he guessed it really didn't matter how it happen seeing as now they had the Dothraki's respect and loyalty. After the matter was settled Lelouch got himself ready for what he thought would be the long process of turning them into a real army. Surprisingly it didn't take that long at all, it only took about 6 months in total. When it came to anything that had to do with war or just fighting in general, they took to it like a fish in water. To make it even easier Lelouch had used Mongol military tactics as a bases for their new training. They already had many similarities to the Mongols anyways, so it was an easy transition.

To start off with Lelouch would have them keep their bows as their main weapon and of course he wouldn't replace their composite bow for the far inferior Yumi bow. Lelouch may be basing a lot of the new kingdom he was building off of the Japanese culture, but he was no fool. If he were to take their composite bow away not only would they not be as good as they already were, but it would take far longer than he wished to retrain the Dothraki on how to use a Yumi bow in combat. No, all he would do was teach them better tactics such as the feigned retreat. The tactic itself would not be hard to teach but to get the Dothraki to use it would be. For them any retreat was a cowardly thing to do, even if said retreat was being used to lure an enemy in for attack. Once Lelouch however explained to them that the feigned retreat could only be pulled off by the most skilled and bravest of warriors their tone changed. If done wrong the feigned retreat could easily turn in to a rout and if not timed right, then the ones doing the fake retreat could be overtaken and killed down to the last man. To them this was like going up to a sleeping dragon and slapping it just so they could show off how brave they were. In other words, they loved it.

Lelouch knew they wouldn't use this tactic for some time seeing as he had not planned to take on any of the bigger khalasar for the time being, but it was still good news to find that they like the tactic none the less. For now, Lelouch would go after the smaller khalasars that were lucky enough or small enough to go over look by the bigger ones. They would add these smaller ones in to their own forces as they found them till, they were a big enough size to take on the bigger ones in the west.

Well that was the plan anyways but like most first plans they get tossed out the window as soon as you make them. That was why he was currently in a tent with Haggo and his top lieutenants. The plan may have been to take out the smaller khalasars but an opportunity had presented itself that was hard to pass up. Before Lelouch had set out with his small army he had taken along two of his kings of power. They were not there for protection however seeing as he had already made it clear that going against him was unwise. The reason he brought them along was because of their unique geass, which were perfectly suited for an army.

First there was Tosen the King of Sound. He was an old blind man well past his 50's who had the unique geass of seeing things through the use of sound waves. To most people this was a useless power but only to those who didn't understand the full scope of his power. With his power Tosen could hear a pin drop in a busy room and could also hear everything around him for miles. If he so wished Tosen could even pinpoint his power so he would only hear the things he wanted to hear as well. To put it simply he was for all intents and purposes a human radar who if he wanted could sense anything up to 50 miles away in any direction. This in turn made it so that any army he was with was all but impossible to sneak up on or hide from.

The other king Lelouch had brought with him had a geass that was just as unique as Tosen's. Ithoke the King of the Far Sight had like his name suggested the geass to see farther and better than the average man. His eyesight was so good in fact that he could see with perfect clarity up to 1 or 3 miles away depending on conditions. This made him the perfect long-range scout for any army. This also made him perfect for covering Tosen's one weakness and that being that the farther he stretched his geass the less detail he could give you on what it was that he was hearing. At short distances he could tell you how many people were in a room and their shape and size but the farther away something was from him the harder it became to tell what it was. Ithoke had no such weakness when it came to his eye site. Not only could he see clearly at over a mile, but he could most likely count how many hairs were on a person's head if he so wished.

They were the ones who informed him that just a day's ride from where they were was a khalasar that numbered around 10,000 strong. Lelouch had of course informed Haggo and told him to bring all his bloodriders and kos to a war meeting to discuss what was to be done with this information. Of course, most of the men in the tent wanted to fight the larger khalasar but didn't give any plans on how to go about doing so.

"We have the better weapons and armor. I say we fight the cunts and kill them all." Says one of the kos, a man Lelouch hadn't even bothered to remember his name.

The men around the tent make their agreement known with a roar of approval that hardly impressed Lelouch. The same could be said about Haggo as well. He had not survived this long with his khalasar intact by simply attacking without thinking things through.

"And how do you plan we should go about this attack?" Haggo asks in such a way that it lets his kos know he expects a good answer.

The man just sits there and looks down in shame at Haggo's question. Haggo may not be his Kaul anymore but he is still above him and knows Haggo will not hesitate to kill him if he does not give a good answer. His Tenno-sama on the other hand would not be so kind if he didn't like the answer as well.

Seeing that the man was not going to answer him Haggo says "We may indeed have better weapons and armor then those you all wish to attack but 10,000 men with bows is enough to make up for that difference. So, unless one of you has a real plan, then shut the fuck up."

Watching as Haggo deals with his men in such away brings a smile to Lelouch's face. His wife had indeed pick out the right man to lead their army but Lelouch still wanted to see if he could come up with a plan himself to deal with these 10,000 men or if he will suggest letting them be.

Looking over at Lelouch who is sitting at the head of all the men in the tent Haggo says, "Tennō-sama I to would suggest we attack, but that we also make use of this feigned retreat of yours. I will take 500 men and go attack the enemy. When they turn to attack me and my men in return, we will retreat to a place where you can attack them from behind with the rest of our army."

Lelouch looks at Haggo but says nothing for a bit, then says, "You do realize that if you fail you will die at your enemy's hands or mine. I will not except failure."

Looking his Tenno in the eyes Haggo says, "I would expect nothing less Tenno-sama."

Nodding his head Lelouch then says. "Ithoke when you were scouting did you see any hills or trees that we could use to hide the main bulk of my army?"

Ithoke who had been standing behind his Tenno-sama along with Tosen says "Yes Tenno-sama there was a set of hills just 10 leagues away from the enemy.

"Which is only 5 leagues from where we are right now." Lelouch thinks about it for a bit longer then stands up and says. "Prepare the men, we set out as soon as we are ready." Lelouch commands.

Each and every man in the tent bowed their heads then stand to go get ready for the battle that was to come.

About an hour later Lelouch walks out of his tent to the site of 5,000 men dressed in an improved version of the Samurai armor that he had the blacksmiths of his village make. Made from lighter steel plating then what the rest of the world was no doubt using at this time it had the strength of a medium set of armor but was only as heavy as light armor was. Lelouch had done away with most of the under clothing that was traditionally used by the Samurai and replaced it with boiled leather and chainmail armor. He had also done away with the traditional kegutsu footwear and replaced it with boots of leather with steel toes. The rest he kept the same.

The armor itself was colored black with a symbol in the middle of the dou that would become well known with his army in the coming years. Lelouch had to smile at the symbol for it was one that pissed off his wife quite a bit for she never did like Lord of the Rings. The Eye of Sauron or as Lelouch told his men the Eye of Shadow was clearly mark for all to see and surrounding it in Japanese script were the words that would become synonymous of the army of the kingdom. "We are death, the destroyer of worlds."

They were dark and frightening words but that was exactly what he wanted for his army and kingdom. Lelouch wanted his kingdom to be feared by all who were not a part of it, so as to keep any would be enemy at bay. One day he would make a peacekeeping force to safeguard the kingdom from the inside but for now he would carve a path of destruction throughout the land. After all, before creation there was destruction. At least that was the case when it came to building a new kingdom.

"Mount up, we ride to battle now!" Lelouch yells out.

A loud war cry follows Lelouch's words, then each man goes to mount their horse. Going over to his own horse which was a beautiful black war horse given to him by Haggo Lelouch mounts it and takes the lead in front of his army as they ride to their first battle.

-Horus later-

Riding slowly in front of a unit of 500 mounted riders Haggo took several deep breaths as he readied himself for what he was about to do. He was not afraid as some would no doubt think, but worried about failure. The feigned retreat required both perfect timing and speed. If he fucked up on even one of these he would be over ran and remembered as a loser but if he succeeded, he would be remembered in stories of the man who help start a great empire. The timing of the retreat he was sure he and his men could pull off, but the speed needed to stay ahead of the enemy was the problem. The armor their Tenno-sama gave them may have been light, but it still made them slower than their enemy on horseback. To fix this Haggo had ordered his men to drop all their armor except for the Dou. This would allow them to keep a good amount of speed when riding and allow them to keep some protection.

Seeing dust kicked up from a distance Haggo knew it was time to attack. Gripping the reins tightly he gives the signal for his men to charge forward. They have already killed the enemy scouts so the enemy should have no idea they were coming.

It takes but moments to reach the front of the enemy line and like he had thought they had no idea who they were. Drawing their bows, the men of Lelouch's army get ready to attack. Once in range they loosen their arrows at the enemy who were not ready for the attack, killing a good amount of men. What followed was a loud cry of pain, that was quickly followed by the war cry of 10,000 angry Dothraki who quickly gave chase to their now retreating foe.

As soon as they had loosened their arrows Haggo had order his men to brake left and ride hard. When he looked back, he saw that his plan had work. Right behind him was a clearly angry enemy moving as fast as they could to catch him and his. He can hear their war cries as he rides as fast as he can away from the enemy and can even make out the word coward being yelled at him along with a handful of other words. He and his men however payed no heed to the enemy and just kept riding on with them right on their tail.

An arrow fly's through the air and strikes the man who was riding to the left of him in the head killing him instantly. Haggo takes but a moment to look behind him and sees the enemy just moments away from catching up to them, firing arrows as fast as they can in hopes of slowing them down. Like he had thought even with them leaving most of their armor behind they were still slower then the enemy. Looking back in front of him he just kicks his horse harder trying to get as much speed out of the animal as he can

More of his men are hit with arrows as they keep riding like hell is right behind them. Then they see the high hill there Tenno-sama is hidden behind. A smile makes its way to Haggo's face as he rides passed the high hill.

A loud war cry is heard from over the hill before the site of men in black armor ride over it and then down it towards the enemy. The enemy didn't know what to make of these men only that their black and red face masks with fangs of blood and the great eye in the middle of their armor makes them look like demons straight out of hell. They show no fear however and a detachment of some 3000 men brake off to engage them. They fire their arrows at these men in black and to their shock their arrows seem to do little more than bounce off them. They quickly try to draw back their bows again to fire more arrows only for the enemy to beat them to it firing arrows of their own killing many. This does not however stop the Dothraki from firing again but just like before the arrows do little damage to the men in black, only killing a handful. Not paying any heed to this however the 3000 Dothraki continued to charge on to meet their foe in close quarter combat and with a mighty crash they run right into Lelouch and his men.

What followed was in short pure slaughter, as the black demons cut a path of carnage straight through them with their long spears and curved swords. The Dothraki with their arakh and whips tried to use them to stop the one-sided slaughter, but it helped little. When their blades met the demons cut straight through them or were just faster to strike them than they were. The whips had even lesser effect do to the momentum of their enemy's charge. They were just moving to fast for them to stop and from there point of view these demons were unstoppable.

From Lelouch's point of view things were much more different. As he rode in front of his army cutting down one enemy after the other with the same ease that a farmer would reap his crop, he couldn't help but think this was just plain sad. At first Lelouch had thought these Dothraki were a lot like the Huns or the Mongols but that was clearly a insult to the two races. From the very onset of the battle they should have realized that with the momentum built from coming down the hill they stood no chance of stopping them. And from the moment that their arrows showed they had little effect in killing them they should have retreated to a safe distance, but they didn't and instead they met him steel for steel.

In other words, they were foolish to the extreme. Sure, they had no way of knowing that Medieval metallurgy was simply not up to the challenge of facing his own but still all the signs were there. Do to Narbo's power over fire Lelouch was able to burn away many of the impurities from the steel his blacksmiths were making. This simply meant that his steel was unrivaled by any other in this world. It was an unfair advantage but then when had he ever fought fairly.

As Lelouch and his men continued to move forward cutting down their enemies like they were nothing, Haggo looked back and saw the enemy had given up the chase in favor of trying to stop his Tenno's rampage. His Tenno had ordered that they were to take as many of the enemy alive as possible and in order to do that he knew they needed to kill the Khal and his bloodriders. If they didn't get to him fast enough then most of the men of this khalasar would die. Which in turn would make this attack nothing more than a huge waste of time in his Tenno's eyes. That was something he knew his Tenno wouldn't be happy about.

So, looking around Haggo spots who he is sure is the Kaul of this khalasar. He is a good bit away from his Tenno but close to him and the men he is in charge of. Giving a mighty war cry of his own he orders his men back in to the fray. It took but moments for him to reach the enemy and they had been foolish enough to take their eyes away from him. No doubt they thought him a coward that they had nothing to fear from even though they should have guessed that just because he was the bait to set the trap didn't mean he was a coward.

Once they crashed into the enemy the charge quickly turned in to an all-out melee do to Haggo's men not having their full equipment on. Without it they could not keep up the full charge, but it mattered little for they were already in the midst of the Kaul and his bloodriders. During the start of the melee the bloodriders lived up to the tradition of being the best of a Kaul's khalasar by killing more than a few of his men but the superior weapons they had quickly proved the difference. When he met in a head on clash with the enemy Kaul it proved the difference once again as Haggo sliced through the Kaul's arakh and his body. As he watched the man fall Haggo felt a sense of remorse for the man for with his death started the death of the Dothraki way of life

From his place on the battle field Lelouch heard a great cheer rise up which was in turn quickly followed by an even greater cry of despair. A dark smile appeared on Lelouch's face for he already knew what had happened. The enemy Kaul was dead and Haggo was most likely the one to have killed him. Taking but a moment Lelouch sends a thought to CC letting her know what has happen.

-Lelouch and CC's home-

Sitting down at a table in the home of his rulers Zeki the historian for the yet unnamed kingdom that he was a part of was taking notes for the first history book about the kingdom on what his rulers called paper. A truly amazing thing this paper was. It was so much cheaper and easier to make then parchment. Say what you want but when something was cheaper to make then another similar item, but which kept the same results you tended to go with the cheaper item. It was also one of the things he was making a note of in his book.

His Tennō-sama and Kogo-sama had tasked him personally with the writing down of their kingdom's history and it was to be in their own words completely unbiased. He was shock that his rulers would tell him to do such a thing for in the words of his Kogo-sama "History was written by the victor." It had been that way sense time had started so to be told to tell the full truth was unusual to say the least. When he asked his rulers if they were really ok with that, they had simply answered that how was one to learn from past mistakes if they were not written down as they happened. So that is what he was going to do. He would write it all down, each triumph, each mistake and leave nothing out. He would of course start with the founding of the village and what many people now called the year of the Mandate of Heaven. When it was learned by the people of the village that the word Tenno meant heavenly sovereign or king of heaven then they naturally thought that their rulers were gods or at the least sent to them by the gods. So, in accordance with that thought Zeki had mark down the first year of the Kingdom as 1AMH or After the Mandate of Heaven. For some reason when he told his rulers what he had called the first year of their reign they had laughed. They never told him what they found so funny, but he chalked it up to one of their many odd quirks.

Putting his arms over his head Zeki starts to stretch his back and hears it crack.

"Feeling your age-old man?" CC says with a light giggle.

"Hardly Kogo-sama. I am still as spry as a man half my age." Zeki says to her.

"Well for a man in his 60's I would have to agree. Your young proteges have already gone home for the night. Makes me wonder who the old one really is?" CC says with a kind smile towards the old man. Of all the people in the village she could honestly say she only liked a few of them and out of those few he was her favorite. An immigrant from the Yi Ti he was one of the few learned men that was with the original refugees that she and Lelouch had ran into. He was also one of the few that she allowed to talk plainly with her.

"You flatter me my lady." The old man gives a mock bow and hears his back give a loud crack, followed by a painful groan.

Another giggle leaves CC's lips but then her head snaps and a ghost of a smile comes to her lips.

Zeki sees this smile and asks, "Good news from Tenno-sama?"

Yes, Zeki knew about his ruler's ability to communicate with each other over long distances and though it scared him to know that, he also found it just as fascinating as their ability to grant god like powers to their followers.

"Indeed, write this down. On the 3rd day, of the 6 month, of the 13th year of the Mandate of Heaven the Tenno of the kingdom (and she hated this name) of Numenor and his Great General Haggo defeated a force of some 10,000 Dothraki with a force of only some 5000 men. Then begins his conquest of the surrounding lands." CC says with a satisfied smile.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter end and thank god. That took longer than I thought.**

 **Ok so I want to answer some questions that I know people with ask before they ask them. So, the deal with slavery in Lelouch and CC kingdom was only allowed so they could pacify the Dothraki, it will not be around long and I have plans to get rid of it. Now before some one points out why didn't Lelouch just geass them to obey the answer is simple. He does not have geass anymore. Like CC once Lelouch became immortal do to the code he lost his geass.**

 **On other note I did not see Lyanne living winning the poll but you guys have spoken so she lives.**

 **I have added two more OC to the story but they will not be around long but I well still give details on their powers just to clear things up.**

 **Tosen the king of Sound (yes, he looks like an older Tosen from bleach). Has Enhanced Hearing and can hear a pin drop up to 50 miles away. Depending on distance he can use his hearing to make out the shape of an object or person in great detail.**

 **Ithoke the King of the Far Sight. Has telescope sight, can see up to 1 or 3 miles away with great detail. This makes him the perfect scout.**

 **Once more make sure to leave a review of the story if you can. Good or bad it helps me fix and make the story better and as gets more people to read it.**

 **new poll will be up shortly. question is should Lelouch and CC have dragons. if the answer is yes the dragons will not be the same as what the dragons lords have.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Unbeta**

 **Ok so I am not going to lie like with my last story I lost all interest in anything that had to do with GOT but made myself get back in to doing my stories. With that said another thing I have to admit I bit off more than I could chew with this story. I mean wow it is harder to do then I had first thought. I mean I have to be like 100% original. So, to all my fans send me some ideas for this story. Anything you got send them to me.**

 **Poll results are in. Lelouch and CC will have dragons.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs right now we are seeing mostly cavalry but will soon see infantry in the next chapter. And yes, there will be different armors depending on statistic in the army. The only common thing will be that the Eye of Sauron and the words of the army will always be on the front of the chest.**

 **InfinityMask it is strange, but this story is mostly for fun and polls. Kind of a fan decide thing with a lot of random thoughts and ideas.**

 **Notsofrilly first child soon to come. FYI I was going to put in a lemon between Lelouch and CC this chapter but got trap and was already running like 3 months behind. If anyone can write me up one send it to me.**

 **J.F.C yes I am going to keep going. As for the King of Earth or dirt as he is known by. He will play a major part in the upcoming chapter. I don't wish to give to much away but as you read this chapter I am sure you can guess where he is head along with another character.**

 **Guest frost dragon or fire dragon more powerful? I have no idea lol**

 **Hexmaster23 I am using Nightmare of Nunnally Geass power. If you have not read it I well cut to the chase and say that it did affect the physical world by giving Lelouch a suit of black armour that made him as powerful as a kightmare. I know silly idea for Lelouch's power but those are kind of the types of powers you will see.**

 **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover no harem and I am happy you like that. Now I do like them somewhat if done right but in this story CC and Lelouch only. As for the children may they will but who cares about the kids really lol.**

 **Arc I am really worried about that to. So, I am trying to keep the super powers down to a small amount. As for the dragons will I have plans for them and you will see them playless of a role then some may like. I love OP Lelouch and CC but I want the army to lose from time to time. Oh by the way after this chapter we will be 69 year before the Conquest of Westros.**

 **Tsun, Haggo does not have geass because he does not want it. He is still Dothraki and does not trust it despite swearing loyalty to Lelouch and CC**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Kingdom of Numenor 16AMH or 72BC-

Looking out over the land from on top of the walls of Minas Tirith capital city of Numenor CC thought about how things have been going over the last three years. After the victory of their kingdom's first battle, the city of Minas Tirith had seen a significant increase in population in the form of ex Dothraki slaves. The majority of the warriors in the khalasar that Lelouch had done battle with had died in the fighting but their slaves which numbered about some 4000 people had survived. For a population that was starting to stagnate do to everyone already being married and the kids not being old enough to procreate this was a good boom and brought it up to about 18,000 or 19,000 people in total. What made it even better was that these slaves were not useless and many of them were skilled builders and farmers. Freeing them was also not a problem seeing as one of the laws that she and Lelouch had put into place had made it clear that only the soldiers that fought in the battle where they were acquired had the right to claim a slave. None of the soldiers however claimed any of the slaves do to not needing them. The army already provided everything they needed and anyone who was not a part of the army was not allowed to come along on a campaign. Sure, the soldiers could have sold them to someone but seeing as the ones who had fought in the battle were all ex-Dothraki they didn't see the need for coin.

That would change in time but for now that type of thinking benefited her a lot. With Lelouch gone for the next couple of years or so that left her in charge of the growing city. Which was fine seeing as she didn't care for battles anymore and all she really needed to do was tell Narbo what to do and he took care of it. Sadly, not everything could be put on Narbo's shoulders, however. Things like basic infrastructure was something that Narbo didn't know anything about, so it was up to her to teach him and others about it. When the building of the city had first started it had been easy to accommodate people but with a population of 19,000 and rising CC had to think about things like building a basic sewage system.

This had proven to be difficult however seeing as when CC had called in the builders to talk about the construction of one, none of them had any clue on how to even get started. For CC it was a reminder of how primitive these people really were. The fact that she had to explain both how and why they needed to build such a system was just sad. It took hours of explaining to get it through their hard heads that when human waste builds up it leads to disease and plague. And when she finally did get them to understand it one of the fools had suggested that they just dump the waste into the river surrounding the city. It was at that point that she damn near lost it and started killing people. Lelouch had often joked that she had gotten grumpier in her old age, but could you really blame her seeing as she had just gotten done explaining on how human waste could be harmful to people.

Lucky for everyone in the room at the time she had been able to keep her temper in check and had simply kick the man out and then started outlining the sewage system. The whole thing would be underground using clay pipes to run the waste down to an area that was about half a mile down away from the wall. Because of the need to keep the pipes away from any of the wells and the river she had them headed towards the mountain. Once the waste was there the men or women who had committed a lesser crime of the law would be sent there to bury it.

Speaking of law lawbreakers, there was surprisingly a small amount of them so far in their growing city. Though that may have had more to do with how harsh the punishment was for breaking the law. Having to bury human waste was in reality one of the lightest punishments for breaking the law and of course capital punishment was the highest.

Nobility had yet to take hold in their kingdom but those that were kings and queens of power had of course come to the conclusion that they would be the first to be risen to the position of nobles once land became available. They were not wrong for they would indeed be the first of Lelouch and CC's nobles, but they wanted to make it clear that the higher you were up in society the more was expected of you. If you were a noble and you failed them the punishment would be far worse for them then it would be for a commoner. And seeing as they were basing a big portion of their kingdom on Medieval Japan they had decided to introduce Seppuku as the ultimate punishment for the highest of crimes.

They had however taken it to a whole new level. If a man or woman was sentence to capital punishment, they could choose between the hangman's noose or commit seppuku. The difference between the two was that if you were hanged you would be seen as a coward who had no honor and if you were the head of your family, they could lose their rank, land, and possessions. But if you choose to commit seppuku you were seen as an honorable man who simply lost his way and who's family would lose nothing once you passed away. To ensure this CC had also made it clear that the government would make sure of this.

There were mix reactions on this, but overall Seppuku was mostly accepted. After all what one of the things a man or woman feared most is what would happen to their family after they were executed for a crime.

Another thing CC had learned from this worlds C's world is that they had something called trial by combat. Which she found was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard of. It was one thing to not let a family lose everything for one of its member's mistakes, but it was a completely different thing to allow a man who is was strong enough to get away with anything he wishes so long as he could beat someone in combat. So, it was safe to say something like that would not exist in their kingdom.

Lelouch and her did however allow the duel to exist in their laws. If two men had a grievance that could not be settled, then they could go to the ruling body of the land they are on to settle it by way of a duel. The dual could be to the death or not depending on how the ruling body decided. A champion could be called to fight on one's behalf in a dual if one of the two individuals was considered handicapped or too grossly overmatched to be considered fair. It was also stated that if a champion could not be found to fight on behalf of one of the individuals, then the samurai would be called on to fight on that individual's behalf. There were other rules on tops of these but overall it would help to keep any greedy person from taking advantage of the dual. After all, when it came down to it most greedy people were also cowards who didn't have it in them to put their own lives at risk.

However, no matter how many laws CC and Lelouch passed they couldn't do anything to stop corruption. Sooner or later some power-hungry fool would come along and try to gain more power for themselves. The Great Game would be played no matter what and some fool would try to remove Lelouch and her from power. It would be fun to watch them try.

-The Plains around Minas Tirith -

Things had gone well over the last two years Lelouch thought to himself. After the first battle of his conquest Lelouch had moved on to start subjugating or eliminating the khalasars that remained in the east. There were not that many of them to tell the truth with the khalasar of 10,000 that he had conquered being the largest of them. The rest that they ran into were so small that it was no wonder they went unnoticed by Khal Mengo when he united all the Dothraki tribes some years ago. Some in fact only numbered a couple of 100 men or so. They were easy to overlook if you didn't go looking for them. Lelouch however had Tosen and Ithoke so going overlooked by him was not going to happen.

Both men had been invaluable to him over the last two years and so it was a truly sad day when Tosen had died in his sleep. He was already an old man when Lelouch had set out with his army and the two years on horseback had not been easy on him. It was actually surprising he had lived for as long as he had. Still the man had never once complained or let known he was sick. For that Lelouch was holding a funeral worthy of a king for him.

The now 20,000-man army that he had help build now lined a walkway with 10,000 men on each side on horseback. Riding down the walkway was of course Lelouch and Haggo at the front with Tosen's body on a wagon drawn by 4 strong horses and 5 men riding on each side. In front of them was Tosen's funeral pyre stack high into the air. Once they got to the pyre Lelouch and Haggo got off their horses and go to help carry Tosen's body to the top of the pyre. For the men who are watching this they thought it was a great honor to have their Tenno-sama and Great General carry the man's body to his pyre. It made it clear exactly how much this man has done for the army and the kingdom as a whole. And to show even more respect for him Haggo takes a horse and slays it so Tosen will have a mount in death. Finally, Lelouch and Haggo both take a torch and set the pyre on fire. Stepping back from the flames they watch as it engulfs the body.

As he watches on Haggo says to his Tenno-sama, "It will be harder to find any leftover khalasars now that Tosen has died."

"Indeed, his value to us could not be understated." Lelouch says.

"What will we do now Tenno-sama?" Haggo asks.

"We will be heading home for the time being. The army needs to be refitted and winter is not that far away." Lelouch says to him.

Haggo for his part just nods his head at this. Winter on the plains is not nearly as bad as some of the places he has heard about but even still it is a time were even his people don't move around a lot.

"Plus, my wife as informed me that your first grandchild is to be born soon. I am sure you would like to be there for that." Lelouch adds knowing the man would indeed like to be there to welcome his first grandchild into the world.

A smile comes to Haggo's face at the thought of his daughter and her first child. When news had reached him that she was with child he was beyond happy even though he didn't like that fool of a husband of hers. Even though he was a great warrior who was responsible for the safety of his rulers the man still pissed him off.

-Several weeks later-

Riding through the gates of the city Lelouch took in the changes over the last 2 years. Construction had begun on the towers for the wall, and new houses made from the concrete that CC had introduced to their people lined the streets. Things were coming together quite well so far. Which was good for it was proof that CC and he had not wasted their time with these people.

As he rode down the street, he saw shops selling goods such as, wine, beer, bread and wooden furniture instead of trading for it. The barter system was all well and good for a small population but after the first baby boom Lelouch and CC realized that it was just not practical. So, to move away from this CC and him had come up with the coin system that would be used in their kingdom. Each coin was made at a certain weight, size and style so as to represent their value.

The smallest coin was made from copper and had the symbol of the Eye of Shadow on it. CC didn't really like this choice of design but seeing as it was the official symbol of the army, she had agreed that it was best choice seeing as it would serve as a warning to those who would dare to counterfeit their coins. Counterfeiting money was nothing new and had been around for as long as coins have been made. To deal with this they had passed a law that counterfeiting was a treasonous activity and punishable by death. Of course, if you were not from their kingdom then things got a bit more complicated, but it was safe to say that if they found some other land counterfeiting their coins then they would look at it as an act of war. And by the time that happen CC was sure their kingdom and army would be big enough to discourage such a thing.

The next coin was made of silver and was slightly bigger than the copper one and for the symbol they had decided to honor Haggo and his men for what they had done so far and would do down the line by making it a horse. Most of the refugees didn't like this but had let it go for now but Lelouch was sure it would become a problem down the line.

Last was the gold coin which was the biggest of the coins. For this one they had picked the very symbol of their bondage to life. The people could think what they wanted but immortality was not freedom. It was a curse and one that even though they were sick of it, they would never push it on anyone else. So yes, the symbol of geass was what they had pick to be stamp on their gold coins and also what they had decided would be the symbol of their new kingdom. It would serve as a reminder that even though they were both powerful they were still powerless against the shackles that bound them to life.

As he keeps riding by, he does spot something that he finds intriguing. "Well that didn't take very long now did it." Lelouch says to himself as he looked at the clearly religious building with the symbol of geass on it.

"You say something Tenno-sama?" Haggo asks his lord.

"Nothing of any importance. Why don't you go and check on your child? I well call for you if I need you for anything." Lelouch says to Haggo.

"Thank you Tenno-sama." Haggo says with a quick bow of his head then rides off quickly to go see his child.

Lelouch just shakes his head at this and smiles. Even after 500 years alive it was still a wonderful site to see a father who truly loves his child. Shortly after Haggo takes his leave Lelouch rides up to his own home and sees CC sitting there on the porch drinking what he can only guess is wine.

Getting off his horse Lelouch starts to make his way up the walkway when CC calls out to him. "Welcome home my love. Did you have a productive outing?"

"Indeed, I did dear, but I do not wish to talk about that right now." He says as he walks up to her and leans down to kiss his wife deeply. They both moan into the kiss and when Lelouch ends the kiss he says. "I have missed you."

"Missed me? Lelouch you have hardly been gone a moment in time to us." CC says with a teasing smile on her face.

"True but a moment away from you is the same as an eternity." Lelouch says back to her with a soft smile.

"Yes, will I guess there is something to be said about having the physical you here with me, instead of just the mental you." She says as she runs her hands over his clothed chest. Of all the things in their lives that they have become bored with, sex was definitely not one of them.

-A couple of weeks later-

Today was a day of celebration for Haggo for his first grandchild had just been born and do to his Kogo-sama the child had been born safely. Now a party was being thrown on behalf of the child's birth do to Haggo's position in the kingdom. As he held his grandson in his arms Haggo couldn't help but be a little cross at his good-son for not being here to celebrate his child's birth but that fool Steinþórr had taken the opportunity of his return to wonder off once more. If it were not for Steinborr being a great warrior and for love of his daughter, he would have killed Steinborr by now. Steinborr's absence also caused a big problem in the form of the child not being given a name yet.

Already much of the customs that Haggo and his men held dear were being lost with each passing day. Most of his men were already seeing their rulers as gods and were quickly changing to please them. Haggo himself didn't believe they were gods seeing as if something could bleed then it can be killed. He did believe however that they were blessed by a god and that he simply lacked the means to kill them. It didn't matter anyways for even if he did have a way to kill them, he would not even try.

Haggo's father Khatho had once said he was as smart as he was strong and that would help him one day. Before his death Haggo's father had always reminded his son that a strong khal could take over a 5,000-man khalasar but it was the smart one that could keep it. That is why Haggo had learn to watch people closely and learn from them what he could and as he grew older, he used what he had learned to keep his father's khalasar after he had passed. Sadly, by the time his father passed away Khal Mengo had already united most of the Dothraki tribes by enslavement or killing those who would not join him. Knowing the same would happen to him at the time Haggo had wisely sought out Khal Mengo and join him willingly.

After that Haggo had fought hard for Mengo winning his trust and when his daughter got sick, he used that trust to leave the khalasar with his men. Such trust Mengo had in him that he didn't even ask Haggo why it was that he was leaving. After all what threat was a khalasar of 5000 to one that number over 100,000.

Now he was the Great General of an army numbering 20,000 ex Dothraki warriors, with armor and weapons that made crushing their enemies easy. Which was proven during his first battle for his rulers. In total only 437 out of the 5000 men he fought with that day had died in the battle with a handful being injured. And most of those deaths were from his 500 men unit which saw only 158 men out of the 500 living do to being lightly armored. The enemy in reality were only able to kill 95 fully armored men. It clearly showed the difference between his rulers armored warriors and those who were not armored at all to a frightening degree. At the end of the battle the enemy only had about 3000 men left alive, most of whom decided to die by the sword then to submit.

Those that did choose to submit to his rulers would soon realize that they had made the right choice. Haggo didn't know how much his Tenno-sama or Kōgō-sama plan to conquer but whatever the amount they did conquer would always face challenges from those who wanted what they had. There would be no shortage of battles to come in the following years and with it glory to be had. He was thankful for that; in fact, he was so thankful that he was headed up to his rulers so as to ask them an important question.

Like in most cultures it was the father more often than not who named the child his wife had given birth to but seeing as Haggo's good-son was not here if fell to him to name the child. However, seeing as if it were not for his Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama his daughter would be dead, he felt it was only right to ask them to name the child.

So, walking to where his rulers were sitting high above them Haggo kneeled to them and with the child in his arms and his daughter by his side asked. "Tenno-sama, Kogo-sama I humbly ask will you do me and my daughter the honor of naming by grandson."

Lelouch and CC both looked down at the baby in front of them. They really didn't care about the child or what its name was going to be. However, they knew how deep traditions ran and the naming of a child was high up there in every culture and to be asked to name the child instead of the father or grandfather was thought of as a high honor. To refuse to name the child after being asked to do so would be thought of as a great insult to Haggo which would bring nothing but headaches to them.

So, with fake smiles on their faces and using their power to make their codes glow blood red they both say as one. "Come forward all of you and behold he who shell ride the pale horse and from his back he shells bring death to our enemies. And all shell despair at his name, Attila."

-3 years later Spring 19AMH or 69BC-

Winter had come and gone in the blink of an eye for Haggo and his army. For 3 years they had trained, prepared and waited for this moment to come. The moment the name of their kingdom would become known to the world and it started with the battle that was to come. After the birth of his grandson Attila his Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama had called him and his top men to a meeting to discuss their plans for the following spring. The plan was simple, conquer, consolidate and fortify the lands surrounding Numenor lands. There was however one small problem with that plan, Dothraki didn't build. He and his men may have forsaken the Dothraki ways for the most part but that didn't change the fact that none of them knew how to build anything. He guessed that is why his Tenno-sama had sent that cocksucker Oro the King of Dirt with the army along with some 2000 builders.

Haggo's hatred for Oro was well known by now and he swore one day Oro would meet his end by his blade. But for now, he would hold back both his anger and desire to kill the man. His Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama's orders were clear and he knew they would not accept failure from him. Especially if that failure was for personal reasons. So, with that in mind Haggo had set off for his first target, Vaes Dothrak the sacred city of the Dothraki.

Many feelings had gone through Haggo and his men's hearts as they neared Vaes Dothrak. To them this place was more than just their home, it was also their most sacred place. Every last one of them had special memories of Vaes Dothrak. Haggo himself had been born here, had watched as his mother died, met his wife, and had seen his daughter born here. So many good memories were to be found there for him and his men and yet they were sent to destroy it, and all because it was right next to the Womb of the World.

It was really just bad fortunate that Vaes Dothrak happen to be next to the Womb of the World. If it was anywhere else his rulers most likely would have left it alone for a time. But sadly, it was not and Haggo had his orders and would obey them. Yet he was not without a sense of honor and would not burn it down while it was undefended. So, despite his rulers orders he had sent a rider a head to let the dosh khaleen know that he was coming to burn Vaes Dothrak down to the ground and that they should make ready to defend it. The rider never came back but Haggo knew that the dosh khaleen had sent word out for the khals of the land to come to the defense of Vaes Dothrak. But once again misfortunate plagued Vaes Dothrak for the Great Khal Mengo had died years ago, along with his son Moro and Moro's killer Horro who had been killed himself at the hands of a rival at the end of winter. And with the death of Horro the once great khalasar of 100,000 strong had fallen apart into smaller bands that all went their separate ways. So instead of facing an army of 100,000 men strong he and his men were facing 40,000 from what he could tell.

"You were a fool to let them gather such a force Haggo. Do you think Tenno-sama or Kogo-sama will let this disobedience go unanswered?" Oro the King of Dirt says to the one person he hated more than any other.

Sitting at the head of his war council inside his tent Haggo's eyes look at Oro with anger. "I have not disobeyed them. I am simply giving our enemy the chance to fight back."

"And you don't think they will not disagree with that. If Tenno-sama was here….."

"Then it is a good thing he is not here. Don't forget worm I am the commander of this army and my words are to be obeyed above all others. If you don't like that, I be happy to remove your head from your shoulders." Haggo growls out at Oro

"Why you piece of horseshit. You dare to talk to me like that." Oro yells out and looks to stand only to feel a strong hand clamp down hard on his shoulder and yank him back down.

Looking over at the person who had just yanked him down Oro meets the eyes of their kingdom's strongest fighter and Haggo's good-son Steinporr the King of Sky Fire or Lightning as their rulers called it. Not much was known about Steinporr before the faithful day when their rulers showed up and gave him and his fellow kings their powers. But what was known was that he above all the other King's or Queens was the most powerful in terms of attacking power. Not only could he call on lightning to strike down his enemies but could use that same power to increase his physical strength to the point that he could shatter boulders and punch through steel. It also increased his speed to the point that he was faster than a horse as well. And even without his power he was still stronger and faster than any man Oro had ever seen. So wisely Oro makes up his mind and shuts up.

Seeing that Oro was done and no one else had anything to say Haggo orders everyone out of the tent and to make ready for battle. The only one who does not leave however is Steinporr.

"Something you need Steinporr?" Haggo asks.

Scratching his nose Steinporr says "Not really."

"Then maybe you should go and get ready for battle." Haggo says with some anger. He hated Oro, there was little doubt there but Steinporr was just plain annoying and he was in no mood to deal with his good-son.

"You know he is not wrong." Steinporr says as he stands up. "If you fail in this attack Tenno-sama or Kogo-sama will kill you. That is if you don't die on the battlefield. And now that you have let the enemy increase in size you run the risk of them making you commit Seppuku for disobedience or for losing to many men in the upcoming battle."

"And your point good-son." Haggo asks as he starts to lose his temper.

"No point. It doesn't matter to me if they kill you or make you commit Seppuku but Sazhi would kill me if she found out I didn't say anything. I am just happy you have let the enemy grow stronger. After all it is boring killing a weak enemy." Steinporr says with a big smile as he walks out the tent.

And that was his good son for you. He loved combat and the killing of his enemies more than anything else in the world and had gotten in trouble many times for slaughtering smaller khalasars for it. With that said however he was indeed strong and Haggo felt proud that his child had found such a strong man to marry. But he was also thankful for Steinporr's one weakness. Like Senua Queen of The Life's Touch, Steinporr's power was unbelievably strong for in one use of it he could kill over 100 men but like Senua there was a cost to using it. His was that in each use his mind would stop working for a bit after each use. According to his Kogo-sama sooner or later Steinporr's mind would not start up again and would leave him as a living corpse and nothing more. But that really didn't matter to Steinporr who thought living fast and dying young was the only way to live.

Standing up Haggo makes his way to his arms and armor. Unlike the black armor that all the men in the army wore his was slightly different. As the army grew the need to tell the commanders from the common soldiers was needed, and to do that a law was passed that allowed all commanders the right to decorate their armor as he saw fit. His armor was still mostly black but with gold patters on it, and of course the Eye of Shadow in the middle of the dou. The real difference was the golden symbol of a wild horse on the back of the dou that matched his clans' flag which was a golden horse on a green back round.

As he put on his armor Haggo thought about his people and their culture. After today Vaes Dothrak would be gone and the Dothraki who called it home would follow shortly after. But in him and his clan he would keep their memory alive as best he could.

-Battlefield-

As he sat on top of his horse Haggo looked at the 40,000 enemy riders who were screaming their heads off getting ready to charge forward. Their swords were sharp, and their bows were ready but Haggo was not worried. He and his men may have been outnumbered two to one but after fighting by his Tenno-sama side for so many years he had learned the cold hard truth. His men's arms and armor were just plane superior.

It was shocking to see how useless the bow was when it went up against the steel armor made in Minas Tirith. He was taunt how to use the bow sense he was a child and had always thought of it as the greatest weapon a warrior could have and even his Tenno-sama had said that the Dothraki could have taken over the known world with it. But those were the words, could have. As in they should have been able to do so but their way of using it was wrong and it held the Dothraki back. His Tenno-sama admitted that by all rights they shouldn't have won that first battle. If their enemy had just retreated during his charge and had attacked once more with their bows from a safe distance they would have won easily. But they didn't do that for the Dothraki didn't know how to run from a battle or give ground and in truth before he met his Tenno-sama he didn't either.

Giving a sigh and taking his bow in hand Haggo gets ready to meet the enemy with his 20,000 men. The army is evenly split between the Yari Cavalry and the Cavalry Archers. The plan was simple the 10,000 Yari Cavalry led by his good-son Steinporr would charge in first. Due to their superior armor, weapons and Steinporr's geass they should cut straight through the enemy lines. As this was going on he would take one half of the Cavalry Archers right and his trusted lieutenant Lajo would take the other half left in a flanking maneuver. It was a simple strategy and one his fool of a good-son couldn't fuck up or at least he hoped he couldn't.

Speaking of said good-son Steinporr was smiling widely as he sat on his horse. He couldn't believe how great his life was going sense he joined those refugees who were fleeing Gornath. He had just been passing through when the Dothraki had attacked the city and thought he would die along with the rest of them. But fate seemed to have a different plan for him. The son of some drunk and a bed slave whose name he couldn't even remember, Steinporr was not meant for greatness. And yet here he was on a battlefield about to take on a host of 40,000 angry Dothraki in the name of his rulers.

In truth he really didn't care about the meaning of this battle or why they were fighting it the first place. All he really cared about was proving that he was the strongest in the land. Ever sense he was old enough to walk he was fighting someone for some reason or another. It didn't matter why he fought or who he was fighting so long as he won in the end. That was what mattered to him. His Kogo-sama said the reason for this was because he had never evolved from being a Neanderthal, whatever that meant. He was pretty sure it meant she thought he was an idiot but that was ok his Kogo-sama could call him whatever she wanted for she was the one to give him his geass and introduce him to his spit fire of a wife.

Just the thought of his wife brought a smile to his face. People may have thought Sazhi weak due to the sickness she use to have but the bump on the back of his head proved other whys. He still laughed when he thought of their first meeting. His Kogo-sama had called him to her and his Tenno-sama's house to talk about a fight he had with one of his fellow kings. When he got there, he went to the living room and sat down. Sazhi was there serving the tea his Kogo-sama like so much. Once her tea was served Kogo-sama had introduced Sazhi as Haggo's daughter. He had of course laughed at this, seeing as she was a scrawny little thing that in no way could be Haggo's child and had said as much.

Sazhi had not taken that comment well and instead of serving him tea like she was going to she hit him in the back of the head with the clay tray she had in her hand. Next thing he knew he woke up in a puddle of his own blood and Senua Queen of The Life's Touch healing him. Now one would think he would be mad by the attack on his person, but it was quite the opposite. No sooner did he sit up then did he start to laugh and then precede to woo Sazhi. It took several weeks to convince her to be his wife but in the end she agreed.

Laughing out loud Steinporr couldn't help remembering the shocked faces people gave them when it was made known they were getting married. Everyone thought it didn't make sense for him to marry the woman who had almost killed him, but he thought it made all the sense in the world. After all, why wouldn't he marry the only one out of the three people who had almost killed him. He couldn't marry any of the other two seeing as they were his Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama. He had no interest in men and if his Kogo-sama didn't kill him for trying to marry her then his Tenno-sama sure as hell would. And it would most likely be a very slow and painful death. He may have been an idiot but he was not so foolish as to put his own head literally on the chopping block.

A horn sounds out, it is the signal to begin the attack. A bloodthirsty smile makes its way to Steinporr's face and he yells out, "Alright boys it's time to start a bloodbath!"

The men behind him give a mighty war cry and all at once they start to charge forward. At the same time the enemy gives their own war cry and charges forward as well. The combined might of 50000 men on horseback causes the ground to shake even in Vaes Dothrak.

As his enemy moves forward in a disheveled mess Steinporr looks to the man by his side and yells out "Wedge formation."

And in moments 10,000 heavy cavalry form a great wedge. Arrows fly at them hitting them, but their armor does its job and protects them from the worse of it. Their horses which also have on a light amount of armor don't fare as well but the amount that fall is not enough to slow down the 10,000 men. Right before he makes contact with the enemy Steinporr activates his geass and uses its power to increase his already formidable physical strength.

When his first enemy comes in site, he thrusts his Yari into the enemy horse's head piercing it straight through. Any other man would have let go of the Yari but Steinporr holds on to it and in a feat of terrifying strength he lifts the horse and man into the air. For his allies seeing his feat of strength boosts their spirits but for his enemies it just fills them with terror.

The fearful looks on his enemies faces brings a sickening smile to his lips as he drinks it all in like the finest of wines. And due to the way, his power works Steinporr is able to savor the moment in slow motion. Seeing the spear start to bend due to the sheer weight of the horse and man Steinporr lets go of the spear letting it and its victims fall to the ground. Drawing the two katanas that he always has on his person he moves with lightning quickness and starts cutting down men like lambs to the slaughter.

Elsewhere Haggo and Lajo move their Cavalry Archers into position. They face little opposition due to the enemy being too busy trying to stop Steinporr's rampage but Haggo knows they would have better luck stopping the sun from rising in the sky then stopping his good-son. Seeing that they are in position Haggo takes his horn in hand and gives the signal to fire at will. All at once his 5000 men loosen their arrows in the unprotected sides of their enemies. On the other side of the enemy Lajo gives the same signal to his men. With the double envelopment complete the battle turned into a one-way slaughter with little hope for the enemy to survive.

Now the enemy had only two choices left to them. They could attack either him or Lajo and try to break through the envelopment where it was weakest, or they could retreat from the battle through the opening in the back of the envelopment dust leaving Vaes Dothrak to its fate. Of course, Haggo already knew they wouldn't pick either of these options and would fight on till the bitter end.

"Poor stupid fools." Haggo says under his breath.

Back with Steinporr a loud laugh could be heard coming from the man. He has not had this much fun in a long time. He missed the first big battle all those years ago and there hadn't been another one sense. Sadly, all fun had to come to an end sooner or later and after he killed this man in front of him, he would have cut through the 40,000-man army. Oh, how he would have loved to just continue to fight and kill the enemy but his Kogo-sama had made it clear he had to be the first into Vaes Dothrak so he could claim the prize she wanted. And what his Kogo-sama wanted he would dam hell make sure she got. So, making quick work of the man who charged right at him by carving him in two with one of his katanas. Looking back for but a moment Steinporr makes sure his good-father has things well in control before he moves on. Sadly, his good-father's plan has worked and the enemy was quickly falling apart, which means he has no excuse to go back to the battle.

Giving a sad sigh Steinporr looks at the men around him. "100 of you with me we ride on to Vaes Dothrak the rest of you rejoin the battle."

A couple of hours later found Haggo sitting on his horse a couple hundred feet away from the battlefield on top of a small hill. The fighting was still going on but now it was only a few light skirmishes from those Dothraki who just wouldn't give up. They would be dead soon however and bring a close to this battle. It hurt a bit to see so many of his people dead on the field of battle, but he buried that feeling quickly. He had chosen this path and he would ride it till the end.

Two riders come up to him from the battlefield and bow their heads to him. One rider speaks to him, "Great General Haggo. It is still early, but the number of dead on our side looks to be no more than 1000 men."

Haggo give a hum to that and says, "Not a bad number. Do we know how many are injured yet?"

"No General. But from what I saw the numbers will most likely be double that if not more. On a better note however it looks like more than 5000 men have surrendered to us." The rider says.

Double the number of injured was still not bad at all and to think they took 5000 men alive so far was great news. If all went well, he could hopefully convince half of those 5000 men to join the kingdom. He now just hoped that was good enough news to keep his rulers' from making him commit seppuku. He guessed he would find out soon enough and if they did, he had no one to blame but himself. After all it was him, who chose to disobey their orders in favor of letting the enemy gather as many men as they could. Not like it help them seeing as it didn't even take half a day to do away with them.

Looking over at the other rider that he sent out to find his good-son Haggo asks, "Have you found my good-son yet."

"No General, but I ran in to the men who were with him at the start of the battle. They said he took 100 men to Vaes Dothrak." The rider answers him.

Haggo was well aware that Steinporr had orders from his Kogo-sama to make his way to Vaes Dothrak as soon as possible. For what reason he didn't know, such information was kept from him, much to his displeasure but would it have killed Steinporr to wait till the end of the battle to go running off.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Haggo orders the rider, "Go gather 100 men and go find that fool and remind him that despite whatever orders Kogo-sama gave him Tenno-sama wants as many people left alive in Vaes Dothrak as possible."

And like a bad omen a loud boom is heard from the sky and in the distance skyfire could be seen coming down from the sky. Letting his head fall Haggo knows it's too late, he just hopes that Steinporr does not kill to many people.

-Vaes Dothrak-

Despite what people may have thought of him Steinporr didn't get any joy out of killing weaklings. He failed to understand the thrill some warriors got out of killing unarmed men, women and children. To him it was like saying look at me I am so weak I have to kill those who are weaker than me so I can prove that I am not as pathetically weak as I seem.

That is why he had decided to do the smart thing and ride slowly into Vaes Dothrak. This would give the slaves there enough time to see him coming and realize he meant no harm. He really should have realized that there would have been a few Dothraki warriors left behind to guard the place. Still they were the weakest of the weak as far as warriors were concerned and Steinporr didn't feel like killing them. So, to scare them off he used his geass to bring down a bolt of sky fire. Once more he really should have realized that doing that wouldn't go well. Now Vaes Dothrak was slowly catching fire and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"OH well it's not like Kogo-sama will kill me for this." Steinporr says out loud and then starts to laugh.

"Now where are those old crones?" He wonders to himself as he rides on as his men follow after him.

The fire was starting to pick up fast now and Steinporr knew he had little time to find what he was looking for before the place was ablaze. He didn't fear the fire but knew he couldn't survive it, so he rides quickly till he finds the biggest building in the area. Luckily enough the building is not yet on fire and standing outside of it are a handful of old women who are shouting at a handful of slaves.

As he rides slowly up to them the old women look at him in fear. The black armor he and the other riders have on with its red eye in the middle combined with the demon face masks, his blood thirsty smile, and the fire behind him paints a picture of demons who have come straight out of hell. The riders slowly get off their horses and start to make their way up to them. One of the old crones goes up to Steinporr and starts yelling at him but Steinporr had never bothered to learn the Dothraki language so he just draws his sword and swings it cutting off the old woman's head.

The other old women scream in fear and Steinporr's men take this as the signal to start killing everyone around them. The screams of people dying soon filled the air but Steinporr could care less about that. He had more important things to do then care about some old women and slaves dying. So, walking into the building Steinporr starts to look for what he came for. He ransacks the place in his search for what his Kogo-sama wants till finally he finds it. On the outside it is nothing more than a simple wooden box but it's whats inside the box that matters.

Picking the box up Steinporr walks back out the building to the site of the fire truly getting out of control. Every last living soul that is still in Vaes Dothrak is running for their lives. All except for his men who are waiting patiently for him to come out the building.

"Return back to the main army and tell Haggo that I am returning to Minas Tirith." Steinporr orders.

"Won't Great General Haggo be angry that you left?" One of the riders says as he points to the fire.

Steinporr looks at the man and gives a mocking smile. "Tell the old man that if he has a problem with what I did to take it up with our rulers. I answer only to them and no other." Steinporr says as he goes to his horse and mounts it, then rides off.

-2 weeks later Minas Tirith -

Steinporr had rode nonstop to Minas Tirith and quickly made his way up to his rulers' home. After he had found the box, he would not dare to keep his Kogo-sama waiting long for what she wanted. So once in front of the wooden arch way that is guarded by two men, he gets off his horse and walks right passed them. The guards don't even think about stopping the King of Lightning from going inside. They didn't know why he was here but had guessed it was most likely because he was on a mission from their rulers. And if they stood in his way from completing his mission, he would no doubt kill them and move on like nothing had happened.

Finding his Kogo-sama and Tenno-sama sitting on the porch of their home he walks up to them and falls to his knees. Placing the box in front of himself he then does the traditional Saikeirei bow.

CC and Lelouch just watch him for a moment before CC picks up the box that Steinporr has placed in front of her and opens it. A satisfied smile makes its way to her lips as she takes out the dragon egg that was in it and looks it over. "You may go now my dear Steinporr."

Looking up Steinporr says, "At your word Kogo-sama." He then bows his head once more, stands and then leaves.

He needs no thank you from his rulers. No recognition for his accomplishments. He has done his duty to them and that is all he needs to know.

Looking over to her husband CC smiles and says, "Well Lulu it looks like things have gotten just a bit more interesting."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And end**

 **Hope you guys like it. I work really hard on it but feel like I didn't do as good a job as I could have.**

 **On another note the next chapter of my story is coming along well and will hopefully be up next week sometime.**

 **New poll what should Lelouch and CC's first kinds name be. For now it is Chuck for no another reason then I need a name so I can write the next chapter. That is not his or her name lol.**

 **Forgot to go over Steinporr. Title King of lightning or Skyfire. Power is lightning base. Can bring down bolts of lightning at different levels, can increase physical strength, speed and react time. Not as fast as lightning but faster then but can move up to speeds of over 60 miles an hour or faster. Weakness brain damage when overused. Will turn in to a human vegetable if he overuses it too much**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Next chapter. Go me lol.**

 **Winner of the poll is Hel. I wonder what she is going to be like?**

 **wildman9002 the conquest 75BC with is 13AMH by LL and CC's kingdom's calendar.**

 **InfinityMask we will see how that ends. And yes as in Atllia the Hun only different.**

 **J.F.C most of the kingdom will be based of Japanese cultural but will have some mix and match. Any ideas are welcomed.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs I didn't think of that weapon and will be adding it. Send me a list of weapons list if you will to add as time goes by.**

 **chimera629 if I understand your question right its not a count down. Just to let them know what year it is in the world by GOT timeline.**

 **Guest the Dothraki are not completely gone. Just beaten badly and will remain a nuisance for a time.**

 **Arc I love you ideas keep them up for I am going to use a lot of them are a version of them.**

 **On with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Vaes Dothrak 19AMH -69BC-

Standing under the Horse Gate looking at the now burnt down city of the Dothraki Haggo cursed his good-son. The plan was not to burn down the city and kill most of the inhabitants but to take it intact. Steinporr of course didn't seem to get the message and had burn down most of the city. The men that had gone with his good-son to do whatever it was that he was ordered to do by their Kogo-sama had said that Steinporr hadn't meant to burn the city down but was an accident do to him being careless. Whatever the real reason for him burning down the city the damage was done now. All he could do is have his men clean up as much as he could and hope the smell of burning flash would go away soon.

Despite the city burning down however it was not all bad news. A total count had been done of the number of people dead, wounded and captured. Of his 20,000-man army only at total of 1935 thousand had died with 3348 wounded. The enemy however had suffered far worse, with a total of 28,469 dead and the rest wounded and captured. After executing those who would not join the growing kingdom and those who were to injure to live long anyways the total number of those that joined was over 8,000. It was a good number of warriors to add to his army.

Haggo had also gotten lucky again with how many slaves lived through the burning of Vaes Dothrak. Out of the 50,000 slaves that totaled the amount that were in Vaes Dothrak at the time his good-son set fire to it only a total of about 30,000 burned alive. That left a little under 20,000 left to do with as he and his men pleased. Sadly, for his men there was not a lot they could do with them. They had won a great victory yes and had taken control of the land around Vaes Dothrak but now they had to keep it. And that meant setting up patrols and staying ready for any enemy that may show up. He had no clue if more Dothraki khalasars were on the way here or not, so they had to sure up the defenses and it was best to be ready just in case.

That is why he had sent the slaves to clean the battlefield and Vaes Dothrak of the dead bodies. Pyres were burning day and night to get rid of them. Also helping with the defense was that cocksucker Oro and his builders who were lifting the earth and building watchtowers so as to keep watch for any approaching enemies.

"Haggo it has been sometime." Says a feminine voice from behind him.

"Yahan, are you here on behalf of our rulers?" He asks without turning around.

"Indeed, they have ordered your return to Minas Tirith immediately." She says in a commanding voice.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly Haggo says, "Tell them I will be there as soon as I let Lajo know he is in charge till I return."

"I well relay your message." Yahan says simply and then disappears into the shadow she came from.

With the Queen of Shadows gone Haggo just stands there for a bit. He already knew this was coming. The only question left was would he still be alive after he had this meeting with his rulers.

\- Minas Tirith -

It took a total of three weeks for Haggo to make the trip back to Minas Tirith. Three weeks to prepare himself for the meeting with his rulers. He was not afraid; he had made his choice and whatever came of it he would accept. All he needed now was to face what was to come like the warrior he was. As he rode his horse towards his rulers' home, he saw men and women bow their heads to him. No doubt they have heard by now of his victory against his own people and were bowing out of respect to him. They clearly didn't know of his disobedience towards their rulers' orders yet. If they did, he very much doubted they be bowing to him right now.

Moving his eyes away from the people around him he looks up and sees that the construction on the mountain side had begun. He still didn't fully understand why his Tenno-sama wanted to build a city into the side of the mountain. It seemed to him to be a big waste of man and material, but he had seen the plans for it and had to say once it was done it would be a site to see.

Finally arriving at his rulers' home, he got off his horse and walks pass the guards. The guards had already been informed that he was coming and let him pass without a word. Once he is at the foot of the house, he hears his Kogo-sama from inside call out to him.

"Haggo, welcome home. Please come inside." CC says to him.

Knowing that he is not really being asked to come inside Haggo walks up the steps and enters the living room were both of his rulers are sitting. His Tenno-sama is looking off to one side and seemed to be in his own little world and his Kogo-sama is rubbing what looks like an egg of some kind. Taking a seat in the traditional seiza-style and bowing his head Haggo waits for his rulers to say something.

Seeing how stiff Haggo is, CC smiles. It is amusing to see a great warrior like Haggo worry over what she may say to him but sadly she can't take time to enjoy it. She has much more important things to do then torment the man. "Relax Haggo, I know what you are thinking, and I can assure you we are not going to make you commit Seppuku."

He may not have looked afraid on the outside but on the inside Haggo is finally able to relax. There was a difference between not being afraid to die and not wanting to die. And Haggo definitely didn't wish to die just yet, after all who was going to teach Attila on how to be a great warrior. Not his father that was for sure, the man would never be able to keep himself in one place long enough to teach him anything.

"However, Haggo you did somewhat disobey a direct order by letting the Dothraki gather its men. That decision cost the army some of its men, men that could have been used elsewhere. Such a thing cannot go unpunished." CC says to him.

"I understand Kogo-sama and will accept any punishment you and Tenno-sama decide." Haggo says in a strong voice.

Lelouch finally turns to him and says, "We will be holding a triumph for you in the next month or so. In case you're wondering what, a triumph is, it's a type of celebration for your victory against the Dothraki. After the triumph you will be given the title of Daimyō of the Khan Clan and the lands that Vaes Dothrak once sat on. At that time, you will also announce your retirement from the military."

The blow couldn't have been harder unless his rulers made him commit Seppuku. To not lead his men into glorious battle anymore was a hard punishment for any warrior. And it was a blow that was almost to much for him to take.

"Yes Tenno-sama." Haggo says in the strongest voice he can muster.

"Do not despair Haggo. The time of our kingdom's conquest has come to an end for the time being." CC says to him.

"Kogo-sama?" Haggo says in confusion.

CC laughs a bit at the look of confusion on his face, "Come now Haggo you knew from the start that we were looking to build a kingdom, not burn down the world. Now is the time to build and consolidate our power."

"Me and my men may have sided with you two Kogo-sama and have even started to change our ways somewhat, but Dothraki do not build. We don't know how." Haggo says in a way that could be thought of as rude but really it was just him being honest.

"That is fine Haggo. Your men will stay in the army under the command of your lieutenant. As for the building of your land we will leave half the builders we sent with the army there to help you." Lelouch says to him.

"Well Oro be staying as well." Haggo asks in an angry tone that he tries to hide from his rulers.

Lelouch and CC smile at his tone. They found it amusing at how much the two children hated each other. Their hatred for each other was so bad that Lelouch and CC had a bet going to see who would be the first to try to kill the other and in what way.

"No, he will be moving south and setting up a trade city on the Steel Road." CC says to Haggo much to his relief.

Haggo didn't think he could deal with the man without killing him for much longer. He would challenge that piece of horse shit to a dual but Haggo knew the man would never accept. So, the news that he would be leaving was welcomed news.

"Now the only thing left is to name your new land and the city that will be its capital. The land itself will be known as Rohan but the city name is for you to decide Haggo." Lelouch says to him as CC rolls her eyes at the name, he is giving to Haggo's land. Well at least he didn't win the right to name their first child she thinks to herself.

Looking up to his rulers Haggo says, "With your permission Tenno-sama I would like to keep the name Vaes Dothrak."

If Haggo was looking for a surprise look or suspicious one on Lelouch and CC's face he would be sadly disappointed. They had already guessed that he would wish to keep the name. No doubt in some attempt to keep a part of his dying cultural alive. Which they didn't mind even though they already could see the trouble this would cause. In fact, letting him keep the name for the city as is, could work to their advantage.

"You needn't my permission Haggo. If that is the name you wish to call your city then that is what the name shell be." Lelouch says to him.

Bowing his head Haggo simply says, "Thank you Tenno-sama."

"You may go now Haggo. I am sure you would like to go see your child and grandchild before you have to depart." CC says with a kind smile.

Without saying a word Haggo stands and gives one last bow before he takes his leave.

"Well that went about as expected. Are you sure my love that it is a wise idea to remove him from command?" CC asks after Haggo leaves.

"Was it wise? Maybe not but it was necessary. Many of the kings and queens of power are starting to get upset at what they are seeing as favoritism towards the ex-Dothraki. The removal of his command should placate some of them for the time being." Lelouch answers his wife.

"The key word is some of them Lelouch. No doubt to Haggo this is a cruel punishment and those who are smart enough will see that, but most of our kings and queens of power are fools. They will see his removal from command and us making him a daimyo with his own lands as a reward." CC says to him.

"True but that should change once they see he is not really up to the task of ruling his own lands. Haggo is a good general and an even better warrior but he is no leader of man. He won't fail in his duty, but he will struggle and those kings and queens who don't like him will see that." Lelouch says back to her.

"Yes, they will see it and most likely call into question his ability to rule and ours as well. But then you already know that don't you Lelouch." CC states.

Lelouch smiles, even without looking into his mind his wife knew what he was thinking. "Yes, I know that very well."

CC giggles and says, "Oh Lelouch you just can't help but play these little games of yours, can you? Over 500 years of life and you still love to manipulate the board."

"The more things change my love the more they stay the same. I can no more change my nature then I can pull down the moon from space." Lelouch says with a smile.

"Careful Lelouch I don't wish for you to take that as a personal challenge. I wish to have a family on this world, not destroy it." CC says to him in good humor but also a hit of warning.

She knew Lelouch didn't have the power to do something like that, but she wouldn't put it pass him to find away. After all he was getting stronger with his telekinesis every day. Not to the point where he could move the moon but to the point where, he could lift multiple horses at once even when they were on the run. It only took him about 200 years to get this far so who knew, maybe in another 2000 years he could lift a skyscraper.

Lelouch just laughs at his wife's joke/warning then says, "Enough about such pointless things. Tell me my lovely witch are you ready to hatch that thing?"

Looking down at the dragon egg in her hands CC says, "Almost Lelouch. While you were busy talking to random dead people about nothing, I was busy speaking to the so called Dragonlords about how they hatch dragons."

"Oh, and what did you learn?" Lelouch asks in true curiosity.

"Well the first thing I have learned is that if I had little respect for them before I have almost none now. These fools were playing with power they didn't fully understand and payed for it when they caused the Doom to happen." CC tells him in amusement.

"How did they cause the doom?" Lelouch asks with interest.

Giving a cruel laugh CC answers, "They tried to force a connection to C's World and become gods. The fools sacrifice an untold number of souls to accomplish this, but the collective human unconsciousness struck back at the arrogant fools."

Its Lelouch's turn to give a cruel laugh and says, "Human beings have always had a hubristic belief that they are so superior to everything else but to blindly poke at something they didn't understand. Well that is the height of stupidity and shows how truly unintelligent these Valyria really were."

"Indeed, Lelouch but their stupidity does not stop there. Their blood magic was so crude that the spells they used to control their dragons were barely enough to control them and had to use magic horns to complete their control over them. We could have come here during their rule and have beaten them easily." CC says to him.

"Now my dear that is a bit unfair. While I agree that these Valyria don't deserve the slightest bit of our respect, comparing them to us is just unfair. After all I can think of a couple of dozen geass I can give to someone that would allow them to control a dragon." Lelouch says to her.

Thinking on it now CC realizes Lelouch was right it was unfair to compare these dragon lords to themselves. They both were very old and very powerful with their telekinesis. At this point there was no one that could beat them in a fight in this world. Add in their ability to manipulate the geass they gave out and you had the closest thing to gods anyone could hope to get.

"I suppose you're right but sill to use power you don't understand is the height of foolishness. But moving on I did learn how they hatched their dragons. To say it is not a method we would prefer to use would be an understatement." CC says to her husband.

Lelouch just hums at this and nods his head. From what he has learned so far, he was betting it had something to do with human sacrifice. Now he had no problem with sacrificing men and women in battle but to do it just so they could hatch an overgrown lizard with wings was just distasteful.

"I will assume you have a better way to go about hatching this egg?" Lelouch asks his wife.

Giving a mocking laugh CC says, "Of course I do husband. In fact, I have found a way to make our dragons even better than those of the Valyria."

Raising an eyebrow at his wife Lelouch asks, "And how may I ask does the Immortal Witch plan to do this?"

"Simple Lulu, I plan to use their connection to C's World to give them actual intelligence along with the ability to reason." CC says to him.

Looking at his wife like she may have finally lost her mind Lelouch says, "That would be a very dangerous thing to do CC. After all we have no idea how a dragon would behave if we gave it the ability to reason or what it would do. I mean sure we don't have anything to worry from them seeing as we are both immortal, but our children would not be and could be killed by these things."

CC gives another mocking laugh at that and says, "Oh Lelouch you underestimate me. I am well aware of the fact that an intelligent dragon could be a danger to any children we may have and that is why I will need your help. With your help I will be able to change the dragon in this egg to what I wish, and you will be able to bind it to us and those of our blood. So that way they will look at our children as kin and protect them with their lives."

"I am assuming that I am to add a type of kill switch in their minds just in case?" Lelouch ask CC.

"Of course, but do make sure that our children can't command them. Last thing I want is for our future children to become like those dragon lords. It will be bad enough when they realize they will live a lot longer than those around them."

"Understood. When would you like to start?" Lelouch asks her.

"Soon but first we have to gather our people to witness the hatching of our first dragon." CC says as she smiles evilly.

Lelouch smiles just as evilly for he has an ideal of what his wife has in mind.

-Seven months later-

The time for their great performance had come at last. Lelouch and CC had spent a lot of time on the planning of it and were more than ready to get the show on the road. They could have done this sooner, but they needed all the props to be made to perfection and that took time. First, they needed a platform of about 30 feet high and made of gold and silver. That was the easy part seeing as they had more than enough gold and silver from the mines. Next came the making of the bronze bell they needed which was far harder to do. They wished for it to be big enough to hold some meaning but was reasonable enough to produce with in the cities means. The mines of the city had a large amount of copper veins but had little in the way of tin. That was the reason why they used copper coins instead of bronze.

The making of the bell however proved more difficult then both of them had thought it would be. The fundamentals of bell making were well known to them seeing as they had read up on them, but they had never tried making one. The first couple of attempts had seen the molds fail to hold their shape. It took weeks for Lelouch to fix that little problem and once he did another problem appeared. When the casting and cooling was done, and the mold was removed cracks could be seen clearly in the bell. Lelouch had attempted to make a bell several more times but with only limited success. On his six attempt the cracks were gone but on the first test ring the bell crack once more. This continued to happen again and again till finally Lelouch had enough and put out the word that he was looking for a bell maker.

Many had come forward to attempt to make a bell, most of whom were blacksmiths of the city. All of them had failed to make the bell. Iggon was the one that got the closest to making one but was only able to make a bell to half the size they wanted, and it had too many imperfections to be used. It was at that point that Jolorral Daara had shown up.

Jolorral was a somewhat older black man from the Summer Islands who could have been in his 40's or 50's who had introduced himself as a former bell maker. According to his story he was taken captive during a raid by some pirates years ago and then sold to a slaver in Meereen. From their he along with a handful of others were given as a gift to the very khalasar that Lelouch destroyed years ago. After he got his freedom he ended up as a builder who had traveled to Vaes Dothrak with the army during its conquest. And that is where he was when the news came down that his rulers were looking for a bell maker.

It was a craft he knew well seeing as his father and his father's father were all bell makers. It took him a month to make the trip to capital city of Numenor but well worth it. For after he successfully made the bell his rulers wanted in only three attempts, he was rewarded by being given one of the first council positions that answered directly to the shogun. His position was only to start and manage the guilds that would protect the artisan's rights in the kingdom, but it was an important one if you asked him.

After that came the most important part of all. Getting Steinporr to hit the egg with a lightning bolt from above them. This was the hardest part of all because Steinporr couldn't aim worth shit. It was so bad that after at least 100 times of having him try to hit a rock from the same distance as he would be from the egg they had to give up. So instead of hitting the egg they would have him hit them both with one big lightning bolt. It did take some time for him to understand that though he was to hit them with a big lightning bolt it was to be of low power. They didn't need the fool to cause mass panic or destruction in the middle of the city.

Now some would wonder if all these theatrics were really necessary and the answer would be no. They had no need to do this at all, but it was fun and gave them something to do till their first child was born. Or until some fool messed up badly enough to warrant their attention.

To make sure as many people showed up as possible, they had announced a festival celebrating their coming to this world and were even having it on the same day as they appeared to the original refugees. They were going to hold the hatching of the egg on the same day as Haggo's triumph which would be held next year sometime when the borders were more secure and the 2nd army of the kingdom was ready but felt it was important to keep them separate so as to not take away from Haggo's glory.

As for the festival itself well people were having a grand time as far as Lelouch and CC could tell. There was drinking, fucking and gambling. All the things a group of barbarians would need to be happy but really, they needed to clean it up a bit at a later time if this was going to become a thing.

Looking up they see twilight had just started and they hear the bell start to ring grabbing all the joyful people's attention. It had already been announced that when the bell rung their rulers would show themselves. It had been at least two years sense they had been seen among the people and for many of the newly freed slaves it was the first time they would be seeing the two people that had freed them.

As they walk down the pathway towards the platform their people stop to look upon them. Despite their simple clothes or maybe because of them the people look at them in worship. To them it was like the gods had come down from on high to show they were just like them and because of that they felt a feeling of joy when they looked at them. Yet they also walked with a grace that none of them had which made it clear they may be like them, but they still stood high above them. And because of that many of the people started to fall to their knees and bow their heads in worship. Which was soon mimicked by the rest.

Lelouch and CC had to hold back a laugh at their bowing. This was going better than they had thought it would. They had chosen the simple clothes in a wish to see what would happen. They didn't really expect people to fall over in blind worship to them. It was a nice surprise however seeing as this just made things easier for them in the long run.

Now standing next to the platform Lelouch and CC use their powers to lift themselves up off the ground, much to the amazement of their people. Many already knew that their rulers didn't age and those that didn't had heard about it but none knew that they could fly without the aid of a dragon. It was just more proof to many that they were indeed sent by the gods or were gods themselves. Once at the top of the platform CC and Lelouch take out the egg and the ringing of the bell that had been going on in the background stops. Using their powers once again they say some words in a language no one but themselves understand, that echo in the air for all to hear.

"Look at these fools. Give them a party and some special effects and you have them eating out of your hand." CC says to her husband in Russian.

"Now, now my love be nice. They maybe simple-minded fools but they all have their uses." Lelouch says to her.

"True, I just wish I didn't have to put on this dog, and pony show for them." CC says but keeps from giving a sigh.

"We had little choice in the matter. Over the last couple of months, you have seen just as well as I have that two factions are coming slowly into being. If we don't wish to get caught up in the middle of it we need to make it clear that trying to remove us from rule is a very bad idea." Lelouch says to his wife much to both their annoyance.

And with that said a humongous bolt of lightning comes down from the sky and strikes both them and the egg. Screams are heard from the crowd of people. No one knows what has just happened but then the smoke starts to clear, and they all see their rulers standing their with the egg still in their hands as it starts to crack.

Slowly a tiny dragon brakes free of its egg and lets out a painful roar as it looks around and then spots CC and Lelouch. It gives a tiny roar at them for its intelligent eyes recognize them as its mother and father.

"Welcome to the world Jörmungandr." They both say with evil smiles on their faces as the baby dragon give a screech.

-Book of the History of Jormungandr of Numenor by Maester Cason Harte-

The history of the Empire of Numenor is well written and documented by its historians but one point in time stood out above all others and is now thought of as a myth. The birth of the great serpent dragon Jormungandr is shrouded in mystery. Though its birth is documented its death was not. The first born of the serpent dragons of the Immortal Rulers he was said to be so big that he could make a ring around the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and yet still have to swallow some of its tail in order to complete the ring.

Yet the great dragon has not been seen in over 200 years and no skeleton has ever been found. Which brings into question was the dragon ever real in the first place or made up by the people of the Immortal Kingdom. Or could it be that Jormungandr is immortal and sleeping under the Shivering Sea like the people of Numenor say. Whatever the answer the great dragon would be a site to see.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So, what you guys think?**

 **Like I said many chapters will be short but that will change from chapter to chapter.**

 **The next chapter will see a bigger time skip then last time. Not by decades but a good amount of time.**

 **And tell me what do you think about my first history type telling of a character of my story.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. You guys really help with the story. The next poll will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I am back, for now anyways. This chapter took so much long then needed if you ask me and am still not happy with it but we have to move on.**

 **Q &A time**

 **J.F.C I do plan on having something along the lines of gladiator or something like that in time. Just with out the death seeing as LL and CC would see that as a waist of manpower. I was thinking along something like line of the move bloodspot Kumite to choose the greatest fighter in land. As far as the other cites I need help with names placement and what they do. Any ideas are welcomed.**

 **Helkil I won't have put the name Hel if I didn't think of giving her power over the dead in some way. Don't know what he role will be just yet but am working on it.**

 **Tsun there will be a number of dragon's all model after Asian dragons. The rest however won't be even half the size of Jörmungandr. Fyi I suck at descriptions so to get a feel for what Jormungandr looks like picture Jormungandr from God of War the game and a Asia Dragon.**

 **Graymar1 bath houses, school, newspapers and of course pizzas and Cheese-kun will are make a showing in time. I read a manga about a world will swords were still in use do to the invention of guns or gunpowder never being made. I am not sure how advanced they will be but it well be higher then any other kingdom.**

 **InfinityMask those with power will always look to rise higher. Especially when things do not go their way or in the way they think they should lol. The average life span of anybody who is related to LL and CC is 200 years at the least.**

 **Shadow of God ya I notice that but hey can't keep personal feeling out of your writing no matter what. From what I could find the Valyrians only stayed in power do to their dragons, just like a lot of countries only stay in power do to nuclear arms. They didn't change or try to change and when one bad thing happen it all fell apart. Kind of said if you ask me.**

 **Sito uzumaki namikaze we will see more about the army as time passes. Right now the kingdom is land lock but that will change.**

 **ARC12 the number of dragons will most like never be bigger than 10 or so and most will never show up on a battlefield unless someone really pisses off CC and LL**

 **Command Unit I am going to add some one shot oc's to show that. Oh and I am tying to get fashion and hair styles down but having some trouble. Any ideas are welcomed.**

 **AO Black thank you if you spot any more date mistakes let me know so I can fit them as needed.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Kingdom of Numenor 20AMH or 67BC-

It has been a little over 10 months sense the birth of Jörmungandr and he had grown quite big in that amount of time. What was once a small little serpent dragon the size of a small dog with sharp teeth and clawed legs, now flew a 11-foot-long serpent dragon. Or at least tried to fly Lelouch thought as Jormungandr crashed on to the ground once more much to CC and Lelouch's amusement.

Letting out a hiss and tiny roar Jormungandr says to his parents with his telepathy, "Why is this so fucking hard?"

"Calm yourself Jormungandr you are still but a child and like all children you must first learn to crawl before you can walk or in your case fly." CC says with a smile on her lips.

Like the dragons of myth in Asia CC had made Jormungandr in their image but was not fully sure that he would be able to fly when she created him. So, it came as a relief that even without wings he was able to fly somewhat at the age of 3 months. True he could only fly for about 10 minutes right now before he fell but Lelouch and her thought that had more to do with him still being young. As he grows, they were sure he would be able to fly longer and higher. They did wonder however how it was that he was flying without wings but had guessed that it was most likely some form of inwards telekinesis. They did make sure he was connected in some way to C's World so it was there forward not unbelievable that he would share some of their powers. They would have investigated more on that but at the end of the day they really didn't care why he could fly so had just dropped it.

A grumble could be heard coming from Jormungandr as he slithers over to his mother and raps his body around her then lays his head on her lap right next to the very noticeable baby bump on CC's stomach. CC moves one of her hands and starts to pet the top of Jormundandr's head. Knowing that the width of his body was already huge, and that his head was as big as a horse Jormundandr knew he could not enjoy laying on his mother's lap for much longer so took every chance he could to enjoy it.

"But mother if I cannot fly then how can I protect my little brother or sister." Jormungandr whines out as he looks at CC's stomach.

Both Lelouch and CC giggle at him and smile. Less than 2 months after Jormungandr's birth CC had found out she was with child. And to say Jormungandr was excited at the news was a big understatement. He was so excited that it took them hours to get him to understand that he could not play with this child seeing as he would be far bigger than it by the time said child was born. That led to the awkward conversation of the differences between him and humans.

They were lucky that for whatever reason that even though he was only 3 months old at the time he already had the mindset of a 8 or 10 year old. Like with his ability to fly they didn't fully understand why his mind was developing so quickly but it was beneficial. It saved them the time it would have taken them in explaining things to him if he was just a bit younger. So, when they got done telling him that the child in CC's womb would be very vulnerable and easy to kill, he roared in anger. Then he started going on a rant about how he would burn any and all that would dare to hurt his little brother or sister. Again, it took them a couple of hours to calm him and remind him that he was only 3 feet long at the time and couldn't breathe fire yet.

Speaking of how many feet he was, they both wondered how big he would get. Seeing as he was already 11 feet long in less than a year, they had guessed it would be pretty big. Sadly, Jormundandr's growth was too random to make an educated guess at. Just 4 months ago he was 6 feet long and stayed that way till just a week ago when he experienced a sudden growth spurt.

"Jormund!" A little voice suddenly cries out from nowhere.

Raising his head Jormundandr gives out an angry hiss as he spots the little 4-year-old Attila running up to him with a smile on his face. The little nuisance as Jormundandr would always call him, would always run up to him the very moment Attila saw him and would then jump on his back looking to ride him. It was something Jormundandr hated but couldn't do anything about seeing as his mother would not be happy if he ate the boy. If only Haggo had taken Attila in his mother with him then he wouldn't have to deal with it but do to Haggo not believing it was safe for his grandchild and child to join him in Rohan Jormundandr was stuck with the nuisance for now.

Feeling the weight of the child on his back when Attila lands on his back Jormundandr gives an unhappy grunt. Oh, how he wished he was like his lesser kin who his father told him would kill and eat anyone who dared tried to ride them. Sure, he would be stupid in that case but at least he would have an excuse to kill the boy but no he had to be smarter than them and knew his parents would not be very happy if he killed the boy. They could however at the very least stop laughing for crying out loud.

"Attila what have I told you about jumping on Jormundandr's back? And don't forget to say hello to Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama. I am so sorry Tenno-sama, Kogo-sama and Jormundandr-sama." Sazhi says to her son and then bows to her rulers.

CC and Lelouch just laugh at this than Lelouch say, "Its ok Sazhi-chan. Children at Attila's age are always more worried about play then giving those above him the respect they are do. And Jormundandr doesn't really mind letting Attila ride him. Right Jormundandr?"

Looking at his father Jormundandr gives an angry hiss. "I mind very much." He says but then takes off with Attila on his back none the less knowing that his mother and father would make him any ways.

CC and Lelouch just laugh as they watch him leave with Attila crying out in joy from on top Jormundandr's back.

-Streets of Minas Tirith -

As Jormundandr moved through the streets of his mother and father's city he watched in pride as the lesser people moved out of his way. They moved due to a combination of fear and respect towards him and his family. Being 11 feet long with a bulk of 4 feet wide and 5 feet high feet he was sizeable enough to give anyone pause. Add in his razor sharp teeth, claws, fire breathing and iron scales you had a beast everyone would feared. Well everyone that is if you were not the fearless child known as Attila who was bouncing on his back laughing in joy.

He didn't really mind Attila riding on his back like he told his father. In fact he didn't even see it as demeaning and thought of it as more along the lines of practice for when his sibling was born and he would take him or her riding in the sky on his back. If he dropped Attila well it was no big deal really but if he dropped one of his siblings well, he didn't think he could run far enough to escape his mother's wrath. The only thing he did wish was that these lesser beings would stop looking at Attila like he was so fucking great just because he let the boy ride on his back.

"Jormund, Jormund." Attila yells out the dragon's name wrongly over and over again trying to get the serpent dragon's attention.

Giving an annoyed hiss Jormundandr asks with his telepathy, "What?"

Jormundandr had long sense learned that he could communicate with those outside of his parents if he so chose. But he just didn't see the point of talking with lesser creatures, but the little nuisance had away of making him talk. Which mostly had to do with Attila calling his name over and over again till he answered.

With a wide smile that reminded Jormundandr of Attila's father who his mother called the fool Attila asked, "Do you think I will grow up to be as great as my papa?"

Giving a snort Jormundandr answers the 4-year-old, "My father told me that your grandfather is the type of man that is born only once in a generation."

Blinking his eyes Attila asks innocently, "What is a generation?"

Coming to an instance stop Jormundandr tilts his head to the side in thought than answers, "Hmmm I don't know. I think it means a really long time."

"Ohhhh. Does that mean it will be a long time before I am as great as my papa?" Attila asks him.

"Hmmm maybe but I think it means you have to work really hard to become as great as Haggo." Jormundandr says to the boy not really having any answers for him. He may have had the thought process of a preteen human but that didn't mean he was all knowing or anything. After all he was still only a little under a year old.

"Then just watch Jormund. I will one day be even greatest then my grandfather." Attila shouts out drawing the looks of the people they pass by.

Jormundandr gives a loud laugh that sounds more like a roar to the people around him then says, "Than I shall be watching little nuisance."

"Hey, I am not nuisance." Attila yells.

-A couple of more months Shogunate Castle-

The Shogunate Castle was like the name suggested the home and workplace of the current Shogunate of the Kingdom of Numenor. Though in truth it could hardly be called a castle seeing as it was only about 1/3 bigger than Kitsuki Castle before it was destroyed by the Holy Britannia Empire back in Lelouch and CC's world. It was currently the biggest structure in the capital, that is if you didn't count the wall around the city. It was even bigger than Lelouch and CC's home but then that was done by design seeing as they didn't really want a big house to begin with. The only reason Lelouch had commanded that a city and the main residence be built into the mountain side was because he couldn't help himself. He really did want the city of Minas Tirith to look like the one from the book.

Now the real Shogunate Castle would be built into the mountain as well right under the royal family's main residence but for now this temporary building served just find for the early government of the kingdom. It also doubled as Narbo the King of Flames own personal hell or at least that is how he thought of this place. As the years had passed by, he had become more and more accustomed to the fact that he was not made out to be Shogun. He was in his mind just really riding the coat tails of greater men. Such as Haggo the Mighty as some of the people were calling him or Oro the King of Dirt. Those two were the ones who were really building the kingdom after all. He was just trying to keep the bad blood between those who supported Haggo and those that supported Oro from coming to blows.

Which was not an easy task to do seeing as slowly the supporters of these two men were becoming more and more powerful in terms of the number of people who were supporting them. On one hand Haggo had almost all the people in the armies on his side but Oro had more of the kings and queens of power on his. The two groups or factions as it were, were now fighting in their attempts to gain political power by having Norbo give them some of the new council positions he was slowly making to help run the kingdom. Of course, Norbo was taking it slowly and being very careful about who he appointed to any council positions and had in fact only 3 people on his council so far.

The first being of course councilmen Jolorral who was the same man who made the bells for the birth of Jormundandr. Norbo didn't really get a choice in Jolorral's appointment seeing as his rulers had rewarded the man with said position but Jolorral had turned out to be a good pick. Being put in charge of the artisans Jolorral was making wonderful strides in forming different guilds to help protect the rights and wages of the artisans of the kingdom. It was a difficult job and one not easily done but was also one that Jolorral seem to be suited well for. But best of all however was that the man had no real feelings towards the ex- Dothraki. Though he was an ex-slave himself to them he was not captured by them and was instead taken from his home on the Summer Islands by pirates and sold in Slaver's Bay. From there he just kind of ended up a slave to them and was later freed do to his Tenno-sama defeating the khalasar he was a slave to. Oh, sure he had a problem with how the ex-dothraki look at artisans like him but other than that his opinion of them was not hostile like most other ex-slaves.

The 2nd person he had on the council was much like Jolorral on her opinion of the ex-Dothraki. Councilwomen Eglantine also known as the Queen of the Ever Green was in herself a strange woman. A powerful queen of power she didn't look at the world around her in the same way other people did. As far as she was concerned if you didn't go around destroying her plants and forests without good reason, she didn't really care what you did. In fact, she hated having to deal with people and would have preferred to be left alone in one of her forests and would have if Norbo had not gone and begged her to sit on his council. Now as acting head of all things that dealt with farming, woodcutting and distribution of food she was a powerful ally to Norbo in keeping the peace. It also helped that she was one of the new worshippers of the new religion that believed their rulers were gods or at the least the messengers of the gods. As far as she was concerned if her rulers said up was down and down was up then it was a fact and not to be question. So, when they said the ex-Dothraki were to be welcomed into the kingdom with open arms she did just that.

Speaking of the new religion Norbo felt a little hesitant about it himself. Having never been a big believer in any god throughout the majority of his life he was skeptical about it. His Kogo-sama had told him about the lengths some religions would go to push their beliefs on others, and what he heard was very disturbing. That was why when it first showed up, he had asked his rulers to allow him to pass the religious freedom law. It was a very simple law that stated that all people of the kingdom had the right to practice their beliefs so long as that belief didn't discriminate or harm others.

Once the law was passed and it was made clear that it was fully supported by their rulers the people who both worshipped them and didn't gladly accepted it. Norbo was still worried, however seeing as there were still problems with this new religion. They may have stop trying to force their beliefs on others but there were signs of infighting between two different sects of the religion.

On one side you had the Order of the Heavenly Dragon that believed their rulers were Gods do to them bringing about the birth of a new type of dragon. On the other side however, you had those of the Order of the Heavenly Path that believed they were just messengers do to the fact they could bleed. If it could bleed, then it could die, and Gods don't die. Their beliefs in how they should go about spreading their religion was also very different from each other. The Order of the Heavenly Dragon believed that if you didn't believe that their rulers were gods you were in their eyes a heretic and needed to repent for being a nonbeliever or be done away with. This aggressiveness was why Norbo went to his rulers to have the religious freedom law passed. They had toned it down with the laws passing but were still aggressively pushing their ideas in other ways.

The Order of the Heavenly Path however were far more tolerant of nonbelievers. To them if you didn't believe their rulers were messiahs then it was no big deal. They were even willing to have open discussions on other beliefs and open their doors to any who were welling to just come and listen to their sermons. Also, unlike the Heavenly Dragons who were seeking political power the Heavenly Path were not and despite Eglantine being a leading member of the Heavenly Path she didn't use her position on his council to push her beliefs. She had even spoken adamantly on not opening up a council seat that had to do with religious beliefs do to it having no place in the running of the kingdom.

He was still dancing on a knife's edge however seeing as the Order of the Heavenly Dragon believe he was showing favoritism towards the Heavenly Path by putting Eglantine on his council. That is where his last council men came in to play. Tycho the King of Water was like Eglantine one of the leading members of the Order of the Heavenly Dragon and was also his good-brother do to his marriage to his sister. A strong believer in belief that their rulers were gods Tycho was put in charge of the kingdom's finances. The son of a merchant and an extreme loyalist Tycho was perfect for his place on the council. He may have had little to no tolerance towards other beliefs but to him disobeying the laws set down by their rulers was the same as blasphemy and he would strike down any who dared to challenge them. But most important of all he was the one-man Narbo trusted completely.

Because of Narbo's position as Shogunate he didn't have the luxury of trusting many people and in fact trusted almost no one. Tycho however had married his sister before he was named as Shogunate and was always bluntly honest with him. For example, when he was offered the position of Shogunate Tycho had told him that he was to weak of heart to be Shogun. It was that type of honesty that Norbo had come to valued most and depend on.

"I am telling you brother the amount of money that it is going to cost to give Haggo his triumph is going to be huge no matter how many cuts I make to it. Just moving the 2nd army to take the place of the 1st so they could march in the triumph with Haggo is going to cost a fortune." Tycho says to his good-brother bringing Narbo out of his own thoughts.

Looking over at his good-brother Narbo says "There is little to be done about it brother. Haggo has made it very clear that he will not march in his own triumph if he can't do it with the men that fought beside him. Tenno-sama has agreed to this demand and has ordered me to make it happen."

Giving a sigh Tycho says, "I understand that, and the kingdom has more than enough money to cover the cost, but word has gotten out about how much this is costing. Now the amounts being tossed around are extremely over exaggerated, but it has gotten the kings and queens talking about favoritism once more."

Giving a sigh of his own Narbo says, "I know but again these are Tenno-sama's orders, and we have to carry them out. Regardless of what the other kings and queens of power say."

"What about Kogo-sama surely you can talk to her and convince her to talk with Tenno-sama about using the 2nd army instead of the 1st. That way we can save money and placate the kings and queens at the same time." Tycho says to him knowing Narbo has always been a favorite of Kogo-sama.

Knowing what Tycho is getting at Narbo says to him, "Kogo-sama is heavy with child right now and is due to give birth soon. Do to that Kogo-sama has given orders that she is not to be bothered unless the kingdom is falling apart and it's an order that Steinporr and Jörmungandr are taking very seriously."

Tycho goes pale at that information. If Narbo had refused to go he was just going to go himself and talk with Kogo-sama. He may have never enjoyed the same favoritism Narbo had but he was sure he could convince her that it was just more practical to use the 2nd army for the triumph then the 1st. But now that he knew she was not taking any visitors and that Steinporr and Jormungander were making sure that no one did that thought was gone. He could maybe convince Steinporr to let him pass seeing as the man was a fool but Jormungander was another story. As a king Tycho knew Jormungander could speak to those he thought of as lesser beings but that didn't mean he would. There was a good chance the serpent dragon would attack him on sight and kill him.

So, making up his mind to move on to other matters Tycho says. "Representatives from Ibben and the Kayakayanaya will be here in a few more days."

Nodding his head Narbo says, "Yes and my first act at diplomacy starts. What do we know of the people they represent?"

"Not much I am afraid. Yahan is investigating as she can but is understanding busy." Tycho says to him.

Narbo nods his head at the mention of the Queen of Shadows and sometimes lover. Her devotion to the kingdom was 2nd to none and was always busy moving and watching from her shadows which left her little time for anything else. He respected and hated her for that seeing as it was why he was never able to marry her. They had fallen in love with each other years ago but her duty to the kingdom always came first and though he would never ask her to stop doing that duty he knew as well as she did that, she would never be able to devote any of her time to a marriage.

"What we do know is that the city of Kayakayanaya is ruled by people that call themselves the Great Fathers and its warriors are all women. As for the people from Ibben, all we know is that they are rich and use to trade with the Kingdom of Sarnor before most of its cities were destroyed." Tycho says with a heavy heart at the mention of his old home.

The mention of their old home hits Narbo just as hard as it does Tycho. Sure 3 out of the 11 cities had survived but what was once a great kingdom was now gone and they both new it. They were happy to hear that some of the old kingdom still survived but they were now part of the Kingdom of Numenor and had no desire to go back to the fallen kingdom.

"Then they will most likely wish to open up trade with us so as to replace the trading partner they had lost." Narbo says.

"That is what I believe. The city of Kayakayanaya and its sister cities despite wishing to be known for its great women warriors are more center points of trade between us and the people who live passed the Bone Mountains. And as for Ibben it is very rich and resources and has the tin that Tenno-sama wants." Tycho says.

Narbo thinks on this for a bit and then says, "We need more information before we really start talking with them about serious matters, but I see no reason why we can't talk trade with them."

"Then I will do a quick inventory on what we can offer them in terms of trade." Tycho says as he stands and bows his head than leaves.

-Day of the Triumph-

Getting ready for the triumph that was to take place in less than an hour Narbo thinks on how the last couple of weeks have gone. If he ignored the complaints of the majority of the kings and queens of power, then things had gone fairly well. The meeting with the Kayakayanaya and Ibben representatives had gone well and trade agreements were reached. The agreement with Kayakayanaya was a simple one, they would trade food staple such as wheat, rice, and wine in exchange for silks, and spices from the east. A fair trade seeing as he could have easily taken advantage of them seeing as Kayakayanaya didn't have the ability to grow their own food or trade with the east do to constantly being under attack from the Jogos Nhai. The island nation Ibben however got a bit of a better deal than Kayakayanaya. Having an abundance of things to trade and not lacking in trading partners Ibben held the advantage do to having access to tin, something the Bone Mountains didn't seem to have a lot of. Needing tin to create their steel weapons and armor Narbo had agreed to pay a good price for the majority of what Ibben mined. What they really wanted however was a non-aggression agreement from him.

Before his Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama had shown up Ibben had been attack time and time again by the Dothraki and had lost two of their settlements to them. They were able to fight off the Dothraki when they attack the port city of Ibbish but it was only a matter of time before it fell too. But now seeing that the Dothraki were weaken to the point of not being able to attack them anymore due to the losses they had suffered at the hands of the army of Numenor they feared that the rulers of Numenor would attack them next. It was a reasonable fear seeing as the army had lost very little in terms of manpower and now the Kingdom of Numenor had a 2nd army that was ready to fight.

It was in Narbo's power as Shogun to make such a deal, but he had held off not knowing if that was what his rulers wanted. And seeing as neither his Tenno-sama or Kogo-sama were there for the meetings he felt it was best to not agree to a non-aggression agreement. The fact they weren't there for the meeting was the only sour note of the whole thing. Both parties saw this as a big insult and were ready to walk out on any agreement but lucky for Narbo, Jörmungandr had made his presents known when he came to deliver a scroll from his Tenno-sama. Now say what you like but when you see a 11 foot plus long fire breathing serpent dragon you tend to calm down.

Narbo however didn't use that to his advantage like he most likely should have. He had made up his mind that even though the representatives were scared by Jormungandr it was no reason to risk making an enemy down the road for the kingdom. After all, Jormungandr was not fully grown by a long shot and the 2nd army despite being trained was not yet tested.

The 2nd army unlike the 1st which was made up of mostly cavalry was made up of 15,000 spear men 5000 cavalry units and 5,000 archers with long bows. They had the same high-quality arms and armor as the 1st army but unlike the 1st army the men that made up the 2nd army were not born warriors. They were mostly all slaves who didn't' have any real skills to speak of and had no other choice but to join the army. People like Haggo and some of the higher-ranking men in the 1st army had expressed their doubts that the 2nd army would even be able to put up a fight at all and would most likely just run away at the site of an enemy. It was an option that even he shared with them.

Add in the fact that he didn't know how strong the Ibben or the Kayakaynay military was, he didn't wish to pick a fight if he didn't need to. From what was said about the women warriors of Kayakaynay they wore very little armor and their weapons were made of bronze. A poor match for their steel but if they picked a fight with one part of the Patrimony of Hyrkoon they would have to fight all of it. Some would say they are only women, but it was like his Tenno-sama said to underestimate a person just because of their gender was the same as courting death. Kogo-sama was living proof of those words for even if she didn't have her powers Narbo could tell she was not a woman to cross.

Then there was the Ibben with their unknow military strength. The Queen of Shadows Yahan would find out about that soon enough for him. But whatever Ibben's military strength was Nabro didn't wish to be the one to start a war on two fronts. He would leave that up to his rulers and in truth he was just tired of conflict. He may have only ever been on one battlefield, but it was enough to teach him that he hated conflict and war in general. He could do without the waiting for news of if the army was victorious or not and if the kingdom would live to see another sunrise. He just wanted peace and quiet for the rest of his days and would work towards that goal so long as his Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama would let him.

-Elsewhere-

Standing in front of a mirror and getting ready for his triumph Haggo thought about what today really meant to him. It was not a day of celebration in the name of his great victories as it was so much a sentencing for a crime. He kept telling himself that he was ready to accept the punishment for disobeying his ruler's direct orders. But as the day for the triumph got closer the thought that he was going to be forced to give up his command over the 1st army became harder and harder to bare. It was not made any easier to bare when he told his men about his retirement. The looks on their faces as they struggled to understand why he was stepping down was like having a knife plunged into his back and then having someone twist it. To them the thought of retiring from being a leader didn't exist for a kahl didn't step down unless he was made to step down. That mindset was just a part of their culture so Haggo understood why they didn't understand.

To help them understand Haggo had explained to them that it was something he had to do in order to keep some of their old ways alive. That if he didn't retire and take up the position of daimyo of Rohan than someone else would. And if that happen than it was most likely that all of their old ways would disappear forever. Their time of conquest was over for the time being and that it would be their children or their children's, children's that would carry on their legacy. And even though Dothraki do not build they were not Dothraki anymore but Rohirrim the lords of horses. This his men understood and looked at him like a man of honor who was falling on the sword for them and their ways.

"Grandfather, grandfather." A little voice calls out to him.

Looking down Haggo spots his grandson Attila, "What is it Attila?"

"Why can't I join in the triuph." Attila asks.

Laughing a bit at his grandson for not being able to say the word triumph correctly he says, "Because boy the triumph is to honor my victories and the warriors who fought by my side."

"I am a warrior too." Attila cries out like the child he is.

Haggo is not annoyed by his grandson's outburst and even finds it funny, "Big words from a boy who has no hair on his chin and doesn't come up to my knee."

With an upset look on his face Attila yells, "Well just wait grandpa. I will be the greats warrior in the land when I grow big."

The small laughter that was building up inside of Haggo turned into a full-on bellow of joy at his grandchild's words. "Such confidence. I wonder where he gets it from." Haago says as he looks back at his daughter and smiles.

Sazhi who had been helping her father with his armor seeing as he refused to find a new wife just smiled at her father and says, "That would be his father's blood speaking."

Haggo just huffs at that than looks in the mirror. He felt like a fool with all the decoration and care he had to put into what he looks like for this triumph. His beard had to be cleaned and combed to perfection and the bell he had in his beard had to be replaced with a new silver one. His braid too much to his annoyance had to also be undone so his hair could be washed and then braided once more so as to look perfect. His men of course had to go through the same thing as him. Their armor, helmets and facemasks needed to be polished to perfection and their horses needed to be cleaned. Nothing could be out of place least they bring shame to the army and by extension their rulers. The people need to see the army as a perfect example of unity and strength. That it was invincible and could not be beaten and in order to do that it needed to shine brighter than the sun this day. That was what his rulers said but to Haggo he felt like he and his men were more along the lines of a prized horse that they wanted to show off. It was a foolish way to think of it, but it was one he could not help but have.

Seeing her father's face go from a happy one to one of melancholy, Sazhi looks at her son and says, "Attila why don't you go find Jormungandr. I am sure he will let you sit on top of his head to watch the triumph if you hurry and find him before it starts."

A beaming smile makes its way to Attila's face at this idea and looks at his mother than says, "Ok bye bye grandfather."

Haggo does not even respond seeing as he was too lost in his own thoughts at the moment.

Walking up and standing in front of her father she starts to help him put on the rest of his armor. "Father it hurts me to see your face turn to sorrow. Is there nothing that can be done to help you keep your position as head of the 1st army?"

Looking down at his child as she puts on his haidate he shakes his head, "There is nothing my child. It is step down as head of the army and take up the position of daimyo or take up the sword and end my life with honor."

"Then perhaps the sword would be better father." She says sadly to her father.

"Maybe it is. I have long feared that I would die as an old man long past the days where he could ride and whose life is spent talking about past glories to people who didn't give a fuck." Haggo says to her.

Sazhi looks down in sadness. Khals almost never lived to an old age do to someone always challenging them but after her father had swith sides he had confided in her his fear of growing old and how it had now become a possibility. She hated seeing that fear in her father's eyes. It just simply didn't belong on the face of a man as great as him.

Before she can say anything however her father continues. "But maybe from my fall will come the rise of Attila. I will teach him everything I have learned and one day maybe he will rise to such heights his name will be spoken of till the end of time. That would make my suffering well worth it." Haggo says with such conviction that it brings a smile back to Sazhi's face.

-A couple of hours later-

Cheering could be heard from all around them as CC and Lelouch sat on top of a platform watching the 1st army march down the street. They had to admit the 20,000-man army did make quite the spectacle as they rode down the street in their black armor with their heads held high. And of course, there was Haggo looking every bit the great warrior that he was, leading his men from the front in his green and gold armor standing on a war chariot with the flags of his house and the kingdom by his sides.

Haggo's flag however was of course flying just a little lower than that of the kingdom's flag. Which was only right seeing as it represented not only its two rulers but the kingdom as a whole. The flag itself was a two sided in its depictions. On one side of the flag there was a depiction of a Silver Moon over a black background that represented mysticism and death and on the other was a Gold Sun over a blue background that represented life and rebirth. Below the Silver Moon were the words "We Destroy the World" and under the Gold Sun were the words, "And Create Anew." They were fitting words seeing as that was indeed what Lelouch and by extension CC had done to their old world. And they were also words that soon enough the whole world would come to know well.

"It seems everything has gone to plan so far my dear Lelouch." CC says as she strokes her pregnant stomach.

Looking down at their army Lelouch says, "Yes that does seem to be the case my Immortal Witch. Now all that is left to do for the time being is eliminate those that would stand against us in our own kingdom."

"Do you believe they will take the bait you have laid out for them." CC asks in curiosity.

"Not right now they won't but give it a couple of years maybe a decade or two. Soon enough those who are unhappy with the current situation will try to remove us." Lelouch says to her.

"Well so long as they are not a threat to our child you may play your games Lulu." CC says as she watches Haggo pass by them.

"They won't be my dear witch. They are not smart enough to be one." Lelouch states to her and then adds as an afterthought. "By the way have you chosen a name for our child yet?"

"Yes, but you will have to wait for the day of the child's birth to find out what it is my demon." CC says and goes back to watching the triumph with a satisfied smile on her face.

\- Rhaenys Targaryen POV-

I honestly wonder sometimes did the rulers of Numenor know what was coming? Was it all planned out or did it just happen? It those who betrayed their rulers knew what it was they were going to unleash on the known world at the time would they still have gone through with it? I hoped not on all accounts for it anyone knew what was going to happen then that would truly make them the epitome of evil.

My brother and sister may have admired the man and read every book on him they could get their hands on, but I, I feared the man's name. The very name that bought the world to its knees in fear. Many have question if my brother had been born during his time could he and my sister stood against the Scourge of the Gods? My answer to that would be there was a reason why our great, great grandfather didn't stand against him. My brother set out to conquer the Seven Kingdoms, but that man set out to burn the known world and it was only due to sheer luck that he was stop from doing so. For if that luck was not given then there would have been no Seven Kingdom's to conquer after the Rise of Attila.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done.**

 **Ok so this is more of a filler chapter till we move on to the next big events. I really need to work on my details, but I hope you guys like it. And even though this story does not have as big of a following as my other story it has become my passion story right now. With that said the next chapter of the Game has Change should be up in a couple of weeks.**

 **As always reviews are welcomed and help not only the story but help it gave more of a following.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **My god this chapter was a headache to do. No really I have a headache right now lol. But here it is the next chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Review answer time first now ever.**

 **Helkil Attila will have many of the same nicknames as the one from Lelouch and CC's old world. Attila the Hun will not be one however unless some one gives me a idea on how to keep it lol**

 **to is a bit of spoiler but Attila does stay loyal. How he becomes what he will one day be is a story in itself.**

 **huntergans1 some think they are to soft others they are to soft. My only answer is that they like the boy. With his mother being CC's handmaiden he has spent a lot of time with the boy and ended up liking him. So, they allow him to get away with thing others wouldn't. Fyi Jörmungandr and him will have a kind of strange friendship. Not dragon rider and dragon but just friends who like to yell at each other.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs I am thinking that later on warrior monks will start showing up who believe in certain ideas that follow along the ideas of the old japans warrior monks. But that is down the line.**

 **Graymar1 Attila will be world famous and known around the world for years to come. Many will be compared to him and most won't measure up.**

 **Lamentor perhaps I put up the religious sects to early but it was going to happen matters well get it out of the way now.**

 **Now I am going to give far fair warning this chapter is kind of slow and is a filler chapter. So its not going to be what you want or what I want but is necessary to move along.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Minas Tirith capital city of the Kingdom of Numenor 20AMH or 67BC-

It was a rainy and stormy night outside and the wind was blowing hard. Perfect weather for Lelouch to be outside away from his very pregnant and angry wife. He didn't like to think of himself as a coward but after his experience with Gawain's birth he had learned that even an immortal can get tired of dying after a while. Under normal circumstances Lelouch was far stronger than his wife when it came to their powers in telekinesis, but when she was giving birth her powers went through the roof. Even at what Lelouch had guessed was 200 yards away from the house she was in he could still fill her powers shaking the earth.

Hearing a loud bang followed quickly by a loud and painful roar Lelouch looks back towards the house and watches as Jörmungandr flies towards him. The poor dragon was not flying under his own power however, but by his wife's who clearly tossed him out of the house. Giving a sigh Lelouch stands up and moves slightly to the side letting the dragon pass him. Once Jörmungandr lands in what Lelouch can tell was a very painful fashion he starts to walk towards the serpent dragon. When he reaches him Lelouch takes note of how much more Jormungandr has grown again. It has only been a few days after the triumph but in those few days they had awoken to find that Jormungandr had gone from 11 feet long and 4 feet high to 20 feet long and 7 feet high. It was quite the impressive growth spurt.

"Are you still alive Jormungandr?" Lelouch asks the dragon.

Jormungandr who is groaning in pain says to his father, "I…I think so father. Awww, I didn't thank mother could toss me away like that now that I am so big."

Shaking his head Lelouch says to him, "I did caution you son that when your mother is giving birth it was best to be as far away from her as possible. Her powers become far stronger than even my own during this time and will have little problem taking out her anger on any man that comes near her."

"I know but still I didn't think mother would hurt me. I'm not even human for crying out loud." Jormungandr hisses out in pain as he straightened himself out.

"Son even Steinporr ran away days ago out of fear of being around your mother and I am out here. That should have been all the warning you needed. In fact, you're lucky your mother simply threw you out the house. After all she killed me over two dozen times before Gawain's birth was over." Lelouch says to the foolish dragon.

Raising his head at the mention of his deceased older brother Jormungandr can't help but ask, "Father what was Gawain like?"

Jormungandr had known about Gawain and had even seen a painting of him that his mother had painted some time ago, but they never talked about him. So, he had wondered what his older brother was like.

Sitting down on the wet ground as it keeps raining Lelouch gives a sigh. He didn't really mind talking about his long-deceased son, but it was a subject that he liked to avoid.

"Gawain was the type of son that any father would be proud to call his own. Smart, funny and the type of person that always tried to look on the brighter side of things no matter how dark life seemed." Lelouch says.

"In other words, the complete opposite of you and mother." Jormungandr says in a joking manner.

Giving a bit of a laugh Lelouch says, "Indeed. I often wondered if your mother had cheated on me and Gawain was someone else's son. After all it was hard to believe that such a wonderful and happy child could be mine."

Looking at his father with his head tilted to the side Jormungandr says, "I think your being too hard on yourself father."

"Perhaps." Lelouch says as a sad look comes to his face.

"I have always regretted letting Gawain be born into our old world. To see my happy little boy become the sad clown was hard to watch for me and your mother." Lelouch says.

With a confused look on his face Jormundandr says, "Sad clown?"

Seeing Jormundandr's confused face Lelouch says, "It is an expression that describes someone who looks happy on the outside but is in truth sad on the inside."

"Gawain was like that?" Jormundandr asks.

"Yes, yes he was my young dragon. He never showed it, but his long life was very hard on him. Because of it he couldn't take part in the everyday things you and I take for granted. Alive but never allowed to live, to be a part of the world yet never allowed to live in it. That was the cruel fate that your mother and I gave to him. We didn't mean to do so but still it was our fault that it happened in away. It was also not helpful that I was not exactly liked in our old world." Lelouch says to him.

Nodding his head Jormundandr had been told by his mother about what had happen in their old world and how if it was found out that father was still alive it would cause a great panic. In away Jormundandr was proud to have a father who was so feared but on the other he understood why they had to leave that world and why Gawain was never allowed to live a normal life.

"Well at least my new sibling will get to live his or her life as they choose and anyone who tries to stop them will have to answer to me." Jormundandr says proudly then gives a mighty roar.

Lelouch just smiles at the dragon and feels the ground stop trembling. "Looks like your mother is done giving birth. Let's go see your new sibling shell we."

More like a happy dog than a mighty dragon Jormundandr follows his father with a big and somewhat scary smile on his face. Once they enter the room by the same way Jormundandr had left it earlier they are greeted by the site of a very tired and sweating CC nursing a little baby at her breast.

Looking up with a smile on her face CC says, "Lelouch, Jormundandr come say hello to your daughter and little sister."

Lelouch moves over to his wife's side and looks down at his newborn child and smiles softly as Jormundandr leans over slowly to get a look at his sibling. Even from here he can feel his sisters blood call to him letting him know that she is kin and that she is weak right now and he must protect her.

"She is so tiny." Jormundandr says softly with his telepathy not knowing if his newborn sister could hear his thoughts like his mother and father could.

CC giggles and Lelouch smiles at the dragon and CC says, "All the more reason for you to protect her Jormundandr."

Looking at his mother and then back at the baby he says, "Yes mother. No harm will come to her so long as I draw breath."

"What is her name my love?" Lelouch asks as he strokes what little hair the baby has.

"Hela, that is her name." CC says with a loving voice.

Smiling at his wife Lelouch says, "A truly wonderful name. Welcome to the world my daughter."

-8 years later above The Shivering Sea-

"Faster, fly faster Jormundandr." Hela calls out to her big brother.

"Any faster and you will fall off my dear little sister." Jormundandr says to her as she rides on top of his head.

"No, I will not." Says the little 8-year-old black hair green eye girl.

"Yes, yes you will, and I am not going to be the one to tell father or mother why you fell off my head and died." Jormundandr says as he flies across the sky.

Now over 500 feet long and 100 feet wide Jormundandr had become a site to be held. So big had he become that you would think he would fear nothing. Well you would be right unless you were his parents who he still very much was afraid of. So, he would fly safely till they got to where they were going. For if there was even a scratch on her when they returned home, he would be in so much trouble he would have to dive under the sea and stay there for a long time.

"Awww you here that Attilie? Jormundandr is worried about our safety." Hela says to Attila who was standing right next to her.

"Stop calling me Attilie. Its Attila, A….ttil…a," the young preteen says to her.

"I am not worried about that little brat. He can jump off for all I care, but you on the other hand I love sister." Jormundandr say.

"Fuck you, you overgrown lizard." Attila says to Jormundandr in anger when he hears that.

"Ohhh Attila said a bad word." Hela giggles.

"Hey, watch what you say in front of my little sister brat." Jormundandr says to Attila.

"And what are you going to do if I don't lizard." Attila says to the dragon.

"How about I eat you." Jormundandr says than hisses.

"I like to see you try asshole." Attila yells at the dragon.

Jormundandr gives out a mighty roar when Attila says this, showing how pissed he is right now at the boy.

"Hey no fighting. This is supposed to be a fun trip." Hela says in a upset voice and pouts.

"Yes princess. Yes sister." Attila and Jormundandr say at the same time.

They fly for a bit in total silence as both Attila and Jormundandr pout at being put in their place by the little princess like the children they really are. But after a bit Attila speaks up and says, "Princess Hela I really have to protest again and remind you that it would be best we return home now before your parents realize that you are gone. They will not be happy to know you left Minas Tirith without there permission."

"But I want to see the ice wall I have heard about." Hela says when she hears that.

"I know princess but maybe you can ask Tenno-sama or Kogo-sama to take you to see it later." Attila says to her. He liked Princess Hala really, he did but as he got older, he had learned why people feared his rulers and didn't wish to bring their wrath down onto himself.

"I agree with the nuisance sister. Mother and father have already said you're not allowed to leave the capital alone till you were at least 14. So, it would be best just to go home and ask them to take you to go see it." Jormundandr says to his baby sister.

"But I am not alone. I have my big brother and best friend Attilie by myside so what is the worst that can happen." Hela says to both of them sweetly making it impossible for them to refuse her.

Attila however after getting over how cute she sounds says once more, "Stop calling me Attilie."

-The Wall-

It was a normal day for Lord Commander Rydan Stark the 5th son of King of the North Bryen Stark. He was just finishing his monthly full-length inspection of the wall and was returning to Castle Black when he thought he saw something coming from the southeast. He can't make out what it is from the distance it is at but his thinks it must be a flock of ravens or some other type of birds flying together. That is till he hears a sound of a roar on the wind.

"Sound the horns we have a dragon coming straight towards us." He yells out with a panicked voice.

The men who were with him had heard the same roar as their leader and by now have also spotted the dragon as well. So, they quickly move to sound the warning horns that would let the men below know that to battle positions. Like the highly disciplined men they are the black brothers move as fast as they can to take up their positions and are soon in their places. As they wait for the dragon to come, they all have a single thought running through their heads. Dragons were real, and how in the hell where they supposed to fight one. The siege weapons of the Wall were all pointing North and there was no way to turn them towards the dragon.

Rydan though not showing it was thinking the same thing as his men. How did one go about fighting a dragon and especially one that was flying from a direction that had no siege weapons pointed towards it? For the first time in his life he knows what true fear is, but he was not about to run and hide from the dragon. He would stay with his men and try to fight it off and die with them if need be. At least that was his first thought till he saw something was wrong with the dragon flying towards them. It takes him only a moment to realize what is happening to it and he yells out, "Oh fuck. Sound the alarm for everyone to get in the tunnels. That dragon is about to crash into us."

Hearing the alarm from on top of the wall to get into the tunnels the men move quickly to obay and just barely make it below in time for the dragon's landing. Rydan who is in the perfect position to watch it land sees its clawed legs touch the ground, but the dragon is moving to fast and quickly trips over its own feet and falls forward with a loud roar. It slides for a time across the snow-covered ground for a time before it starts to slow down, but not before its head crashes into the Wall shaking it to its very foundations

Rising up slowly from the kneeling position that he had taken after he realized that the dragon was not going to stop before it hit the Wall Rydan looks over the side of it. There is snow and ice obstructing his view for a time making it so he can't see anything that is going on below. When the snow clears however Rydan can make out the huge dragon and sees it is not moving and that thankfully it only took out some of the outlining barracks and not the castle itself. Not being able to make out if it is breathing or not Rydan says to his men, "We are going down."

"B..but milord." One of the men starts to say but Rydan cuts him off.

"That is an order. Now move." Rydan commands.

Luckily enough the crane lift was not taken out when the dragon crashed into the Wall. This would help them get down there quickly and if the dragon was still alive and it woke up it would hopefully give them enough time to get into the tunnels with the rest of the men. Rydan had always believed that a true commander leads from the front but right now he really wished he was underground with the rest of the men. For as he and some of his men slowly made their way down, he finally realized how big the dragon really was and how hopeless it would be to fight the thing. It didn't look like any dragon he had ever heard of, what with its serpent like body and all. But despite not looking like he thought a dragon would it was still frightening to look at. Its head was that of a serpent and was bald as one as well, but it had a sea green beard under its chin. Its body was covered in white scales that look so thick that Rydan doubted that anything could pierce its hide. What stood out most however was its sheer size. From chin to the top of its head it must have been 100 feet high. More than enough to swallow a man and horse whole with ease.

When he reaches the ground his First Ranger runs up to him and bows his head, "Lord Commander you shouldn't be down here. We don't know if the thing is alive or dead yet."

"Has anyone gone near it to check?" Rydan asks the man.

"No milord, no one wishes to go near it. They fear as I that it may still be alive." The man says to him.

Rydan is not surprised, after all who in their right mind would want to chance waking a sleeping dragon. But they needed to check if it was dead or just knocked out cold. If it was just out cold, he would have to get the men underground quickly before it woke. Hopefully if it woke to find nothing to eat it would just get up and leave.

Taking a deep breath Rydan points at some of the men and says, "You three with me. We are going to check if it is still alive. The rest of you get the men off the top of the Wall and head for the tunnels. If it is still alive than hopefully when it wakes and finds nothing to eat than it will just up and leave."

"Yes milord." The men say to him in low voices so as to not wake the dragon.

As he and his men get closer Rydan can feel his heart racing and his fear threatening to take over. It is shameful but he wishes to run away, to run far, far away from this thing but he can't. He has a duty to fulfill and by the Old Gods he will see it through one way or the other. Once he is with in only a hand full of feet away from it, he stops and looks closely to see if it is still breathing. That is when he hears it, a childish voice yelling out in a language he didn't understand. "You stupid fucking dragon. Are you trying get us killed?"

The dragon whose head was not moving at first starts to and its jaw opens up just slightly much to Rydan and his men's fear. Then a booming voice is heard coming from the dragon, " **It was not my fault. The ground was slippery**."

"Slippery my ass. Eight years you have been practicing on how to fly and in all that time you still can't land for shit." The same childish voice is heard yelling.

"Now, now stop yelling Attilie. We have an audience down below and my mother always says when meeting new people, you should always be on your best behavior." A smaller female voice is heard saying.

"Stop calling me Attilie." The young boys voice yells out.

Just as soon as Rydan starts wondering where the young boy and girl's voice is coming from, he gets his answer when he sees a young girl no older than 6 or 8 namedays old starting to climb down a rope ladder he had not seen on the side of the dragon. Rydan is so taken aback by this site he does not even think about what he is doing when he steps forward and holds the rope ladder still for her and when she makes it almost to the bottom he takes her by the waist and sets her down on the snow-covered ground.

"Thank you very much and hello," The young girl says in the common tongue with a bright smile on her lips.

"Hello?" Rydan says in a confused voice seeing as he both does not know what hello means or what else to do or say.

"I am Princess Hela of the Kingdom of Numenor. What is your name?" The now name Princess Hela says in the sweet and innocent way that only a child could do.

"Lord Commander Rydan Stark at your service." Rydan says automatically in the proper way that had been drilled into him sense birth. It was a good thing that it was for his mind is too busy trying to understand what is happening for him to say anything else. The Kingdom of Numenor was a new kingdom that showed up after the Doom some 20 or so years ago if he recalled correctly. He didn't know much about the new kingdom seeing as it was relatively new, and the North had little to no contact with it, but he had heard the rumor that it had dragons. Yet he had never heard about it having a princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Commander Rydan Stark. Attilie, Jormundandr come say hello to my new friend." Hela yells out.

" _Friend_?" Rydan questions inside his mind as the face of a young boy who looked about 12 or 14 starts to make his way down from the dragon. It's hard for Rydan to tell how old the boy is for despite having the face of a young boy he is tall and well-built.

When Attila reaches the ground and walks up to the princess he says in the Japanese language, "Princess you really shouldn't run off on your own. We don't know these men and they could for all we know have bad intentions towards you."

Rydan again does not know what is being said but from his tone and the way he is looking at him and his men with suspicion he can kind of tell what the boy said. A smart lad Rydan thinks to himself.

"Oh, Attilie stop worrying so much. Yes, we don't know them, but you have heard the same stories as me about the Night's Watch. They are known as some of the most honorable men in the known world giving up their chance to live a normal life to protect the world from the Long Night. So, I doubt very much that they have ill intentions towards me." Hela says to him in the common tongue.

Rydan and the men by his side can't help but straighten up a bit at the young girls' words. The Night's Watch had decrease in numbers over the years as less and less men volunteer to join them, but they could still proudly say that what she said still held true. What really makes them feel proud however is the way she says it with such innocence and certainty. Only a child could sound so convinced of something that it makes a man wish to prove it true. It also helps to put at ease their feelings of unrest at the dragon that has yet to move from its position.

"Besides I don't think they want to risk upsetting Jormundandr. Only a fool angers a dragon after all." Hela says again in the common tongue in the same innocent tone but this time it unnerves Rydan and his men more than anything.

With narrowed eyes Attila nods his head at her words. It was true only a fool would risk upsetting a dragon and especially one of Jormundandr's size. "Fine I will trust them for now. Lord Commander Rydan I am Attila of the Khan Clan, son of Steinporr the King of Skyfire and heir to the Khan Clan."

Rydan's eyes widen at the boy's words. He had heard of the warrior known as Steinporr the King of Skyfire or better known as the Butcher of the Dothraki. Even up here in the far North his deeds at the Battle for Vaes Dothrak and for its burning were well known. That would also make the boy the grandson of Haggo Khan or better known as Haggo the Mighty who led the army of Numenor at the battle. Two very famous names and yet that is not what makes Rydan's eyes widen. No, it's how the boy says their names with pride but with no arrogance. Its like the boy is saying yes, I am proud of who my family is, yet their accomplishments are not mine.

"Wonderful, Jormundandr it's your turn now." Hela says at the dragon.

The dragon who had not moved till now finally does so. Its movements are slow like it is just waking from a deep sleep or is having trouble moving do to being hurt. Or maybe that is just how it seems to Rydan and his men who are stunned at the amazing site of the dragon as it lifts itself up. It is awe inspiring as well as terrifying to watch.

Hela who is now pouting like the child she is yells, "Jormundandr stop pretending your hurt and come and say hello. Your being very rude."

Hearing the hiss of a snake coming from the dragon but 100 times louder and far more frightening, Rydan and his men watch as its head turn towards them. Its clawed feet dig into the ground sending a tremor through it. When it is turn fully towards them the dragon lowers its head down right behind the girl and opens its mouth and speaks, " **Hello Lord Commander Stark. I am Jormundandr the World Serpent** **and it is a pleasure to meet you.** "

-Later on, inside Castle Black-

Today had been a very trying day so far for Rydan Stark, in fact he would say that it was one he would never forget. Even if you didn't count the talking dragon outside it was not every day you meet a princess from a foreign kingdom who came to the Wall just because she wanted to see it. Add in that said princess could get him and his men all killed if harm came to her and you had a very trying day. And worst the day was not yet over seeing as the same princess was right now eating at his desk without a care in the world as the boy name Attila stands behind her looking at him with suspicion.

Giving a sigh Rydan rubs his nose and says, "Let me make sure I got this right princess your saying your parents have no idea that you came without their permission."

"Yep, they don't have a clue I am here right now. I snuck away like a Queen of Shadows herself." Hela says happily as she keeps eating.

Placing his hand on his forehead Rydan doesn't know what to do about this girl. His honor would never allow him to hurt a child but right now he feels like he would be in the right to smack the girl. She has no idea what she has done or what she could cause by her actions. If her parents think even for a moment that the North kidnap their child, they could unleash hell on the them by use of their dragons. For there was little doubt in his mind that they had more than one and if they were all as big as Jormundandr than the North and its people had little hope of surviving them.

"Tell me princess does your kingdom have any more dragons like the one outside?" He asks feeling like he really needs to know that answer so he can inform his father about what is going on.

Looking at him in a cute way that almost brings a smile to Rydan's face Hela says, "No, I mean I do have a younger brother Smaug who guards the kingdom's vaults, but he is not nearly as big as Jormundandr."

"And how big is not as big milady." Rydan asks in a hopeful voice that if worse came to worse they only have to deal with one dragon as big as Jormundandr. It would still be very bad if even one dragon was released on them but if there were only two and one was still small than maybe her parents would hesitate in unleashing them on the North.

"Hmmm, I say maybe 200 feet long and 50 feet high, I think. I am not sure Smaug does not leave the underground vaults that often." She says to him. Hela always loved to talk about her little brother, so she felt no need to hide the truth from Rydan about how big Smaug was.

Rydan has to keep the shock off his face at this news. Why yes in a way this Smaug was not nearly as big as the dragon outside, but at 200 feet long and 50 feet high it was still huge. He really needed to get word to his father and fast maybe if he was lucky, he could convince this little girl to go home right now and avoid any trouble. He didn't know how long it would take her to get home, but she sure as hell couldn't stay here. Still he had to be careful on what he said to the girl least he upset her. He had a feeling if he did, the dragon outside would not be very happy.

"I see, well you must be very proud to see him grow so big already, but shouldn't you be home watching over him. As the older sibling does it not fall to you to watch over him to make sure he doesn't get in to trouble?" Rydan asks of her. He finds it strange to refer to a dragon as a person but once more he does not wish to upset the girl. If she is talking about the dragons like they are part of her family its best, he does the same as well.

Waving off Rydan's concern for her brother Hela says, "No need to worry about Smaug. Momma told me that serpent dragons unlike the ones the Valyrians had are far smarter than they were. Plus, for some reason they are very lazy too. If Jormundandr didn't bring me here, he would be sleeping. I am sure that is what Smaug is doing right now." She giggles.

"I see, then may I ask when you are planning on going home?" He asks softly to her.

"Tomorrow." Attila says.

"Aww but I want to look around some more. I hear that there are trees with faces on them, that are ash white and have red leaves." Hela says in a upset voice that lets them know she does not wish to leave just yet.

"I am sorry my princess, but we must be going by then. No doubt Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama will have noticed you are not in Minas Tirith by now. If we leave by tomorrow, we may be able to avoid having to suffer the worst of their anger." Attila says to her. Over the years he had learned why it was people feared them and he did not wish to have that anger turn towards himself.

"Oh, Attila and what makes you think they are not already angry." A dark voice says from behind them.

Looking quickly to one of a far corners of the room everyone spots an older brown skin woman who is wearing a revealing black outfit standing there. Rydan is immediately on guard and stands up with his hand on his sword and Attila just freezes in fear. Hela however has a big smile on her face and squeals with joy at the site of the woman.

"Yahan, what are you doing here." Hela yells out in joy and gets up and runs over to the woman.

Kneeling down to catch the young girl in her arms Yahan says, "Princess I have been watching you from my shadows sense you left Minas Tirith on orders from Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama."

"Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama already knows she left?" Attila asks in fear.

"Yes, Attila they do and are very disappointed in you and Jormundandr for going along with her whims." Yahan says in a cold voice.

Attila gives a big gulp and turns pale at hearing this. Outside a loud noise is heard as well and Rydan moves over to look out the window. What he sees is Jormundandr the great serpent dragon with his head down and looking like he is trying to make itself as small as possible. He doesn't know how but clearly the dragon heard what this woman has said and is just as afraid as Attila is. Which again is not a good sign. Attila is just a boy so him being afraid of the rulers of the kingdom he is from is understandable but for a dragon that is clearly very intelligent to be afraid of them as well does not bold well for the North.

"Please don't blame them Yahan. I made them go along with me." Hela says now upset that Jormundandr and Attila maybe in trouble.

Yahan looks down at the little princess that is in her arms and smiles, "I know you did Hela but that is no excuse. Now Attila will most likely be forgiven seeing as he is just your guard and is expected to go were you go but Jormundandr as your older sibling should have known better than to go along with your whims."

Again, Rydan hears a loud sound once more that he now realizes is a whimper of fear coming from the dragon. He ignores it however; he really does not wish to think about what power could make a dragon of his size become afraid. When the woman who seems to be done talking with the little princess looks over to him, he straightens up and tries to look as commanding and intimidating as he can.

Yahan gets up and starts walking towards him only stopping when she is just out of arm's length of him. She than bows her head to him and says, "Lord Commander Stark I wish to thank you on behalf of my rulers for looking after and forgiving Princess Hela for her uninvited intrusion. On behalf of my rulers I can say your kindness will not be forgotten."

Not knowing what to say to this woman who clearly knows some kind of shadow magic he just says, "Your very welcome Lady Yahan. It was our pleasure to have her here."

She smiles at him in the same way one would when they know you are lying but does not call him out on it. But then she tilted her head to the side like she is listening to something than nods her head. "My Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama have just told me that they wish to thank you in a more meaningful way. So, if there is anything at all that they can give you then please do ask, and if it's in their power to give it they will."

Rydan on hearing this does not know what to say. Many unexpected things have already happened today that he was not ready to deal with and now this was added on top of it. Taking a moment, he thought about it diplomatically. He didn't get the same training as his older brother, but he was taught a bit in the art of politics. So, thinking back about what he was taught he questions what can he ask for that would both benefit the North but at the same time seem reasonable. That of course led to the question what he could ask for from a kingdom that was so far away. The Kingdom of Numenor was to the best of his knowledge in the far east. To far for it to be a reliable ally or trading partner but they did have dragons.

Now he was not about to ask for a dragon, but he had long feared the dragons of House Targaryen who were far closer to them than the Kingdom of Numenor. They may not have been showing any interest in Westeros as of right now but that didn't mean the dragon lords of Dragonstone wouldn't do so one day. If that happen Rydan was fairly sure that the North would have to do battle with them one day and would suffer heavy losses to their dragons before it was all over. But if he were to ask for a simple gesture of friendship perhaps, they could build on that and if the Targaryens did attack one day the Kingdom of Numenor maybe willing to send their dragons to help defend the North.

With that thought in place Rydan says to Yahan, "Thank you, milady, but really it was nothing seeing as your princess was no trouble all. But if your rulers insist on giving me something in return for the pleasure of their child's company than may I be so bold as to ask that they simply think of me and my family as friends."

Yahan tilts her head to the side once more and then straightens up, "My rulers will agree to that and would like to know when a meeting between your king and them can be set up."

Rydan had guessed already that each time she tilted her head to the side she was somehow communicating with her rulers. He didn't understand how that was even possible, but he had to guess it was some type of magic. So, it came as no surprise that he would get an answer back right away to his request, but what was surprising was that they would wish for a meeting with his father. Yet this was also a good thing. The quicker he could get them to meet and talk the faster a bond of friendship could hopefully be formed.

"I am not sure milady. Unlike you and yours I don't have away to communicate with my father the king over a long distance quickly so it could take a number of months to get in touch with him." Rydan says to her.

"That is fine Lord Commander. I will return in three months' time to see if there is any reply from your king. That is if it is alright with you?" Yahan says to him.

"That would be find Lady Yahan." Rydan answers back.

With a nod of her head Yahan turns to face Princess Hela and says, "Are you ready to go home now princess?"

With a pout on her face Hela says, "Can't we stay longer. I still want to see the white trees they say are in the North."

"Sorry little princess but your mother and father have had enough of letting you run around on your own whims and have made it clear we are to return now." Yahan says to her.

Kicking her feet Hela says, "Ok but first." She turns and walks up to Rydan and bows her head. "Thank you for being so kind to me and feeding me Lord Commander Stark."

Rydan can't help but smile at the sweet little girl before him and says, "Your welcome Princess Hela."

Smiling widely at the nice man Hela says, "Before I go let me give you and the Night's Watch a gift."

Laughing a bit at the little girl not seeing how she can give him or his men anything seeing as from what he can tell she brought nothing with her Rydan says, "That is not necessary princess."

Waving him off with that same big smile Hela says, "No, no momma always told me with someone has done something nice for you, you should do something nice for them in turn. Now this will only take a moment. I hope."

Going over to Rydan's desk Hela brings her hands up in front of her and starts concentrating. She would look so cute to Rydan and anyone else in the room if it was not for the green glow that is soon coming from her hands. Stunned in both wonder and a bit of fear Rydan watches as slowly a shape starts to take place in front of the little princess. It takes but a moment for him to realize what it is she is making and when he does, he becomes entranced. She is making a sword, a long sword to be exact and it is being made by magic. After a few more moments the green light around the newly made long sword starts to fade and all that is left is a dark green colored blade with a black hilt, crossguard and pommel. It is so simple in its design but yet so beautiful to look at.

Looking tired and sleepy now Hela looks at Rydan and says, "Go on pick it up. It is yours now after all"

Doing as Princess Hela says Rydan picks up the sword and looks at it closely. Running up along the blade on both sides he sees an inscription of some kind and reads it, " _To the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch from Hela Princess of Numenor. May this sword protect you and yours when the night grows dark and the dead rise."_

Looking down at the now sleepy little girl Rydan asks, "What do you mean when the night grows dark and dead rises princess?"

Giving a cute yawn Hela says, "I can sense necromancers some where's North of here. They are weak right now but are slowly gaining power. This sword has power over the dead. If you give a corpse a small cut with this blade than that corpse can't be risen from the grave and it can also kill any undead with but a small scratch of its blade. It also gives off an aura of death that will make any undead creature or necromancer within a certain distance fear it."

Feeling a cold chill go up his back at the young girls' words Rydan asks, "There are necromancers Beyond the Wall?"

Hela who is walking over to Yahan who in turns bends over and picks her up says, "Uh-huh. Dumb, dumb necromancers. You should never try and cheat death for all things die. This is the one and only true rule that can never be broken." Hela than yawns and closers her eyes going to sleep.

Bowing her head at the man Yahan says, "Lord Commander Stark have a good day. Attila go let Jormundandr know that I already took Princess Hela home."

Bowing his head to Yahan Attila says nothing he just stands there for a time after she walks into the shadows with their princess and disappears. Looking over at Rydan who still has a look of disbelief on his face Attila says, "I can see on your face Lord Commander that you don't believe what the princess has told you."

Looking over at the boy whose presence Rydan has shamefully forgotten about looks at him and says, "How can I? What she was talking about has not been seen since The Long Night."

"I understand your disbelief Lord Commander, but you would do well to heed her words. The princess was named after the goddess of death in my rulers' old world and has some power over it herself. Not much but she has a deeper understanding of death than me or you could ever hope to understand. So you would do well to heed her words, least you get caught unaware." Attila says and bows his head before leaving the room.

When Attila leaves the room Rydan takes a seat at his desk and loses himself in his thoughts as he looks at the blade the little princess has gifted him and the Night's Watch. He does not wish to believe the little girl but if what she said is true and there are necromancers Beyond the Wall than that can only mean one thing. The enemy of man is not yet defeated and if that is true than this sword will be of great help in battling them sometime in the future. But for now, he had to look towards the present and send a letter to his lord father on all that has happened today.

-5 months later-

Flying over the Shivering Sea once again Hela couldn't help but be excited at returning to the North. On her last trip she found she like the snow and the cold of the North. Granted she still loved her home more but there was just something about the North she liked. It was just too bad that Attila was not joining her this time, and sadly neither was Jormundandr for that matter. Like Yahan had said her mamma and papa had forgiven Attila for not stopping her from going to the Wall seeing as his job was to be her bodyguard and nothing more. If she wanted to go to the Wall or anywhere's really his job was only to go with her and protect her. So, the only reason he wasn't here with her now was because his grandfather wanted him to come and live with him so he could learn to rule over Rohan when he passed away.

Jormundandr however was not so lucky and got in big trouble when he got home. Like her he got a very stern talking to along with an additional punishment. One of which Hela couldn't sit down without pain for weeks. Jormundandr because of his size didn't get the same punishment as her but still had to suffer one that he hated with a passion. For the next year he would have to guard the underground vaults of Minas Tirith in Smaug's place. Her big brother hated being underground and he loved to fly and travel around, so it was a perfect punishment for him. Hela felt really, really bad for that and promised her big brother never to do something that would get him sent underground by their parents again.

She had even begged their parents to allow him to at least take them to Winterfell instead of Smaug but sadly they wouldn't hear of it. This was sad because she would have really like to go with her big brother instead of her little brother. She loved Smaug just as much as she loved Jormundandr but her baby brother was just too big headed and a meaning to be fun. Smaug hated traveling and people who were not his family. He also had a habit of looking down on the subjects of her mamma and papa's kingdom unlike Jormundandr who loved them.

Jormundandr despite his size and power would always lend a helping hand or claw in his case to the people of the kingdom. Be it digging out a moat or helping a merchant whose cart broke down by carrying him and his wears to were he needed to go. He even would stop and let other kids climb on him and take them flying. Something Smaug would never do.

Smaug only liked a few things and those were his family, gold, silver, gemstones and sleeping. She could understand why he loved his family and sleeping seeing as Jormundandr was the same way, but she didn't understand why he loved gold, silver and gemstones so much. She could recall their mamma reading them a book called Treasure Island from their old world once and him falling in love with the story. He had even asked their parents for a treasure of his own to the point that their papa wanting to make him happy made him the guardian of the vaults of Minas Tirith. A job he loved very much but still she didn't understand his love for it. He loved it so much in fact that she had made the mistake of calling him Smaug the Golden and he now called himself that.

"Now sweetheart don't forget what we told you before we left. You are not to go wondering off by yourself understand." Her mamma's voice says to her breaking her train of thought.

Looking up at her mother Hela says, "Yes momma but I can still go see the white trees, right?"

Giving her daughter a loving smile CC says, "Only after we make our introductions and you ask permission from King Stark."

"And only if Steinporr agrees to go with you as well." Hela hears her father say to her.

Looking over at her father Hela cries out, "But papa Steinporr never whats to go anywhere. He is just as lazy as my brothers."

Hela than looks over at the King of Skyfire who is of course currently sleeping. Despite being the princess of the Kingdom, Steinporr out ranked her in authority much like Yahan did. They couldn't order her around, but nor could she tell them what to do. The king's and queens of power only answered to her momma, papa and the Shōgun. Though they were still expected like everyone else in the kingdom to protect her at the cost of their lives if need be. Now if that meant dragging her back to her parents kicking and screaming because she was somewhere, she wasn't supposed to be than they could do that.

After thinking it over a bit Hela decides to not wake Steinporr right now and ask him later if he would go with her to see these white trees. Steinporr had been oddly tired as of late and didn't have the same amount of energy as he did a few years ago. She didn't say anything knowing that Steinporr wouldn't what her to let people know that the shadow of death was hanging over him. He knew his time was coming to an end just like she did and had asked her not to say anything and because she liked Steinporr she did as he wished.

It was still hard however seeing a man she had known all her life and the father of her best friend dying right before her eyes. Ever sense she could remember Hela could feel death's shadow over someone when they were reaching the natural end of their lives. She didn't fully understand it, but it didn't feel scary to her like most people thought it would. It felt natural to her, it was almost like breathing. You did it because you had to, and one day it would stop. When she asked her mamma and papa about it, they told her the reason it was not scary to her was because of her natural powers. When people thought of death, they thought of sickness, violence, pain, suffering and a dark thing that had no light. People were incapable of understanding that death was just a natural part of the world.

She was a part of it however and even had a small about of influence over it. She understood death did not judge, it didn't care if you were rich or poor, strong or weak, all things came to an end and that was the way it was. So, there was no point in fearing it, but still it made her sad to know that Steinporr's time to take the next great adventure was coming soon. She like the man and had no way of knowing where he would go after he passed away. That domain belonged to a different power that she held no sway over.

"Something on your mind angel?" Lelouch asks her.

Looking at her father and smiling she shakes her head, "Its nothing papa. Just happy that you and mamma will always be there for me."

That was something Hela didn't have to worry about. Her mama and papa didn't have the shadow of death over them. In fact, because she could feel death, she could also feel life, and her parents didn't feel like either. This meant that her parents would never die and leave her which in her mind was wonderful.

-Winterfell-

Standing with his lord father, mother and older brothers Rydan thought about the last 5 months. After the princess of Numenor and Attila along with that dragon left the Wall, Rydan had immediately left for Winterfell to tell his lord father about what had happen. As Lord Commander of the Night's Watch he really should have just sent a raven but his father for all his honor and goodness was far too easy to ruffle. If he felt like you were not paying his house the respect, he felt it deserve he could become an unpleasant man to deal with. That was the last thing the North needed from his father right now.

Rydan suspected this was because despite his father King Bryen Stark being known as a good king and an even better man he didn't have any personal accomplishments of his own. It was not his father's fault that he was ruling during a peaceful time. He had even taken great strides in keeping that peace by marrying one of his daughters to the 3rd son of King Hoare of the Iron Islands. This worked out well seeing as King Hoare loved his 3rd son very much and promised to keep the peace between the North and the Iron Islands. It had in fact worked out to well for his father seeing as there were no longer any unprovoked Iron Born raids. So, this left his father with little chance to prove his martial skills.

Perhaps his father would see this as an opportunity to make up for that by becoming known as a great diplomat. After all it was a bit of accidental diplomacy that got the sword that was hanging from his belt. He made up his mind to give it the name Nightsword seeing as it was given to the Night's Watch and because he couldn't think of a more fitting name for the black and green sword. As the Lord Commander of the Watch he felt it was alright to bring it to Winterfell when he first went to tell his father of what happen and also because he wanted to test how strong the sword really was. It was made by a child after all using magic, so he didn't expect it to be too strong. Just the fact that it was so well balance was in itself a surprised.

It was not the only surprise he had gotten for when he asked his father if he could help him test the blade against his family's treasured sword Ice he would get another. The outcome of that test was shocking to say the least. It was well known that Valyrian steel was the strongest steel in the known world and was like Nightsword made with magic. The only difference being that Nightsword was made completely out of magic. So, the question was which sword was stronger? The one made fully out of magic or the one that was made with only a portion of magic. That answer came when he and his father swung the two blades at each other.

Because his father was a bigger and stronger man then he was most thought that if Nightsword didn't break than at the least Rydan would be knocked a side. That was not what happen however for when the two blades met a blast of green light and power came from Nightsword that tossed his father away from him. It was not a great distance mind you and was only about 2 feet but still to see his father leave his feet for that moment scared him beyond belief.

His father was thankfully still a very spry man and had suffered no damage other than to his pride. As for the two swords both were undamaged, but any doubts on which sword was the superior blade were put to rest. It was also the day that he had promised himself that he would make it known that Princess Hela of Numenor would forever be remembered for the gift she gave him and the Night's Watch. His father was in agreement and had even stated he would thank the little princess himself by giving her a gift on behalf of the North as a whole.

Hearing a roar of a dragon Rydan looks up to see an approaching dragon that is no doubt carrying said princess and her parents the king and queen of Numenor. His family looks up as well as does the guards of Winterfell and all of them have a look of unease on their faces. As the dragon gets closer one of his brothers says, "I thought you said the dragon that came to the wall was almost as big as it?"

"I did but I also said that the princess said the Kingdom of Numenor had more than one." Rydan says as he watches the great beast land with more grace than Jormundandr did.

This dragon is much smaller than Jormundandr was, Rydan notices but at the same time has a somewhat more frightening look about it. Like Jormundandr the dragon has a serpent like body but its face unlike Jormundandr is more along the lines of what dragons are thought to look like. Its scales are smoke black, and its eyes are gold in color. Its head has horns and spikes all over it that gives it a truly frightening look. Last is the wild main of hair that runs down the back of its head which makes it seem uncontrollable and wild.

When this new dragon pulls its head back and lets out a bone terrifying roar that has every man reach for their weapons and has all the women scream in terror. That is till they hear a sweet little voice yell out, "Smaug stop that your scaring them!"

A monster's voice comes from the dragon's mouth and says, **"It's not my fault that these mere mortals can't stand to be in the presence of Smaug the Golden."**

"Morelike Smaug the big stupid bully with the fat head." The little girl voice is heard yelling back at the dragon.

Giving a loud roar once again Smaug says, " **Mother Hela called me stupid**."

"Only because you are stupid, stupid." The little girl yells once more.

"Now, now children this is no way to act in front of guests. Now lower your head Smaug so we can get down." A sweet yet cold voice is heard saying from on top of the dragon's head.

" **Yes mother."** The dragon says and does as told.

From on top the dragon's head the Stark family see a man jump off and land in front of them. It's at least a 50-foot drop from on top the dragons head and the women of the Stark family screamed at first at the apparent suicide. But to everyone's amazement the man seems to be unhurt when he lands and stands back up and stretches his body like he had just woken up from a nap. The man has a wild look about him with his long red hair and flamboyant clothes which are open at the front showing a scarred-up chest. The Stark men and guards who were already on guard because of the dragon become even more so after seeing this man. For some reason their instincts were yelling at them that this man before them is just as dangerous as the dragon. When he is done stretching the man yawns and looks up.

All eyes follow the wild man's head and look up just in time to see three beings start to float down from on top of the dragon. Everyone's eyes widen at what they see for not only do they float but they look like beings that have come down from the heavens to bless them with their presence. The first one they take notice of is of course the little girl in front of the two older beings. The Stark family instantly recognizes her as Princess Hela. Rydan had told them much about her including what she looked like and they found that she was indeed just as cute as he had said she was. What with her long black hair, green eyes, friendly smile and black and green styled dress. The style of the dress was not known to them but it was beautifully made out of the finest silks the Starks had ever seen. To complete the little girls look she wore a silver tiara on her head with a green gemstone in the center of it. Later on, the little boys of the Stark family would find themselves being made fun of by their parents and each other for the red blushes on their face but for now everyone was just admiring her.

That was till they saw the women behind the little princess. When the men and women saw the woman, who was clearly the little princess's mother they felt like the word beautiful was not significant enough to describe her. Her green waist-length hair seemed to fall down her back like a waterfall and shined just as brightly as one do to the number of ornaments in it. She had on a pure white dress with green flowers on it in the same style as her child's but unlike her child's her dress highlighted the voluptuous body hiding underneath it. She stood at an average height but there was little else that was average about the woman. Unlike the princess the woman didn't have on a tiara or crown of any kind but one look at her and you knew she was a queen among women. There was just something about her that screamed elegance, power and strength. Yes, this was the Queen of the Kingdom of Numenor, there was no doubt about that.

The last person they saw however looked far different than both of them. The little princess and the queen looked like a combination of the sun, the moon and all the stars in the sky but the man that stood with them looked as dark as the blackest of nights. His dress style was clearly the male equivalent of the style of dress the women were wearing. Made all in black with a white trim it was far plainer in design than the others and it looked as if the man was ready to go to a funeral than a meeting between royals. His eyes were violet in color like what they heard the Dragonlords of Valyrian eyes looked like but that was where the resemblance ended. His hair was black as the night and he stood at average height but the presence the man gave off was that of a war lord or some great leader of men. Like his wife he wore no crown that would mark him as a king but just like his wife he didn't need one. This man was the King of Numenor. They could feel that in their bones.

When their feet touch the ground, they start to make their way towards the Stark family at a slow pace. Each step is measured and taken with the up most grace of that of a royal. Even the little girl walks the same way even though it's clear that she is excited to be here and is just barely holding herself back from running off to go explore. When they stop just about 5 feet away from them, they all bow their heads slightly in respect towards the Stark family.

When they raise their heads the man in black speaks first, "It is a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance King Stark. I am the Tenno of the Kingdom of Numenor but you may call me Lelouch."

Bowing his own head slightly in respect along with his family Bryen says back, "The honor and pleasure is mine Tenno Lelouch. I am King Bryen Stark, and I welcome you and your family to Winterfell."

Lelouch smiles at the man than moves to the side just a bit so CC can step forward to speak. "King Stark I am CC, Kogo of the Kingdom of Numenor. It is truly a pleasure and honor to meet the father of the man that treated my daughter so well during her little escapade."

Again, Bryen bows his head but this time with a slight blush on his face than says, "It is a pleasure to meet you milady."

And It really was for never in his life had he seen such a beauty. Bryen loved his wife, truly he did but even in her youth she wouldn't have been able to hold a candle to this woman. Her beauty however was not all that was unique about her for he could sense a power and authority to her as well. He had heard stories from traveling merchants about how the queen of the Kingdom of Numenor held just as much power over its people as its king but didn't fully believe those tales till just now. This woman was definitely the equal of any man he thought to himself.

CC smiles at him once more and Bryen blush again. That is still the young princess steps forward and bows her head and says, "Hello I am Princess Hela of the Kingdom of Numenor and it is an honor to meet you and your family King Stark."

Looking down at the little girl Bryen smiles brightly and says, "And the same to you little princess. My son has told me much about you and how you wished to see the Weirwood trees. I will have some of my children show you to them later if your parents allow it."

"Yes!" Hela pumps her fist in the air in clear joy with makes Bryen laugh in good humor.

"But first let us go feast and be marry for this is a joyful day." Bryen says as he leads them all towards the Great Hall of Winterfell.

-Great Hall of Winterfell-

Hela was having a grand time dancing, playing and talking with the Stark children this day. She found them funny, kind and bluntly honest which she liked. Adults had a habit of lying a lot she had learned or at the very least they were not completely honest. She didn't understand why that was, but it was clear from the way the Starks family as a whole were acting, they didn't like to lie. They were what her mama and papa would call stupidly honest and she found that wonderful.

Speaking of her mama and papa she looked over at the main table and saw them talking with King Stark with real smiles on their faces. Mama and papa smiled a lot at people, but they were always cold smiles that didn't reach their eyes. Right now, however they had bright smiles on their faces that they only gave her, her brothers, or people they really liked. What they were talking about she didn't know or want to know. Grownups talked about odd things and she never understood them anyways.

"Princess Hela will you dance with me again." A young voice calls out to her.

Looking over she spots the young Stark heir and smiles at him, "I would be happy to Prince Josian but only if you promise to take me to go see the white trees afterwards."

"I give you my word of honor Princess Hela." The young boys says with a blush and bright smile.

Hela smiled back and took the boys hand. Another thing she came to understand was that when a Stark gave his word it was better than gold. They really were wonderful people and she would love nothing more than to call them friends. She thought as she started to dance with the boy.

-Godswood of Winterfell-

It was amazing, truly it was so amazing Hela thought to herself as she stood in front of the heart tree in the Godswood of Wintefell. Her limited powers over death let her from time to time look past the vail of death and see what was on the other side and what she saw right now was wonderful. When she had first entered the Godswood she could hear the voices of so many people happily chatting away with each other but once she got in front of the heart tree, she could see them. Hundreds of thousands of people maybe even millions gathered in a type of paradise in front of her eyes. Walking around snow covered ground in-between white trees with smiles on their faces as they held on to the hands of those they loved.

"So, wonderful." She says in a happy voice.

"It is isn't it. I too have always found Its red leaves and white bark wonderful to look at." Someone says from behind her.

Turning around and looking over at the children of House Stark, Hela smiles at them but then shakes her head and says, "That is not it. Did your uncle tell you about my powers?"

One of the Stark girls steps forward and says, "He said you made his sword Nightsword out of magic right."

"That is one of my powers, but I can also see past the vail of death and see what happens to those who pass away believing in your Old Gods." Hela says with a smile.

"Ohhh than what happens to us. It must be something good if your smiling so happily." One of the boys says.

With a teasing smile Hela says, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" One of the boys asks in an upset voice.

"Because silly if I told you than you would have nothing to look forward to. Just always remember to live your life with honor and goodness. If you do that than you will not be disappointed in the reward your Old Gods give you when you pass away." Hela says to them than watches as big smiles come to their lips at her words.

 _-Princess Hela the Goddess of Death by Maester Nithan-_

 _Often overshadowed by Attila the Scourge of God, Princess Hela's of the Kingdom of Numenor is one of those great women whose names will forever echo in history so long as man exists. But what is fact and what is myth, that is a harder question to answer. Despite detailed records of the woman existing, along with journals written by her own hands surviving to this day its hard to tell. What is known is that she had a deep wonder lust and introduced the sacred ceremony for the burial of the dead known as Sōtō Zen. A ceremony that is even practice in many parts of Westeros._

 _Along with these two things she was also known as a great warrior who was believed to have bested both Visenya Targaryen and Aegon the Conqueror during a sparring match. However, these claims can't be substantiated do to no written record of such a sparring match ever taking place. There was substantial evidence that she had a deep friendship with Visenya Taragaryen and it was even rumored that she was her secret lover. Again, such claims can't be proven just like the claim she was Attila's lover._

 _What can be proven and even seen today is that do to her many travels and teaching of Sōtō Zen funerals she is worship as a demigoddess in many parts of the known world. Even here in the Seven Kingdoms many lords and smallfolk practice a form of Soto Zen funeral rights especially in the North where her name is still said in the greatest of respect._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done.**

 **Now I am not sure how I feel about this chapter because I cut out a lot of what I had originally put down and redid over 70% of this chapter. It just a filler chapter but gives some small explanations for what happens way way down the road.**

 **Now before I get hit with a lot of bullshit complaints about introducing the Starks so early I am going to say now that a lot does not change for them over all and there little meeting with Hela does not factor in till way down the road.**

 **As for the question of how does it make sense that Hela who is a little girl at this time got to the North without her parents stopping her. The answer is she a dragon for a big brother who spoils on her and how happens to be the half the size of the wall at least. No one will fuck with her plus her parents know where she is at all time. She was just a little girl who wanted to go on a advancial.**

 **With that love it, hate it, got any ideas for the stories than leave a review. Till next time people have a good new year.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Poll question is at the end of the story.**

 **Tsun Rivendell I completely forgot about Rivendell. I am so using that. Don't know about the titles for CC and Lelouch but will thank about it.**

 **nessiesmith2012 I am happy you like the story. They will have more children but unlike Hela and Jörmungandr I won't always go into detail of their births. Doing so its long hard and gives me a headache lol.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky I am trying to think of more ways to add in CG names to the story. Any ideas are always welcomed.**

 **Guest yes will be the name of the Empire.**

 **J I do like that look. Maybe I well change things up at some point.**

 **Command Unit I am happy you like it. I hope I keep it enjoyable for you. I well also have Lelouch and CC do some traveling at some point. Meeting new people going to new places. This story is a lot harder to do than I first thought but I like the challenge lol.**

 **Thel310 I what to some what even the playing field a bit. So, I well add new things and make changes to both the history and the gods of the world. Give them a bit more of a fighting chance against Lelouch and CC. So, you may just see those type of things but they won't all belong to Lelouch and CC.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs I am not sure how much of Essos they will take over but we will see them influence the free cities and I am pretty sure at one point are the other Slave's Bay will go bye bye.**

 **Guest in the next chapter I plan to show something like now the natives of Essos view Lelouch and CC's kingdom but seeing as right now most of the story takes place in Essos I figured I could ad that in the story as I go along.**

 **Graymar1 in the coming chapters you will see more of Hela. (ya ya for those who hate her I am sorry.) Anyway, I can't go from point a to point b with out telling the history of what happens in between so sit back this is going to be a long ride.**

 **Guest I looked up as much about the Stark history as I could and wasn't able to find enough about what happen before they became part of the Seven Kingdoms to really tell a story of those who came before. In other words, I am making shit up as I go along. Sorry.**

 **Kulha not sure how many children they will end up having but there will be a shit load of grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on and so on.**

 **chimera629 to put in plain words it was a accident. They didn't know how big Jormungandr would become. Smaug will end up a lot smaller than Jormungandr and the dragons that come after him smaller than him.**

 **Now on with the story. Hope you like it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Minas Tirith capital city of the Kingdom of Numenor 28AMH or 59BC-

As he sat down on the porch of his family's home and drank some tea Lelouch watched as his wife and child played with each other in the garden with as satisfied smile on his lips. It was truly an enchanted moment for him. Not long ago he couldn't have dreamed about this happening but after waiting for several lifetimes he finally got what he had been wanting as bad as his wife. A real family with no need to hide from the outside world. It made all the pain and loneliness worthwhile.

And thinking of families Lelouch's mind turn to a very unique one. The Stark family was not what he had expected from a ruling medieval family. They were more down to earth than their counterparts in his old world. Just a walk around their castle showed that they didn't overly indulge in anything and took great care in not wasting manpower or material on pointless things. It was truly an admirable trait for someone to have, none the less a whole family. And from what he could find out from C's World they had been like that sense the founding of their house. Sure, they had their more colorful characters and some out right tyrants, but they all shared the same mind set when it came to indulgence.

They were also very honorable but not foolish and their current king was a perfect example of that. Bryen Stark like his son Rydan was a sensible man with a strong grip on reality and how things were in the world. It was why he didn't let his pride get in the way of trying to befriend complete strangers who had for all intensive purposes trespassed on his lands. He knew right away that it was better to be their friend than their enemy. Especially seeing as he had bigger worries on his mind.

It had been little more than 43 years sense the Doom of Valyria and about 50 something years sense the Targaryens migrated to Dragonstone. The rest of Westeros may have been too busy fighting either House Hoare or each other to thank of the Targaryens but the North was not. Due to their peace treaty with House Hoare they currently had no one to fight with and this left King Bryen Stark with a lot of time to think of the future. And going by the small talk he had with the man during their very brief stay at Winterfell Lelouch could tell he was concerned about the dragon lords.

How much longer would it be till they grew tired of that small island and set out to conquer their neighbors. They were after all once part of an empire that span half of Essos and they had dragons of their own to boot. Why wouldn't they try and conquer the mainland of Westeros. Hell, their pride alone would assure that they would at least try at some point. Bryen Stark knew this and that was why he was trying to be friends with him and his wife. According to the information Yahan was able to get for him about the North's financial situation they really couldn't afford to build and maintain the siege weapons needed to face dragons. Especially seeing as Bryen had no way of knowing when the Targaryens would invade. The North's silver and gold mines had long sense dried up, leaving them with only wool, hides, and timber to trade with the other kingdoms.

The Kingdom of Numenor already had access to that and really were to far away to be bothered with the problems of a foreign kingdom. Whether they sent one of their sons to go fight for them or helped them financially they really had nothing to gain by helping them. But then did it really matter to him or CC if they gained anything at all. Rydan Stark had been very kind to their daughter for her trespassing and had even welcomed her and fed her. Did that not mean they owed the man and by extension his family something? Hela did give him that sword made from her own power but that was a gift on behalf of herself not them.

Then there was the fact that Hela had made friends with the Stark children and had even been given an open invitation to visit whenever she liked. An invitation he was sure his child would be taking full advantage of. She loved the snow and the white trees and talked about them obsessively so he knew she would go visit again. If the Targaryens invaded anytime soon he knew she would be upset if they didn't send help. That was something CC and he didn't want and Jormungandr would probably disobey any order to stay out of it just so his baby sister wouldn't become upset. Really, they spoiled her, and they all knew it but after how long they had to wait to have another child and with what happen with Gawain they couldn't help it. It needed to stop sooner or later but that could wait a bit longer Lelouch thought.

But back to the matter of the Starks. Lelouch guessed he would just have to wait and see how their visit went. After King Bryen had told Hela that she could come visit Winterfell whenever she wished, she had in turn offered them the chance to come visit them. A chance the man had gladly taken, and one CC and he had to honor. Lelouch really didn't mind doing so seeing as he respected the man's willingness to put himself in harm's way by visiting a foreign kingdom that he had no power in. All because he was thinking about the long game and about what would happen in the future not the what could. Many would call the man a fool for this even if he told them his reasons but better a fool who tried to make a powerful friend than one who didn't. Plus, he was leaving his son and heir behind just in case he was murdered, so he was taking some precautions.

"What are you thinking about my love?" CC asks her husband as she walks up with a now sleepy looking Hela in her arms

Looking up at his wife and his child Lelouch smiles and says, "I was just thinking about the Starks."

"Oh, and what pray tell were you thinking about them?" CC asks him.

"I was thinking they seem to be decent enough people." Lelouch answers.

"I like them too and think they are wonderful." Hela speaks up in a sleepy yet cheerful voice.

Looking at his daughter and giving her a smile Lelouch says, "Of course you do. After all, why else would you invite them for a visit without asking permission from us first."

Hela gives a nervous laugh at this and then rubs the back of her head. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help herself. After all King Bryen was so nice to allow her to visit whenever she like that it didn't seem right not to offer them the same in turn. But really, she shouldn't have done so without permission first. She had even offered to have Jörmungandr fly them to Minas Tirith without asking him if he would mind which was not right of her. Really, she had gotten lucky that Jörmungandr had said after he found out that he didn't mind and that her mama only gave her a light scolding for her actions.

"Well it matters little now. What is done is done but really sweetheart you should count yourself lucky that Jormungandr doesn't really mind flying them here. Otherwise you would have just embarrassed our kingdom by inviting them to a place they couldn't reasonably visit. Or worse would have had to ask Smaug to fly them here and you know how he feels about letting anyone who is not family fly on him." CC scolds her.

At her mama's words Hela's face goes pale. Smaug was not a nice dragon like Jörmungandr. He most likely would have drop the Stark family into the sea or ate them if he was asked to fly them here. She didn't want that to happen to her new friends because she didn't think her actions through.

"Yes, mama I understand." Hela says to her mother.

"Good girl now go and take your nap. When you wake up, we will start your afternoon lessons. I don't what you falling asleep during them like last time." CC says in a teasing voice to her child.

"Ok mama." Hela says as she walks into the house and heads for her bedroom.

Watching her child walk away CC smiles than takes a seat next to her husband. "Lelouch are you sure this is wise. With the situation as it is it may not be a good time to welcome any guests."

"I know but the Starks are only coming to Minas Tirith for a quick visit. They won't even be here for more than a week at best. Not nearly enough time for those idiotic fools to try anything." Lelouch says to her.

"That is true, I guess. And it's not like they have enough manpower or support in the capital to try anything anyways at this time." CC says to him.

Nodding his head Lelouch says, "Indeed but they are getting there and will have gained enough outside support to try something in a year or two."

"Mortal men and their petty grudges. We really should just do away with them already and focus on the bigger issues we may end up having soon." CC says to him.

CC knew that like her Lelouch had felt the changes that were taking place around the world sense the birth of their child. Hela's birth was like the spark that starts a small fire that would quickly turn into an inferno. Where before the little gods of this world were either content to leave Lelouch and CC alone or didn't even know about their existence had changed overnight. More than once they had both caught them trying to break into their minds and had to toss them out for it. Which wasn't hard seeing as despite being younger than them they had a connection to something far more powerful than these gods could ever hope to understand. But that connection was a double-edged sword as well. Because they couldn't understand how young beings such as themselves were so powerful these gods quickly started to become afraid of them. And that fear was leading a few of the more powerful gods to try and take action against them. Chief among whom was this Red God R'hllor who was proving to be a most unwelcomed annoyance.

It took less than a year for these Red priests and priestesses to start showing up in their lands after they allowed their own version of a religious freedom law to be passed. Some of them had set up small little temples in outlining towns and villages that were popping up here and there and were mostly not being a bother. But other Red priests and priestesses were quickly expelled from the capital for causing trouble. CC could somewhat recall one particular Red priestess with red hair who had shown up claiming that Narbo was some kind of prince or something do to his geass power. The little girl had the audacity to try and convince Narbo he should be the ruler of their people and that he should make her and Lelouch step down. Luckily for Narbo he was a smart boy and knew better than to listen to some little girl whose god was trying to influence him through her. After Narbo had told the girl no CC had given her a not so gentle telekinesis push out the door and had given her Red God a not so veiled threat to not try and influence her vassals again.

Other than R'hllor however the other gods were more content to leave Lelouch and CC alone despite their fears. Lelouch would call it a tolerable type of coexistence. Like the one they had between the Great Stallion and themselves. The minor eight-legged horse god didn't really care to much about the Dothraki as so much as tolerate them because of their worship of it. So long as there was someone to worship it and there were large amounts of grasslands and horses running free it didn't care what they did to them. Seeing as their Rohirrim would continue the worship of it was enough for it to agree to leave them alone in peace. CC however did insist that it be given a proper name. The Great Stallion was the name of the old Dothraki god and because it was not the god of the Rohirrim it would be known as Sleipnir. It had reluctantly agreed to the name change after it had been told that was the name of god father of all horses and there forward the greatest one in their old world.

An exaggeration of the facts to be sure but really the minor god didn't need to know the truth. After all they didn't know how it would take knowing that Sleipnir was really the mount of Odin and not a god at all. Most likely it would be offended and wouldn't bless the Rohirrim's mares with strong stock anymore. A minor loss to be sure but she and Lelouch wanted coexistence over war with any of the gods right now. That could change down the line but really there was no point in fighting with them seeing as Lelouch and her didn't wish to conquer the world.

"May have is the key word my love. Let us not worry about these gods for the time being. Who knows maybe we will get lucky and they will turn out to be like Sleipnir or these Old Gods of the North who seem to have taken a liking to Hela?" Lelouch says to her.

"Hmmm maybe. Still I find it bother some that these Old Gods have taken a liking to our child." CC says with a frown on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at this Lelouch asks, "Didn't you say you had a conversation with them already?"

"A brief one yes." CC answers.

"And did they say anything that made you question their motives for being so nice to our child?" Lelouch asks.

"Not really. They seemed more fascinated with her than anything." She says to him.

"Can't blame them. From what you told me they are gods of nature and old ones to boot. Hela's powers are connected to the oldest part of nature so it's understandable that they would be fascinated with her." Lelouch says.

"Hmmm still I don't like it." CC says.

"The instincts of a mother to protect her children are strong my love. But don't worry yourself over it. If these Old Gods try anything, we will deal with them as we have all the others who have stood against us." Lelouch says.

Nodding her head at Lelouch's satisfying answer CC just sits next to him and picks up her teacup and starts to relax. He was right, if these Old Gods became a threat to her child, they would do to them what they had done to all the others who stood against them. Destroy them.

-Shogunate Castle-

Looking over the balcony of the newly reconstructed Shogunate Castle Narbo was thinking over the years that had passed sense his rulers showed up. It was hard to believe 29 years had come and gone so quickly or that he had gotten so old. It still felt like it was just yesterday that he was a young man of only 22 name-days when his rulers had saved him and his fellow refugees. Now he was 51 name-days old with gray hair and full-grown children, five to be exact. Three boys and two girls all of whom he could say he was proud of. Both of his daughters had grown to be wonderful young women one of whom had joined the newly formed bureaucracy system. And the other went and married one of the sons of Ithoke the King of the Far Sight and already had 3 kids.

As for his sons two of them had settled into the lives of ordinary men with ordinary jobs. One took up masonry and was working on new homes for their people. The other was a traveling merchant who had made himself very rich in only a few years. But it was his oldest son and heir that he was the proudest of. As soon as the boy was old enough to join the army he went and did so and then quickly climbed the ranks till he was promoted to the royal guard. Some would say his son got his promotion do being the son of the Shogun, but you only had to ask the King of Skyfire himself to find out how skilled his son was with a blade. Rank as one of the top 10 swordsmen in the kingdom there was serious talk about his son inheriting his power over fire. Something that was just not done.

The laws on inheritance of land, money and position as head of the family were already very strict but those laws were nothing compared to the laws on who inherited someone's magical power. Because the power of the king or queen could only be given out by their rulers a current king or queen of power could only recommend who should take their place. And in order to recommend someone that person had to show complete devotion to both the kingdom and their rulers. Something that even a few of the current kings and queens were not showing.

Yet his son had shown all the traits needed to replace him. Like having given up his right to be the next head of their family just because he felt his younger brother could do a better job. To fighting bravely and unselfishly with the 2nd army for 3 years against the Dothraki. His son was truly deserving of being the next King of Flame and his rulers agreed.

But despite all of Narbo's personal good fortune there was misfortune on the horizon. As Shogun his responsibilities were vast and grew as the kingdom got bigger. There were now three cities in total with villages and towns showing up almost every day across the kingdom's lands. The first of these cities being of course the capital which now had a population of over 60,000 people. Home to the rulers of the Kingdom of Numenor it was seen as kind of a sacred ground by the people of the kingdom. And for good reason seeing as this was where their rulers had first appeared to them and also the birthplace of Princess Hela, Smaug the Golden and of course Jörmungandr the World Serpent. Three very powerful beings that just reinforced the idea that their rulers were Gods.

Then there was the small city of Vaes Dothrak in the lands of Rohan which had a population of only 10,000 people. That however was because the people of Rohan were largely nomadic and Haggo saw no point in building a city that no one would live in. Instead the man decided to build what his rulers called a great hall on top of a large rocky hill that was a few miles away from the Womb of the World. Surrounded by smaller buildings such as small houses and market buildings it was built to be both a quick trading center and garrison to protect the Womb of the World. But despite the small size of its city Rohan's population as a whole was more along the lines of some 30,000 or 40,000 people if you didn't count the 1st army.

Last was the most recently built city Uruk which stood at the mouth of the Steel Road. It was the main trade city of their growing kingdom and housed the 2nd army. Built during the long period of time where the Dothraki couldn't attack due to the crushing defeat they suffered at the hands of Haggo it had quickly grown to a population of over 30,000 people. All matter of goods could be found in this city and if it was not for the mines around Minas Tirith it would be the richest city in the kingdom. It was also the city that was given to him and his family to rule as a reward for his loyal service along with the clan name Gates.

And that was where the problems started. The city of Uruk was built mostly my Oro the King of Dirt and his people so naturally he felt like it should have been given to him to rule. But their rulers had judge that it was only fitting that the Shogun who gave permission for it to be built in the first place should be given the city to rule. Narbo had of course protested this knowing that Oro would feel slighted by this judgment, but it did nothing to change their minds. In the end the city truly belonged to them and if they wanted his family to rule it than that was how it was going to be. Still like he had thought Oro did feel slighted and even worse had put him at odds with the King of Dirt despite the man having been there to witness his protest.

In the last year it had gotten so bad that Oro wouldn't even speak to him anymore and being the peaceful fool, he was Narbo looked to make it right. That was why he had quickly given permission to Oro to build a new city by the Stone Road. It was a foolish endeavor seeing as the place Oro propose to build the city was way out of the controlled territory of the kingdom but then whoever said Oro wasn't a fool. After not getting the rights to rule the city of Uruk, Oro had become even more belligerent towards the Rohirrim and Haggo their daimyo. It had become so bad in fact that every time Haggo made the slightest mistake Ore along with his supporters would call for Haggo's removal as daimyo. In the last meeting of the kings and queens of power Oro had even dared to go so far as to state that if their rulers didn't want to remove Haggo as daimyo than maybe it was time someone else did. It was a statement that had nearly cost him his life at the hands of Jin the King of the Wind.

In all the years Narbo had known Jin he could only count a few times where he saw the man truly angry. You could spit on him, laugh at him and even pour drinks on his head and Jin would just laugh it off. But if a person dared to speak of treason in front of him than that person would quickly find out why he was the 2nd most powerful fighter among the kings and queens of power. He may have only been about half as powerful as Steinporr but he was still miles ahead of everyone else when it came to pure attacking power. Oro really was luckly that he didn't out right suggest replacing their rulers other wise he wouldn't have lived pass that day. It may have not been a crime to question their ruler's decisions but to even suggest replacing them was punishable by death.

However, treasonous talk or not Oro had done much for the kingdom and if possible Narbo wanted to keep him alive. So, if agreeing to send Oro to the Stone Road to build a city was away to do it than he was going to take it. Plus, it got the man out of the capital where he was no longer welcomed. Oro may have had the support of many of the kings and queens of power along with a lot of the original refugees but that no longer made up the majority of the people.

It was a fool's attempt at doing the right thing. He knew that just like he knew that this would come back to bite him in the ass. Oro wanted to build a city so far away because the man wanted to undermine their rulers. But he hoped that time away from the capital and the task of building a new city would cool Oro down. Really, he should have just let Oro and those kings and queens that decided to follow him leave without the protection of the 2nd army, but he couldn't do that. He was too soft, way to soft to be the Shogun of this kingdom.

He really was going to regret this, but than it was not like this would be the only regret of his life. After all he would always regret never telling Eglantine how he felt about her before she left his council. Now it was too late, seeing as she had moved to the forested region that was once known as the Kingdom of the Ifequevron. Now known as Aokigahara or Sea of Trees, Eglantine had claimed the land as her own and made it very clear she will not be leaving her lands again. She also made it clear any uninvited guests to her forest would be killed on site. An easy task for her to do seeing as her power had grown to the point that she could controlled the whole forest with ease. The only way to passed through the forest now was by an agreed road that connected Minas Tirith to New Ibbish.

"Lord Narbo I have just spotted Jörmungandr crossing the border with King Stark and his family." The voice of Yahan says to him from the shadows of his office.

Having been broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Yahan's voice Narbo says, "Thank you Lady Yahan."

"You are welcome my friend." Her voice says back.

Standing up Narbo starts to head towards his living quarters to get ready to meet the Stark family. He didn't know why they were coming or what if anything was to be gained by letting a noble house from Westeros come visit their kingdom, but than it was not for him to question his rulers. He was told he would welcome them to the kingdom along with the other top vassals of the kingdom and that is what he would do.

-Above the Lands of Numenor-

As he flew on the top of the head of the great dragon Jörmungandr, King Bryen Stark was feeling like a child again. All excited and giddy from the knowledge that he was doing what only the dragon lords of Valyria had done. Fly on top of a dragon but not just any dragon. No, he was riding on what was most likely the biggest and most powerful dragon ever known. Was this a good idea? Riding on a dragon that was not his towards a kingdom that he had no power over. Well the short answer was no but then right now at this moment he didn't care. Despite being scared half to death about maybe falling off this dragon he wouldn't trade this experience for anything. And from the looks on his grandchildren's faces they wouldn't either.

Speaking of his grandchildren they had taken to Jormungandr like he was a long-lost friend and were at this moment asking him question after question like all children do. To the dragon's credit or discredit he answered all of them happily and also blew fire whenever they asked him to. Something that upset his wife very much. She was like him happy to be given the chance to ride on a dragon to a foreign land but was not happy about how easily the dragon gave in to her grandchildren's whims. They were already 3 days late because the dragon kept stopping at every little piece of land the children spotted and ask to stop at. As for his 3rd son who he brought with him he was currently reading a book about the laws of the Kingdom of Numenor. A more learned man than a warrior he was counting on his 3rd son for advice and knowledge during their stay here.

"Jormungandr may I ask a question about one of your kingdom's laws. I am having some trouble understanding it." Prince Dravor Stark asks.

The children go silent as they here their father and uncle speak.

" **Of course, Prince Dravor. What is it your having trouble understanding**?" Jormungandr says to him.

"Well in your kingdom's law it says any citizen may challenge another to a duel if there is significant reason to challenge. Now I understand that what significant means is that there has to be a legitimate grievance against the offending party for a duel to be called. But what I don't understand is does that mean a commoner can challenge someone of the noble class?" Dravor asks of the dragon.

" **Indeed, it does Prince Dravor. If there is significant reason than someone even from the lower class can challenge someone of a higher class to a duel. Though that has never happened as of yet. After all a farmer wouldn't challenge someone of our warrior class unless what they are really seeking is a quick death."** Jormungandr says back to him.

"But it says right here that if one of the two individuals are judged to be handicap or grossly out matched than said person may call on a champion to fight for them." Dravor says.

" **Yes, but in order to be counted as handicap one most be missing a limb or is to sick to compete. As for someone being grossly out matched that would only apply to old men or women. Kingdom law clearly states that all citizens must be taught how to fight with some form of weapon regardless of gender."** Jormungandr says to him.

After hearing what the dragon had to say Bryen asks his own question. "What counts as a significant reason for a duel to take place?"

" **That would depend on what has happened. For example, let us say a commoner was to bump into someone of the noble class and not apologize. That right there wouldn't be significant enough reason to challenge said commoner to a duel. But then there would be no need for a duel seeing as that commoner would be fined a significant amount of gold for the act and even imprison depending on how it happened. On the other hand, let's say a noble were to accuse a commoner of an act of robbery without proof. Proof being that said item is found in the possession of the accused. If said item is not found than the noble must apologize for the accusation and make amends. If the noble refuses to apologize and make amends than said commoner may challenge the noble to a duel."** Jormungandr answers **.**

Though unconventional Bryen can see the point of this law. It was clearly an attempt to keep the nobles from taking advantage of the smallfolk, but at the same time there were laws in place to keep the smallfolk from trying to take advantage of the nobles. Still there were problems he could see with these laws.

"Jormungandr while I can see the wisdom of such a law, doesn't a noble still have an unfair advantage over the smallfolk? Surely those of the noble class would be better trained in the sword than a smallfolk." Bryen asks the dragon.

" **That is true King Bryen but then not all duels needed to be done with swords or to the death. If your son were to skip a few pages than he will find that there are strict conditions that needed to be met in order to have a duel to the death."** Jormungandr says to him.

Flipping a few pages like the dragon said Prince Dravor indeed sees that duals to the death were not easy to have. Frist all duels to the death needed to be approved by someone of a higher standing than the participating parties. Second the reason for a duel to the death needed to meet certain criteria's to be allowed in the first place or both parties needed to agree to one if it was only over a minor offense.

Showing this to his father Bryen nods his head at this and takes the book from his son. There really was a lot on what and when duals could take place. All of them highly complex but also had the same thing in common. At no time may a duel of any kind take place with out the approval of a higher rank party. And no dual to the death may take place without the approval of a Daimyo or a royal family member. The only exception being the military which had its own laws regarding duels.

As their grandfather and father looked over the book one of the little girls asks Jormungandr. "Jormungandr you said all people of your kingdom must know how to use a weapon. Does that mean girls to?"

Jormungander laughs a bit at how excited the little girls sounds and says. " **Indeed, little one it does. It does not matter if you're a man or woman, boy or girl, if you're a part of the kingdom than you must know how to fight. Even my own sister has to learn how to fight."**

"Princess Hela is being taught to fight?" Prince Josian asks with some surprise in his voice but also some excitement at hearing her name.

Jormungander laughs once again when he hears the young prince ask his question. His little sister had told him that the young boy was giving her strange looks during her visit at Winterfell but didn't know why. Him being older than her had of course known exactly why and couldn't help but laugh at his sister's cluelessness. Just the memory of the look on his sister's when he told her why the prince was giving her those looks still made him what to roll around in laugher.

" **That she is Prince Josian. She is being taught by Steinporr the King of Skyfire himself on how to fight."** Jormungander says proudly.

This causes some confusion with both Bryen and his son. "Wouldn't Steinporr be too busy teaching his own child how to fight than to teach the young princess." Bryen asks the dragon.

" **Not at all King Bryen. When he is not off doing something on behalf of my father or mother, he is head of the royal guard. But his job does not require him to do much, so he has plenty of time to train my sister. As for Attila he is living with his grandfather right now learning how to rule the lands of Rohan."** Jormungander says to him.

"I can understand that, but even so wouldn't it be your father or mother's job to teach Princess Hela?" Bryen asks.

" **You would think so King Bryen but when it comes to the art of the sword or spear Steinporr is simply better than both of them. That is why she is also taught the bow by our kingdom's greatest archer. My mother and father do not believe in giving her lesser teachers if someone better is available. The only thing they do teach her is on how to use her powers and academics."** Jormungander says to him.

"Hela's mother and father have the same powers as her?" Princess Maliya the youngest daughter of Prince Dravor asks.

Looking down at his granddaughter Bryen couldn't help but smile at who people called the gambling wolf. From the moment Maliya understood what gambling was, she was hooked. She loved to gamble and make bets with people and when she got her hands on a pair of dice there was no getting them away from her. This however had the unfortunate effect of making her a misfit among her brothers, sisters and cousins who she often swindled things from. But it was this love for games of chance that made her become such best friends with Princess Hela.

When Hela saw his granddaughter playing a game of dice by herself, she was immediately intrigued and asked how the game was played. Maliya was of course all too happy to explain how to play dice and proceeded to teach her. This led them to making small bets with the sweets Hela's parents had brought with them that quickly escalated to them betting bigger and more expensive things. Eventually it had gotten so out of control that Hela had lost her tiara to his grandchild which worried Bryen when he saw that happen. That tiara was clearly worth a lot of gold and was also a symbol of Hela's status as a princess. But his worrying was proven to be unfounded when Princess Hela had simply taken off the tiara and placed it on Mayliya's head with nothing more than a childish pout at having lost. It was actually pretty cute for a moment. That was till young Hela tried to bet her dress to win back her tiara and Lady CC had to drag her daughter away from Maliya.

To both Lady CC and Lord Lelouch's credit they didn't asked for their child's tiara back after they got ready to leave. And when asked about it by one of his son's they had simply said she lost it in a fair bet so as far as they were concerned the tiara now belonged to Maliya. It spoke highly to him about how these foreigners viewed honor and fairness. That or they were just so rich that it didn't matter to them if their child lost a tiara in a bet. But Bryen preferred to believe it had to do more with honor and fairness, however.

" **Hmmm not exactly like hers Princess Maliya. It's hard to describe my mother and father's powers but let's just say they are far above my sister's."** Jormungander says to her.

That was somewhat terrifying to hear Bryen thought to himself. The little princess had happily shown off her powers a bit to them. Like how she could create little daggers that while not as powerful as Nightsword, were far superior to any castle forged blade. Her parents however never showed even a hint of their power and all he knew was that it was them who gave their so-called kings and queens of power their magic.

"Jormungander out of curiosity is your sister's powers like those of the kings of power who are said to have gotten them from your parents?" Dravor asks with true curiosity in his voice.

Having to think on that for a bit Jormungander says, " **The answer to that is both yes and no Prince Dravor. You see like the kings and queens of power Hela's powers do come from my parents but unlike them she was born with hers and they can't as far as I know be taken away. Or at least that is what my father and mother have told me."**

"I see." Dravor says to the dragon and decides not to ask any more questions. He had more questions of course but he knew if he kept asking questions it could seem suspicious.

"Thank you for answering all our question Jormungander. Now please tell us more about the lands that you call home and the people that live there please?" Bryen asks changing the subject away from the dragon's family.

" **I be glad to."** Jormungander says with a big smile on his face that none of them can see **.**

-Rohan-

With his mighty arms crossed over his strong chest Haggo watched as his grandson trained with one of the warriors of the 1st army. Though he was no longer their leader the 1st army still came by Vaes Dothrak to pay their respects to him from time to time. And when they did Haggo always asked the current general of the army to have a few of his best fighters help train Attila. Which the general was always happy to do for him. As were the warriors who showed Haggo the up most respect by training Attila so hard that the boy's face would always be bruised and bloody before the training was over.

"Your grandson is during well Haggo-sama." General Lavakho said to Haggo as he took a drink of his peppered beer.

Looking over at the man known as Lavakho, Haggo says, "He will have to do better if he wishes to climb to the rank of a Great General."

Running his hand through his beard Lavakho says, "That is no easy feat Haggo-sama."

And Lavakho would know that better than anyone. After the death of General Lajo some 6 years ago during a small-scale battle with a small khalasar, he had been moved up to general. It was a position he wanted at the time but sadly it was one he didn't excel at. He was a great warrior and rank in the top 10 warriors of the kingdom but when it came to leading men, he lacked the necessary skills as shown by his record. Of the 21 battles he had led his men into he had not once won one without taking more losses than was deemed acceptable. In his last battle he had lost over 1,000 men to a khalasar numbering only 3000 when he had 10,000 men of his own. This was unacceptable to his rulers and was why he was never moved up to Great General and never would be.

"True but nothing worth anything is ever easy to get." Haggo says as he keeps watching his grandson.

Maybe he was being a bit unfair to the boy, after all Attila was only 12 name-days old. But he could feel something in the boy. A great flame was hiding underneath the surface that was just waiting to be unleashed on the world. Haggo knew this in his heart and Attila was already showing signs of that greatness by being able to beat some of Lavakho's men in combat already. Hell, the boy already had the body, height, and strength of a 16 name-day boy. But just being able to beat another warrior in battle wouldn't be enough for him to become a Great General. This was proven with Lavakho who was maybe the 5th strongest warrior in the kingdom.

Nodding his head at this Lavakho says, "That is true, but Attila is luckier than most. He has the help of the greatest warriors of the kingdom helping him and is even getting taught by Tenno-sama himself in the art of war."

Lavakho could still remember the days of riding with their great ruler into battle. While many of his fellow Rohirrim believed their Kogo-sama was the most powerful of their two rulers he thought otherwise. Lavakho personally believe that it was Tenno-sama who was the greater of the two and that was proven by his skills in battle. The way their ruler led them into battle and crushed their enemies without suffering heavy losses was a thing to see. Truly their Tenno-sama was a war god given flesh. That was why he never felt sour about not being risen to the position of Great General. Who was he to question a war god after all?

"That, he is. No matter how you look at it our rulers are preparing him for some great war that is to come. When will that war take place or who it is he will be fighting I do not know but I do know he will bring glory to our peoples name." Haggo says with a smile.

"Come forward all of you and behold he who rides the pale horse and from its back shall bring death to our enemies. And all shall despair at his name, Attila." Lavakho repeats the words their rulers said so long ago.

Like all the others on that day who had heard those words Lavakho felt like a great prophecy had been told. A prophecy that was hammered forwarder into his head when several years ago like so many others the Great Stallion had appeared to him in his dreams and told him the same thing. He really hoped that he would be alive to see the prophecy for filled. Though he had his doubts that he would be. Like Haggo he was an old man now with few years left in his body. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to ride anymore and really, he should be looking for a good death instead of hoping to see the prophecy full filled.

"Hmmm." Is all that is heard from Haggo when he hears Lavakho repeat the prophecy. He remembered those words all to well and hope that his grandson would live up to them. It is why he was trying so hard to succeed in being the daimyo of Rohan.

He was no builder and he knew that well, but he had to do something to make sure his clan was not removed from its place in the kingdom. To accomplish that he set out to do the only thing his people really knew how to do. And that was training warriors for the army, raising horses and making war bows. They may not have understood how to build a city, but they could raise the best horses in any land and when it came to their bows, unlike their swords they made them themselves. They had no real concept of steel making but bow making was a sacred art passed down from father to son for as long as the Dothraki existed. Now he was turning that into a way to supply the army of the kingdom.

Haggo didn't stop there however and while the Dothraki were still reeling from the loss of Vaes Dothrak he traveled to Lhazar to invite the haesh rakhi to come live on his land. Now while the lamb men where not quick to accept the offer he gave them; they did realize that sooner or later the remaining Dothraki would be back. So, it was either come to his lands and be protected by him and the 1st army who called it home or continue to suffer under the Dothraki. The better choice was pretty clear and now the haesh rakhi were flooding into his lands setting up farms and herding sheep for him. Which in turn allowed him to provide the kingdom with wool, goats milk, and meat. He was having some trouble collecting and shipping these goods but those who question his rule over the lands of Rohan had shut their mouths for the most part. Well that was so long as your name wasn't Oro the King of Dirt.

That piece of horseshit from what Haggo was able to find out was still trying to have him removed from his position as daimyo. Every single time he had a problem Oro would use said problem as a reason to call for his removal. It had gotten so annoying to Haggo that he had asked their rulers for permission to challenge the man to a dual to the death to settle once and for all their differences. Their rulers having grown tired of their little pissing contest too had given him permission but when Haggo challenged the little coward, the so-called king of power back down.

Taking a drink from the wooden cup he was holding Haggo lets the pepper beer calm the anger he was feeling then asks. "Tell me Lavakho what word is there on that fucker Oro."

Running his hand through his beard Lavakho thinks on how to answer the man he still thought of as his khal. He knew of the hatred Haggo and the king of dirt had between them so he didn't know how the man would take the latest news from the capital. He guessed he might as will be straight forward about it.

"The Shogun has given him permission to build a new city near the Stone Road and has even let him claim the land in the name of himself and his fellow supporters." Lavakho says.

Narrowing his eyes at this news Haggo asks, "And Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama have approved of this?"

"They have. They have even sent the 2nd Army to escort them to the location of the would-be city." Lavakho says with a shrug of his shoulders, showing he didn't really think it was a big deal.

But Haggo felt like it was and started to think on this news. He may not have been in the capital sense Princess Hela's introduction to the people some years ago, but he still got news of the on goings there. So, he knew well that Oro had nearly come to blows with Jin the King of the Wind do to daring to speak almost of treason in front of him. So, why was Narbo agreeing to let the man build a new city and claim it as his own. And why for that matter was his rulers just going along with it. It was clear for anyone to see that the King of Dirt couldn't be trusted. Something was going on that he couldn't see, but the question was what?

\- Minas Tirith-

Just outside the walls of Minas Tirith Lelouch and CC waited for their guest to arrive with their overly excited daughter. They like her had been looking forward to this reunion of sorts. During their small stay in Winterfell they felt most welcomed and had wanted to pay back that feeling by showing the same openness to their would-be guests. It was why they were standing out here waiting for them to arrive instead of waiting back at their home. They were going to toss a grand parade for them but after some thought had chosen against it. The Starks seemed to be more along the lines of simple folk and probably wouldn't have enjoyed that as much as others would have.

So, they opted instead to go with a small gathering of their most trusted vassals. This included their Shogun Narbo, Strinporr, Jin, Tycho, Yahan and a few other high-ranking vassals. The only ones that were not present were Eglantine, Haggo, Oro and Senua. and all of them had good reasons for not being here. Eglantine for example was not here due to the reward of leaving her alone in her lands that she had asked for. Though it may have seemed like an unreasonable request of a vassal CC and Lelouch had every intent to honor it do to knowing the woman's history.

Before the burning of Sallosh, Eglantine was little more than a servant girl who was living a simple and happy life with her sister on the estate of an unusually kind noble family. She was even engaged to marry the son of a local baker at the time and would have if the Dothraki hadn't attacked. But they did and, on the day, they came she lost everything. She watched as the Dothraki broke down the gates to the city and hid in the garden as they murdered and raped her sister and the noble family that she lived with. The poor woman even saw the moment one of the Dothraki raiders cut off her sister's head after he was done raping her.

All of this she saw with her own eyes and yet stayed hidden till it was all over. How long did she hide who knew, but after it was all over she picked up her sister's head and made her escape. That right there was probably the worst of it all. Traveling for miles on end with her sister's head in her arms weeping uncontrollably till she met up with other survivors. And even than she held on to the head till she lost it when they were attacked again by the Dothraki.

Most of the refugees that Lelouch and CC had found didn't experience things like that. Sure, they had lost their homes and seen their loved ones killed but they were able to flee. Eglantine wasn't and would carry the scars of those memories for the rest of her life. In many ways she had more reason to hate the Dothraki than the others. Hatred that should have spilled over to Haggo and his men, but the woman held it all in and proved her loyalty by working with him. The least CC and Lelouch could do for her was leave her alone for the rest of her short life.

As for the others, Haggo was simply too busy in Rohan to come to the capital. The man was making wonderful strides in turning his land and people into a useful part of the kingdom. But sadly, for every two steps forward the man took he fell back at least one. Land disputes between the Lhazareen and the Rohirrim was at a high and had to be watched carefully. They had even gotten word that the two people have come to blows and that Haggo had to use his powers as Daimyo to order the 1st Army to uphold the Lhazareen's land rights more than once. Right now, the peace was holding but that was only do to the fact that he was there on his land. If he left for any amount of time, there would be heavy bloodshed.

Oro on the other hand was not here simply because he was not invited. The man was causing more and more trouble as time passed and Lelouch and CC truly believed he was going crazy. Which was fine seeing as the man had already served his purpose. Anything else he did was really just a bonus at this point.

Last was Senua who was not here simply because she had passed just last month. The poor woman had survived far longer than Lelouch and CC thought she would with her geass. Her body by the time she had passed was that of a woman well into her hundreds but held on long enough to help set up the Healer's Temple. A place that as its name sake implied was dedicated to the healing arts. They even had their own Hippocratic Oath much like his world did but unlike it the Healer's Temple didn't only promise to do no harm to anyone, but also to never demand payment from those who could not afford to pay for their services. It was a type of free health care that was supported by the people by way of donations of goods and money. As with all things it was not going to be a perfect system but seeing as Senua had been elevated to that of a minor goddess by the people the donations wouldn't be drying up anytime soon.

"Daddy, mommy look, look here comes Jormungandr," Hela yells out in an exciting tone.

Looking up at the sky CC and Lelouch both smile at the site of the dragon. But there was a lingering doubt in their minds as they watched him make his approach.

"Lelouch my love did you make sure to work on Jormungandr's landings before you sent him to pick up the Starks?" CC asks with a bored tone of voice.

Waving off the question Lelouch says, "Of course I did, and I can assure you he has gotten much better at landing than he was."

"And how much better are we talking?" She asks feeling just a bit more worried than she did before.

Thinking over the question a bit before answering Lelouch says, "I would say he is at 3 out of 10."

Looking at her husband with a raised eyebrow CC says, "You call that better than before?"

"Of course, I do. When you consider that number was 0 for all landings than he has improved by leaps and bounds." Lelouch says as a matter of fact.

"Yes, I guess when you consider that." CC says as she watches on with a sweat drop.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** They all hear Jormungandr roar as he comes in for a landing.

With a loud boom his feet hit the ground hard and he starts to skid across the ground tearing up the earth with his clawed feet. Twice he looks like he is about to lose his footing before he finally comes to a stop just a few hundred yards away from them.

Letting out a deep roar Jormungandr yells out, " **You see that King in the North. I told you landing would be no problem for me. Hahahahahah"**

"Again again!" The voices of children are heard yelling at the top of their lungs.

"We will most certainly not do that again!" A strong male voice yells out.

"Father I think I am about to be sick." A young and weaker male voice is heard saying.

"Let it out boy. Just let it out." The older male voice is heard saying. Then is quickly followed by the sounds of someone spilling their guts out.

" **Hey, are you vomiting on me?"** Jormungandr asks.

Pitching the bridge of their noses Lelouch and CC shake their head.

"Perhaps we should go help them down." CC says.

"Yes, let's do that." Lelouch says than starts to walk forward.

- _Flash Forward-_

" _You mean our house actually flew on dragons' father." Little Arya asked her father with a big smile as her brothers and sisters sat next to her._

" _Not just dragons my child but the greatest and biggest dragon in all of history." Ned says to her._

" _The World Serpent." Robb says in an awed voice as he and Jon get lost looks on their faces._

" _But father Septa Mordane says the World Serpent is nothing but a myth." Sansa says to her father with a confused look on her face._

 _Laughing a bit at hearing this Ned says, "Than that would make Princess Hela a myth too and the tiara you wear on your head."_

 _Taking said tiara off her head Sansa looks at the silver tiara with the bright green gemstone that she had been given on her 6_ _th_ _name-day. She remembered her father telling her that it once belonged to the first Princess of the Kingdom of Numenor and was given to her family as a gift by said princess. Sense than it has been passed down to the oldest daughter of the head of her family._

" _No, my child the World Serpent is real and due to our great ancestor Bryen the Diplomat generations of Starks rode a dragon that not even the Targaryen's got to ride till he vanished some 200 years ago." Ned says to all of his children._

" _Wow." All his children say at once with their little faces showing they were completely lost in their imaginations._

 _Ned smiles at this till Jon asks in a small voice. "Lord Stark why don't we get to ride on dragons anymore?"_

 _With his smile turning in to a frown Ned says, "Sadly Jon around the time that the World Serpent disappeared the strong relationship that the Starks once enjoyed with the royal family of Numenor started to cool. We still enjoy many privileges with them that the other noble houses of Westeros don't but sadly House Stark is no longer as close as it once was to them."_

" _Did we do something to upset the royal family of Numenor father?" Young Robb asks._

" _That my son is a story for another time." Ned says and speaks no more on it._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow that took fucking forever. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and like I said here is the poll question.**

 **What should Lelouch and CC's next child name be. I am adding the top 2 closest winners from the last naming poll and depending on who wins the story will change to fit them.**

 **PS I need House names or in this case Clan names for the nobles that are slowly rising in the kingdom name. I mean come on Gates what a shitting clan name. I need better ones.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Wow this took a longer time than I thought, but I guess that is what happens when you free style a story lol. I mean really think I could have done two chapters of my first story in the time it took to do this one. Anyways the winner of the poll is Achilles, which was a surprise seeing as Artemis was leading by 10 votes at one point.**

 **Now on with the Q &A**

 **Holyscythe I can't answer many of your questions on here without giving shit away. If you really like to know feel free to PM me.**

 **I can tell you that they will never be enemies but at some points they were be more cool than they are right now.**

 **For those who are wondering I don't know if a Genghis Khan I feel like one should but at the same time I am going for a slow growing type of empire. So, I kind of have to balance and cross that bridge when I get there. Most likely in the form of a poll.**

 **Blackholelord they don't so much leave as take to the backstage and watch the world from a distance only interfering when they want or feel like they should. The children and the grandchild will always be around in one way or the other. In fact spoiler I am thinking of doing a part two story in taking place in the Mass Effect universe after I am done with this one lol.**

 **Kulha I am lazy and don't feel like trying that hard. I mean really just working from the point in time that I am is hard enough. I am not Noodlehammer who seems to have a talent for those types of changes. Fyi really recommended that persons stories.**

 **This-Mickey-Seems-Iffy I am sorry but I love those guys. Fools, hell yes but they are kind of like that stupid cousin that just love for being stupid.**

 **MM Browsing I am going to go in to more detail into Narbo oldest son down the line. As for how much influence Kingdom of Numenor has on the North is a good question. Don't know the answer lol**

 **Ceaser very close. Missed a bit but very close.**

 **Rigald02 he will be a fucking monster. The things he does will be awesome and even though he won't be a conqueror he will be known the world over like Attila. Just with out the death and destruction that Attila will bring to the world.**

 **Keechinator to give you some clarity on were Minas Tirith you have to pull up a map of Essos. I suggest the one on /en/galerie/essos. Now find Vaes Dothrak and go to the Mother of Mountains. From there head east and right their edge of the mountains is Minas Tirith. Now to answer the question of how big their kingdom is. Everything in between mountains and the tips of the river south of the Womb of the World is in their complete control. Now it could be said they rule everything all the way up to the run city of Gornath but they don't have the man power or the infrastructure to rule it.**

 **With that said on with the story. Oh no poll next chapter I have to think of one.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Minas Tirith capital city of the Kingdom of Numenor 28AMH or 59BC-

As he rode on the horse provided by the rulers of the Kingdom of Numenor, Bryen Stark took notice of everything he had seen so far. From the simple stone road that they were riding on to the great walls of Minas Tirith itself everything was quite impressive. Especially the 50-foot-tall white wall that he could only assume surrounded the city. With its white as snow color and intricate carvings of dragons, wolfs, horses, and demons it was more along the lines of a piece of artwork than a protective wall. And it didn't stop there for when he looked up and saw the fortified towers that ran along it they two were like pieces of artwork. What with their sharp angles and decorative patterns they were really like miniature castles and were even had two floors. However, for all it beauty he could see how difficult it would be to take the wall during a siege. There were a number of arrow slits that ran along the fortified towers that didn't take away from its beauty, but what really made it deadly were the trebuchets that lined the wall. Though there was something strange about the trebuchets.

"I see you are admiring our fortified towers King Stark." Narbo says to him.

Looking over at the Shogun of the Kingdom of Numenor, Bryen takes a moment to remember exactly what the man's title meant. According to his son who was currently riding with Lelouch in a carriage the Shogun was the second most powerful person in the kingdom. Other than not being able to make laws or declare war there was little this man could not do and was in charge of the day to day running of the kingdom. It was a tremendous responsibility that showed on the man's aged face and gray hair. Bryen knew how that responsibility felt a bit, but his rule had been peaceful. This man however was the first Shogun of a kingdom that was still taking shape. Which in his mind made Narbo a person that deserved great respect.

"Indeed, I was Shogun Narbo. The buildings are very pleasant to look at, yet I can tell they didn't sacrifice anything in the way of defense."

"You have a good eye King Stark and to share a little bit of knowledge with you no one tower is exactly alike in design." Narbo says to the man.

Nodding his head at this Bryen says, "That is so it would be harder for them to take right? "

"Indeed, it is." Narbo says to him.

"Can I wager that some of them don't even have a way up to the wall?" Bryen asks.

Giving an amused chuckle Narbo says, "I can't tell you that King Stark, but I can say it would be a fairly safe wager."

"And what about those trebuchets? I see they are not normal as well seeing as one of them is facing inside the wall and not out." Bryen says to him.

"Ah you noticed that did you. Well I guess it would be kind of hard to miss after all a weapon pointed in the wrong way is quite useless. But to answer your question King Stark they are not facing the wrong way as so much as rotated in the wrong direction." Narbo says to him.

"Rotated?" Bryen asks in confusion.

"Yes rotated. You see each trebuchet is sitting on a rotating platform that was designed to turn in which ever way they would need to so as to fire on an enemy. Right now, they just so happen to be facing inwards due to routine maintenance." Narbo says to him.

"Amazing. How is this accomplished?" A man in a robe with a chain link neckless around his neck asks in wonder.

Looking over at the man who had come with the Stark family Narbo tries to remember the man's name and why he was here. If he recalled right the man's name was Croll and was some kind of learned man from a place called the Citadel in Westeros. According to Yahan the Citadel was some kind of order that devoted itself to the pre-suit of knowledge or so they said. Whether or not that was true could be called questionable at best.

"I apologize Croll was your name current?" Narbo asks the man nicely.

"That is current Shogun Narbo. My name is Maester Croll." Maester Croll says kindly with a bow of his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Maester Croll but sadly I can not tell you how they were made. It is a Kingdoms Secret." Narbo says to him.

"A kingdom's secret. What is that?" Croll asks.

"A kingdom's secret is a piece of information or knowledge that is not allowed to be shared with outsiders or those who don't have permission to know about it from Tenno-sama or Kogo-sama." Narbo says to him.

"Ah I understand Shogun Narbo." Croll said to the man fully understanding what was being said. For someone of his intelligence it didn't need to be said what would happen to a person if they went around trying to poke their nose in stuff they shouldn't.

"May I know who designed the contraption at the least?" Croll asks Narbo.

"Of course, you may know. After all it is no secret that it was Tenno-sama who designed it along with many of the other buildings in the city." Narbo says proudly.

Bryen who was only half paying attention to the two men after Maester Croll started asking his questions finds himself drawn back to the conversation. "You mean Lelouch came up with such a thing by himself?"

Taking no offense to King Stark's lack of use of his Tenno-sama's official title Narbo answers. "Indeed, he did King Stark. Tenno-sama is perhaps the most intelligent man in the world with Kogo-sama being the most intelligent woman. Nearly everything you will see in the city they had a hand in building."

Both men are shocked and amazed by this knowledge, but at the same time Bryen was not nearly as surprised as Croll. He had talked with both Lelouch and Lady CC during their brief visit to Winterfell and already knew they were highly intelligent.

"Well than I have to say I am even more excited to see this city. I couldn't make out a thing on the back of Jörmungandr. How much longer till we reach the city?" Bryen asks.

"Once we pass the wall we will be within an hour's ride of the main city." Narbo says to him.

"Such a long ride. Why didn't we just land within the walls of the city if it's still so far away?" Bryen asks.

Narbo laughs a bit and says, "Because King Stark as you both well know Jörmungandr has a small problem with landing. And ever sense he took out part of the wall during one of his lesser landings he is no longer allowed to fly within the city walls till his landings get better."

Both men say nothing at that having experienced firsthand how bad Jormungandr is at landing. In fact, they were in no rush to get back on the dragon for the time being.

"Perhaps you would like to join Tenno-sama in his carriage King Stark? After all, like you said it's still a long ride to the city." Narbo offers.

"That is alright Shogun Narbo. With my son in there I am sure I wouldn't get a chance to speak to him anyways. Plus, I always liked to ride and will enjoy seeing everything from horse back." Bryen says to him and continues to ride forward.

-Inside one of the carriages -

It was wonderful to see her daughter so active and playful with the Stark children CC thought to herself as she looked into the carriage that was right next to hers. While she had no feelings towards the Stark children one way or the other, they were quickly finding themselves in her good graces with how they were acting towards her child. As the princess of a up and coming kingdom that was getting more powerful everyday Hela would have little in the way of true friends. It was just a simple fact that she would have to get used to. CC knew that all to well, but till Hela was old enough to really understand that she would do all she could to make sure she could have at least a few of them and visit them as often as possible.

"I have to say Queen Stark it truly warms my heart to see Hela make such quick friends with your grandchildren." CC says to the woman as she watches the children play in the other carriage just to the side of them.

"As it does mind Lady CC, but please just call me Elna. If our husbands can drop any pretexts of titles than I am sure we can as well." Elna says to CC with a smile of her own.

"Very well Elna. So, tell me how was the trip? Did you find it as exciting as your grandchildren did?" CC asks with a small smile on her face. Knowing her son as she did, she was sure Jormungandr cause at least some trouble during the trip.

"I found it very enjoyable. Except for how Jörmungandr kept giving into my grandchildren's whims. Really he spoiled them for during the whole trip." Elna says with some distaste.

CC laughs a bit at this and says, "Yes well Jormungandr unlike his younger brother Smaug has always had a soft spot for children. In fact, when he was much smaller, he would let the children of the city climb up on him and give them rides around the city for their enjoyment."

"No offense CC but I can't understand how any parent would allow their children to ride a dragon who can hardly land right. If it weren't for the harnesses on him, I wouldn't have allowed my own grandchildren on him." Elna says to her.

"No offense taken Elna. I know full well how horrible my oldest son is at landing. It is the reason why when my husband and I travel we always have Smaug take us to were we wish to go." CC says to her in a amused tone.

Remembering the frightening black dragon that had shown up with them at Winterfell Elna says, "Yes he did seem to have an easier time landing than his older brother."

"Smaug has always been better at flying than Jormungandr. A fact that he never lets Jormungandr forget." CC says with a smile at remembering all the times Smaug would shove that in his brothers face and Jormungandr would retaliate by sitting on top of Smaug.

Coming from a large family that included 5 brothers Elna could easily guess what CC was thinking about and says, "It is somewhat relieving to see that even among dragons' brothers will always be brothers."

CC laughs a bit at this, "Yes I suppose that is comforting when you think about how intelligent they are compared to their lesser kin."

After a moment of silence Elna asks, "Tell me CC if Smaug is such a better flyer why didn't you send him to pick us up instead of Jormungandr?"

Taking a moment to think about how she should answer that CC asks, "Do you remember what Smaug called you and your family when he first landed at Winterfell?

"Ah, I understand." Elna says as she remembers what Smaug had called them.

Giving a sigh CC says, "His attitude really does worry me."

"Why is that?" Elna asks.

"Well as you have no doubt noticed Jormungandr and Smaug are quite a bit different from the stories you have heard about dragons." CC says to her.

"Yes, I have noticed that. I have never heard about a dragon being able to talk none the less think as those two clearly do." Elna says to her.

"That is because there has never been a dragon who had the same amount of intelligence as they have. They are able to think, feel and learn just like me and you and with that ability comes all the problems that go with it." CC says to her.

"Meaning?" Elna asks.

"Meaning that they have their own opinions on things. For example, Jormungandr doesn't mind giving people rides so long as they show him and his family the proper respect. Smaug on the other hand doesn't like people outside his own family. To him anyone that is not family is a lesser being and lucky to be allowed to breathe. If we had sent him to pick you up there was a very good chanse he would have just dropped, you and your family into the sea and say it was an accident." CC says to her.

Taking a heavy breath at hearing this Elna says, "Than it was a good thing you didn't send him to pick us up."

"Yes, it is. Really as a mother I often worry about his attitude but at least he's too simple minded to go around causing trouble." CC says with the same look that all mothers get when they worry about their children.

"Simple minded?" Elna asks.

"Oh yes, he and Jormungandr are the very definition of simple mindedness. Because they don't need to eat and are so big and powerful, they really don't have any wants in life. Smaug only cares about hoarding gold, silver and precious gems. The underground vaults of the city have plenty of that so he is content to stay down there guarding it. As for Jormungandr he like to travel, talk and sleep and not always in that order." CC says to her.

"Wow that is simple minded." Elna says laughing a little bit. If only all males were like that than perhaps there wouldn't be so much fighting, she thinks to herself. Then she says, "You said they don't eat. Is that right?

"That is right. They don't need to eat seeing as they are both sustained by the magic that made them." CC says but sees the confusion on the women's face and adds. "You see they are connected to the magic that makes up my husband and I. So long as we live, they will never have to eat a living thing. Not that they can't mind you but they don't need to."

Shifting a bit in her seat Elna says, "So you two really are gods. I had heard your people believed that you two were, but I didn't."

"And you shouldn't." CC says back to her.

Now even more confused than before Elna says, "I don't understand. Are you saying that you both aren't gods?"

"Well in away compared to you and everyone else in this world we are, but than what does the word god mean exactly. When you look at it closely it really has no meaning at all. It is just a poor attempt by people to try and explain away something that could never truly be understood. Even my husband and I who have both glimpsed of that which lies beyond couldn't hope to understand it. Hell, we could both live to infinity, then take that to the depths of forever and never really understand it. Me, you, your old gods and any other being that has existed or will exist is just one part of something far grander." CC says to her.

After hearing what CC has said to her Elna can't help but feel lost. She had grown up believing in the old gods and knew they were everywhere. They were in the rocks the streams, the birds and the beasts. They were nameless, faceless but good and true. But yet from what CC has just told her they were only a small part of something greater. The mere thought of which filled her with mine numbing terror.

Feeling her hand being taken in to another Elna looks up and sees CC who says, "Do not worry Elna. Your old gods understand more than most that they are part of something greater than they could hope to understand and accept it. Their only concern is protecting their children which is you and everyone else in the North. So that when your time does come you will go join your ancestors on the other side in peace."

Placing her other hand on top of CC's Elna says, "Thank you my friend."

-With Hela and the Stark children-

Inside the carriage that was riding right next to CC and Elna's the children of the Stark family were looking at everything with excitement in their eyes. They had never before seen such green pastures or such lovely fields of flowers before in their lives. Now the North had its own type of beauty with its rolling hills and snow-covered trees, but it had nothing like this. It was all so new to them and that was including the heat. In the North it could be cold even during the summer but here it was a nice warm spring day and the children were enjoying it. But there was something bothering them once they entered the city. The people of the city who they saw just going about their day from a distance a moment ago had all at once lined the sides of the road bowing their heads once they got closer.

"Princess Hela why are all these people bowing their heads to us?" Prince Josian asks her.

Looking over at him with an upset look Hela says, "They are not bowing to us. They are bowing to my momma and papa."

"Wow they must really respect your mother and father a lot." Prince Josian's younger brother Prince Melvan says to her.

"I guess." Is all Hela says back to him.

"What is wrong Hela? You seem upset." Maliya asks her.

Looking over at her friend Hela says, "It is nothing Maliya. I just don't like it when they do that. Whenever momma and papa are around, they do that and stop talking with me. It doesn't matter if I was talking with them a moment before or playing with them. They all stop what they are doing and bow their heads. It's annoying."

Hearing a laugh coming from inside the carriage all the children look over at Yahan who was tasked with watching them and hear her say, "Now, now princess don't say that. They are only showing the respect that your parents deserve. After all, without them many of these people would be dead, enslaved or have never been born at all."

"I know that Yahan. It's just hard to make new friends when they act like this." Hela says to her.

Really that was just an excuse to hide the real reason from her friends on why she didn't like it when the people did this. The real reason was because it was at times like this that Hela couldn't turn off her powers. Normally she could just ignore looking into someone's life force do to them moving around so much. But when the people lined up like this it was like a bright green torch was lit up and she couldn't help but see their life force. Which was not all together bad except it gave her a horrible headache. Yahan knew this and also knew all she had to do to make her princess feel better was let down the shades. But she wasn't going to do that seeing as it was clear that Hela was trying to tough it out so as to not ruin her friend's good time. Plus they were not that far from the Shogunate Castle.

As they came closer to the walls that separated the Shogunate Castle from the rest of the city the children look out the carriage windows with awed looks on their faces. They were able to see the castle from a distance before but now up close it looked so big and very beautiful. With its white curved walls and high pointed roofs, it had a sense of elegance mixed with power that even a child could feel. And once they are inside the walls the children's awed looks turn in to ones of delight as they see all types of trees and plants lining the streets. Their buoyant colors make them feel a sense of joy like they have step out of a pain and boring world in to one of eternal spring.

Of course, they are still children and have a natural curiosity that is peaked when they see guards dressed in black and white armor guarding a number of doors and pathways. Their mischievous little minds quickly turn to how they could get passed those guards and get inside these new secret places. And all at once they turn to Hela who's eyes say just wait and soon we will go exploring.

-Back with Bryen and Narbo-

The children were not the only ones to be impressed with what they saw, however. For at the same time that they were sticking their head at out the window King Bryen was also looking up at the castle in admiration. Like everything else he had seen so far it was a work of art but at the same time a fortress that wouldn't be easily taken. It must have been at least 200 feet tall with 7 floors or more. All in white it had such sharp angles they looked like they could cut someone into pieces and had decorative statues on the slanted roofs. But beneath its beautiful exterior he could make out arrowslits, ballista platforms and no doubt murder holes that were hidden from his site. Then there were these plain high white walls that were hidden behind the colorful flowers and trees they had been traveling in. They twisted and turn in all sorts of ways that he felt hopelessly lost in the first 10 minutes of traveling in them. He had been trying to remember the way they had been taking so far but with no luck and knew that was by design.

"Are you alright King Stark? You seem a bit confused." Narbo asks him in worry.

Looking over at the man he had been talking with during this whole trip Bryen says, "I am alright Shogun Narbo. I am just feeling a little lost is all."

"Ah I understand, I often feel that way myself when walking within these walls. For 20 years I have lived in this castle and have seen it slowly expand and for the life of me couldn't hope to remember how to get out of here." He says in good humor.

"I am guessing that was done on purpose, right?" Bryen asks.

"That is was Lord Stark." Narbo says to him.

Nodding his head at this Bryen says, "It would definitely make it hard to take the castle in case of a siege. "

"Not only that King Stark but to also help prevent assassination." Narbo says to him.

"Do you have a lot of trouble with such things." Bryen asks a bit worried about his families safety.

"Not as much as you would think considering the state of the lands. Every city and person on the continent are fighting to take the place of the Valyrian Freehold but do to the Dothraki we are more isolated then most. Most of the cities of the Kingdom of Sarnor have been destroyed by the Dothraki with only the cities of Saath, Mardosh and Hornoth still standing. Everything else east of that is nothing but runes." Narbo says in a soulful voice.

"I had heard passing tales of what the Dothraki had done before the conquest of Vaes Dothrak but I didn't thank it was so bad." Bryen says to Narbo.

"It horribly bad King Stark. I could still remember the day they came and sacked the city of Sallosh. I lost everything that day." Narbo says in a voice that is so sad that Bryen can feel the weight of the horrible memories Narbo must feel at all times.

"I apologize for having brought up such bad memories Shogun Narbo." Bryen says to the man.

Shaking his head Narbo says, "Think nothing of it King Stark. I have had years to come to terms with what had happen and have accepted it."

Simply nodding his head Bryen says no more. For a time, they ride in silence till Narbo sees the man looking back over at the carriage that holds his grandchildren over and over with worry on his face.

"Be at ease King Stark. Like I have said our kingdom is very isolated from the other warring parties out there and are at peace with the few neighbors we have." Narbo says trying to calm the man down a bit.

"Yes, but you forgive me for worrying. These walls make me feel anxious seeing as I now know they were built more to stop assassins than to stop invaders." Bryen says to the man.

"Well if it makes you feel any better the Queen of Shadows is with them right now. If there was going to be an attack on them, she would have known about it long before it happened." Narbo says.

"That is something I have been meaning to ask about Shogun Narbo. Several of the men and women I have met so far had the title king or queen, yet they rule no land. Why are they given that title?" Bryen asks him.

"Well while it is true that they don't rule any land you have to think about what the word king means. To be king or queen is to be a ruler over something and that doesn't always have to be land. Take the Queen of Shadows Yahan for example. She is the ruler of all shadows and can look into them and travel throughout them at will. No other than her can do this which if you thank about it makes her a queen."

Nodding his head in understanding Bryen says, "I see, I thank I understand what you mean Shogun Narbo. And it is because of her power that you feel I should no worry about my grandchildren."

"Indeed, King Stark. You see Yahan is not only the Queen of Shadows but also the commander of the Onmitukido." Narbo says to him.

"Onmitsukido?" Bryen asks in confused and broken words.

"They are the spies and assassins of the kingdom." Narbo answers.

"Which makes her one of the most powerful and dangerous persons in the kingdom." Bryen says with new understanding on who is guarding his grandchild.

He had heard a bit about the woman from his son Rydan and how she seemed close to the princess when she arrived to pick her up and take her home. He didn't fully believe his son when he told him about how the woman seemed to be able to travel through the shadows but having it confirm makes him feel both at ease and worried at the same time. Spies were never to be trusted as far as he was concerned, but with how Lelouch and CC seemed to spoil their child he couldn't see them letting anyone but there most devoted followers guard her.

"Knowing that my grandchildren are with such a capable woman is of great comfort Shogun Narbo and I thank you for putting my mind at some rest." King Stark says to the man.

"Your welcome King Stark." Is all Narbo says than silence takes a hold of them one more. Till they reach the entrance of the castle.

Once there Bryen gets off his horse and looks up at the towering castle. It had look magnificent from far away but up close it looked even grander. The childish part of them that he thought was long sense gone along with his childhood comes back to him and he has to stop himself from running inside the castle to see more. Instead he goes to help his wife out of the carriage and takes her hand. Then he leads her over to were the children are looking up at the castle in awe.

"Shall we go inside Bryen?" Lelouch asks when he walks up to the man.

"Yes, I would like that." Bryen says and quickly follows Lelouch, CC and Hela with his family.

Upon entering the castle Bryen and his wife both find themselves even more impressed by the interior of the castle. The outside of the castle which was made of mostly smooth white stone gave way to an interior that was made of polished wood that gleam so brightly that even the children felt like they should not step on it. That was still some servant ran up to them with several pares of comfortable looking slippers.

"I have to ask that you please remove your footwear and put on these slippers before entering the castle. It is a custom that we have kept from our homeland that is older than my husband and I." CC says to them with a smile.

None of the Stark refuse to do as asked seeing as it was not a big deal to them and because the slippers, they were being given each had an embroider direwolf on them. It was wonderful needle work, and someone great skill had clearly taken the time to make these just for them. To refuse would have been incredibly rude and even the boy's who felt like slippers were only for girls couldn't find it in them to be that. It was a good thing to because Bryen wouldn't have tolerated behavior like that.

When they're are done putting on their new slippers a few more servant step forward with a tray of bread and salt and they hear Lelouch say, "While our belief in guest rights is somewhat different from your own we do practice and honor them with the upmost respect. To us the word for guest rights is xenia which means guest-friendship. So long as you are within the borders of our kingdom, we give our word that no harm shell come to you."

The older Starks who were still feeling somewhat worried about their safety here in this foreign land now felt themselves completely relaxed at the knowledge that these people believed in guest rights too. So happily, they took the bread and salt from the tray and ate it knowing they were indeed safe from harm. Now with complete confidence they walk through the castle with their hosts in the lead and admire all they see. Despite its tremendous size the Starks quickly find themselves feel a sense of homeliness inside the castle. The interior is in actuality very simple and humble. With its plain white walls and polished wooden floors most of the castle felt like a home. But there was one thing that was remarkable about the inside of the castle and that was the rooms that had their walls, ceilings, and doors painted. There were not that many of them from what they could tell but the rooms that were painted were so beautiful to look at. With images of flowers, animals and in some cases landscapes each section that was painted was clearly a masterpiece of artwork.

Stopping at a particular sliding door with blue flowers painted on it Elna asks, "Who did this one? It is so much more skilled than the rest."

"That one was done by a pupil of mind name Wenella Irryris." CC says to her.

"You teach people how to do this milady?" Bryen asks as he looks at the same painting as his wife.

"Indeed, I do Bryen. I have a passion for art but am not nearly as skilled as I would like to be in it. So, I teach others who are far more talented than I in techniques that were developed and our homeland. Most of the paintings you see here were done by my pupils." CC says with a smile.

"I would love to meet this Wenella. She is clearly a talent above the others." Elna says as she keeps looking at the painting.

"I am sorry to say Elna that you won't be able to. The poor girl passed away from childbirth just last year." CC says with a sad smile.

"I am sorry too. To lose such a talent is devastating." Elna says. She too had a passion for art and though she only knew about embroidery and tapestry she loved to talk about it.

"Yes, what an artist the world lost in her." CC says and walks on.

About 50 years before the birth of her first child CC had grown quite bored with life and had taken up art as a hobby to help pass the time. But that hobby had quickly turned in to a passion for her and for the remainder of their time in their old world she had devoted much of her time in learning all she could about it. Now she would never be as great in art as say Da Vinci, Rembrandt, or Raphael but she had learned about every type of art there was. From Japanese Byōbu, to Classicism, and all the way up to Performance art she knew it all and planned to teach it to the people of this world.

After looking at the painting for just a moment longer Elna walks away as well but also thinks the same thing. The world really did lose a lot with the death of that woman.

As they keep walking CC says back to her. "If you like I am holding a class tomorrow for my pupils in the morning. If you like you are more than welcomed to join us."

"I would love to join you CC. Thank you." Elna says with a new smile on her face.

After about 20 to 25 more minutes of looking and walking they finally reach the 3rd floor of the castle which is meant for important guests. Being shown to their rooms they find each room is fit for a king with large beds and silk sheets. After they make themselves comfortable CC and Lelouch tell them when dinner will be ready and then take their leave.

With their hosts now gone Bryen sends his wife to go tend to the children and make sure they are comfortable as well as make sure they are ready for dinner tonight. They were already told when they first arrived that a feast would be held in their honor, so they had to dress their best for it. And as she goes and does that, he calls his son into his room so as to talk.

"So, what do you thank so far son." Bryen asks.

"Amazing, truly amazing father. Just thinking that this kingdom was only founded around 28 years ago and already they are so rich and powerful says a lot about the people and their rulers." Dravor says to his father.

"And Lelouch? What do you make of the man after you got to talk with him alone?" Bryen asks.

"Frighteningly intelligent and cold as ice. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was one of the heroes from the Age of Heroes. I mean father it is very easy to believe that he is as old as people calme he is. There is such wisdom in his eyes that is perfectly combined with the old age one would see in an old man." Darvor says to his father in wonderment.

"And his wife? What do you make of her?" Bryen asks.

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk with her yet but from what Lelouch has told me she is even older than himself and, in some ways, more powerful." Darvor answers him.

"Did he say how old she was?" Bryen asks.

"Around 1000 years give or take a couple of hundred years. He doesn't know but than he said he doesn't even really remember his own age." Darovr says.

"And do you believe that they are really that old?" Bryen asks as he thinks about what it would be like to live so long. Needless to say it was a frightening thought. To potentially live forever without being able to join his ancestors in death was too terrifying to think about for long.

"Like I said father there is both wisdom and age in Lelouch's eyes. You can hide many things with a fake smile and a charming voice, but you can't hide what is in your eyes. If he is not as old as he claims to be than he is at least older than you and I put together." Darvor says to his father.

"Hmmm I got the same feeling myself when I looked into his eyes back at Winterfell. I just needed to be sure I was not seeing things. Do you believe we can trust him and his wife?" Bryen asks.

"If he isn't, he is at least more trustworthy than House Hoare father." Darvor says to his father.

Just nodding his head at this Bryen can't help but agree with that. Despite the peace treaty he had with them he never took his eyes off his in laws. Plus, he had a feeling that Lelouch and CC were mostly uninterested in the thought of conquest and fame. The only thing he saw in their eyes when he talked with them was cold indifference, but whenever they talked about Hela their eyes would light up. He was sure that so long as he kept the friendship between his children and Princess Hela alive, he would never have to worry about them attacking the North.

"Then we shell show trust in them and behave ourselves accordingly. I have a feeling that if things go well the North will experience a time of prosperity the likes of which we have not seen in an age." Bryen says with a smile.

Nodding his head Darvor can't help but agree and then takes his leave to get ready for dinner.

-Later on, that night-

Like everything else so far, the Stark's quickly found dinner to be a magnificent affair. Foods from all over the kingdom and beyond were present at tonight and each of them had easily found something to their liking. On top of that the conversations he was having tonight were light and fun. More often than not he found himself telling stories of his kin and the past kings of winter much to the joy of Lelouch and CC's vassals. And he was not alone in his enjoyment for just across the room he saw his wife talking with the wives of the kingdom's top vassals. They were laughing and in good cheer which made him very happy. As for the children they were busy playing a game with Hela and the children of said vassals. He was actually surprised they were behaving themselves right now and even Maliya was not causing any trouble, but he had a feeling that would change soon enough.

Then there was the music. Such fine, joyful and relaxing sounds came from instruments he had never seen before. There were no words to most of the songs he heard so far this night, but than none were needed for he could feel the emotions of each song easily enough. These people were so strange and their customs so foreign to him, but that was not a bad thing. In fact, there was one custom he was really enjoying and that was on how drinks were poured. The wine or saké as it was called here was served in small beautifully decorated cups and bottles that looked like they cost a hell of a lot of coin. He was somewhat afraid of dropping one when he picked one up at first, especially seeing as the one he had picked up had the likeness of a wolf on it. They were splendid little things but what he liked the most was during a feast no man or woman poured his own drink. And he does not mean a servant pours it for you, no the guests pour the drinks for each other.

In his mind it was a wonderful custom that showed trust and respect for each other and also help with the conversations. If a man or woman saw a person with an empty cup than it was their duty to offer to refill it and talk with that person. Like just moments ago he had found himself with an empty cup and now he was pouring drinks with a man name Sroqnaq. He didn't know Sroqnaq up till now for he wasn't there with Lelouch and CC when he had first arrived but now he felt like he knew the man all his life. The man was the 4th seated officer in the royal guard, had a wife, three sons, a daughter and came from humble beginnings. In fact the man was a slave when he had escaped in to the Kingdom of Numenor and joined the army right away. From there he worked hard and trained harder till he was asked to join the royal guard and was now only three spots down from being the commander of the royal guard.

It was a wonderful tail and one Bryen planned to tell the people of the North when he got back there. But by far the best part of the night so far was when the traditional first drink was poured. Now this was a big thing seeing as the first drink was meant to be for the most important person at the feast and no one was allowed to drink till that person took the first one. And wouldn't you know it that in honor of him and his family visiting he was given the first drink. He truly felt honored during that brief moment.

Not all was good or to his liking, however. There was one thing he didn't like and that even now during this feast the great game was clear to see. It was more subtle here than back in home but it was still easy to spot if you knew what to look for. The prime example at the beginning of the feast he was told all person had to do to stop drinking was to flip their cup upside down to signal to everyone that they were done. But to refuse a drink from someone was extremely insulting and was more or less telling everyone that you thought of that person as an enemy. He had seen that happen more than once between the people here tonight.

Suddenly the music stops and Bryen hears Sroqnaq say, "King Stark look. My Kogo-sama and Princess Hela are taking to the stage. This is wonderful. I have been to a number of feasts over the last two years and have only heard them play three times."

Doing as he is bid Bryen does look up and seem them walk up to the stage were the other musicians are standing. When they get on top the stage, they each pick up an instrument. The little princess picks up what looks like a flute of some kind and CC a string instrument with a bow. Once they are set they start to play a beautiful song that captures the ears of everyone in the room including his own.

 **(Night of Beijing by Jia Peng Gang)**

If music had colors than this song would be so bright it would push back the night. Bryen thinks to himself as he forgets about all the worries he had felt over the years. He just lets himself get lost as he watches on. Was there some kind of spell woven into the music he would later wonder and if there was did it really matter. All he knew was that he was enchanted right now and hoped in his heart that this night would go on forever.

-Next Day-

The following morning as she made her way to the home of Lelouch and CC, Queen Elna Stark thought about what had happen last night. The music that she had heard that night was so wonderful that no words could come to mind on how it made her feel. In a way it made her feel as if all the songs and music of the North was little more than the primitive banging of rocks. When compared to the magical music she heard that night it could be little else, but then she realized that what it really was, was just the feeling of hearing something new and different. The music last night was superior to most of the music in her homeland but in other ways not so much. Still she hoped to one day bring the music of this land to the North so as to share the feelings she had last night with all the people there. But for now, she had a art class to get to and the rest could wait.

CC had been kind enough to invite her to the class and she didn't wish to be late. So, when she woke up the first thing, she had done was kick her husband awake. Something she had not done in years and then had gone and got the children up. Still the ever-devoted mother or grandmother in this case she didn't want to leave till she was sure they would be alright without her. After they were up however she quickly left them behind and hoped in a carriage and made her way toward the home of the rulers of the kingdom. She found it odd that the royal family of the kingdom didn't live in what was clearly the only castle in the city but when she arrived at the little two-story home of the royal family she understood quickly why they didn't live in the castle. It was so quaint and so homely at the same time that Elna could easily seeing someone raising a family here. And besides it was not like it was unguarded. She could easily make out more than 20 guards who were standing around the outside of the house watching for anyone who would dare to come to close.

Making her way up a simple pathway Elna sees the sliding doors of the house open up and CC steps out. "Elna good morning, I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Sorry to keep you waiting CC. I had to see to the children before I left." She says with a smile.

"I completely understand. It is hard enough to get Hela up in the morning and she is only one child. You on the other hand have to deal with your grandchildren and I can only guess what a nightmare that is. I do hope the servants we assigned to your family were of some help at least." CC says to her.

"Oh, they were very helpful, but the children were just so excited to go exploring with Princess Hela that they just wouldn't settle down." Elna says in good humor.

CC laughs a bit at this and says, "Well they are children in a far off and mystic land. If we were their age, we would no doubt be just as excited."

"Ture, very ture." Elan says and follows CC into the house.

"But enough about the children. You came here today to see one of my classes and your just in time my pupils were running late today and just arrived a few minutes ago." CC says as she led Elan into a side room were about 10 young men and women were sitting around on chairs with art supplies in hand and a canvas in front of them.

"Good morning class." CC says as she walks into the room.

"Good morning Kogo-sama." They all say at once.

"Today I have a special guest with me, and I expect each of you to treat her with the up most respect. So with that said say hello to Queen Elan Stark from the Kingdom in the North." CC tells them.

"Hello Elan-sama." They all say as one once more.

Knowing that being called sama in this kingdom is the highest form of respect Elan doesn't take offense to the lack of her title being said. It was still strange to not have her title said but at the same time it helped her relax a bit when among these people.

"Good morning everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all." She says in a kind and friendly voice.

With the introductions done CC turns to her class and says, "Now class last time we had gathered together we had learned how to draw the different parts of the human body such as hands, feet, hair and so on. So today we will be working on how to draw the whole human form."

Turning to Elan CC says to her, "If at any point you feel uncomfortable please feel free to excuse yourself."

"Why would I excuse myself?" Elan asks.

"You will see." CC says than turns to a couple of sliding doors. "You all may come in now." CC says towards a couple of sliding doors.

When the doors open Elan sees 4 people walk into the room completely naked. The first two were both men. One an old man who had seen too many years and the other a handsome young man who didn't even look old enough to shave yet. And right behind them were two women. Again, an old woman who had seen better years and next to her a young and beautiful girl. Upon seeing them Elan blushes up a storm but at the same time takes note that none of the students react like she would expect them to. The young men in the room who she would think would be leering at the young women were just simply blushing but no giving her longing eyes. Nor were the women overly looking at the young man.

"Alright class your task for the day is to sketch each of our models as realistically as you can. Then we will go over each sketch and point out the mistakes each one of you have made. You may begin." CC says to them.

For the next couple of hours despite feeling somewhat uncomfortable Elan witnesses the students work with the same discipline and skill that she saw in all craftsman. Of course, like craftsman some were more skilled than the others, but it was the discipline they all showed that helped her get over being uncomfortable around the naked models. It was not proper for one such as herself to be in the same room with these naked models but at the same time she was now so caught up in watching the students work that she forgot about that little fact.

For a time, she wondered around the room looking at each students' sketches till she found herself watching one particular student. This student was a young woman of what she guessed was only 14 name-days old and showed such detail in her drawings that it was like the sketches were alive. Such was the young girl's talent that Elan found herself standing behind the girl for the rest of the class. She would never know it, but the girl she was watching this day would one day be known as one of the greatest artists to have ever lived.

-Gardens of the Shogunate Castle-

Elsewhere around noon in one of the many gardens of the Shogunate Castle, Princess Hela and her friends had stop there exploring of the castle to have lunch. It had been a wonderful day so far going around and showing all her new friends the castle that was more or less her playground. As the princess of the kingdom there were very few places she couldn't go and had taken them to every place she knew of and found some new places as well. After their little picnic she planned to take them to see the vaults of the kingdom were her brother Smaug was and then go see the master blacksmiths of the kingdom because the boys wanted to go see them.

It was as they ate that she spotted Prince Darvor walking up to them. "Good afternoon Prince Darvor."

"Good afternoon Princess Hela. Are you children having fun today?" He asks.

"We are indeed uncle." His niece Maliya says to him.

"Father, father guess what? Hela said she would take us to go see the blacksmiths after we got done eating." His only son Prince Connin said to him.

"That is wonderful son and very kind of you princess." Darvor says to her with a smile knowing his son and nephews would enjoy seeing the weapons being made.

"And then she said she was going to take us to go see the jewelry makers father." His daughter Bellin says with a big smile of her own.

Smiling even more at his daughter he knew she would love that. It was no secret his little girl was jealous of her cousin Maliya for winning that tiara from Princess Hela. She had of course wanted one for herself but sad to say the one his niece won was far superior to any that could be made in the North.

"That is wonderful sweetheart but remember we didn't bring a lot of money on this trip so I may not be able to get you something." He says to his child.

With a frown on her face Bellin looks a bit sad at that till Hela says, "You don't have to worry about that Prince Darvor. It is a custom from my momma and papa's homeland to give gifts of farewell to all guests before they leave. So, I am sure Bellin can ask for a piece of jewelry for her gift before you all leave."

"Princess that isn't necessary. You have all been so kind to us already and I don't wish to feel like we are taking advantage of your family." Prince Darvor says to her.

"But it is necessary Prince Darvor. It is a custom from my momma and papa's homeland and to not give you and your family gifts before you leave would be a big no, no." She says as she eats a piece of cake.

Just than a man wearing a black and white uniform with white mountain stripes on it comes running up to the Princess and bows his head. "Princess Hela I apologize for interrupting your lunch time with your guests, but we have a situation that needs your attention."

Still eating her piece of cake Hela asks, "And what is it that you need Commander Tallas that the Shinsengumi can't handle themselves?"

Hearing who this man was and what organization he was from makes Darvor rase an eyebrow. He had read up on the Shinsengumi during his ride to this kingdom and knew they were some kind of law enforcement group who answered directly to the Minister of Law. While the royal guard was responsible for the protection of the royal family and top vassals of the kingdom the Shinsengumi were responsible for keeping order in the city and if need be defending it in case of attack. From what he had found out it was a relatively new organization that was just put together some 5 years ago. Despite that however they were quickly growing in numbers and due to their mandate, they were quickly becoming very respected and disliked at the same time. The reason being was according to the law they had the right to enforce the law on both smallfolk and the slowing growing noble class in equal measure. However, they couldn't enforce the laws on individuals from different organizations such as the Army, or the Royal Guard and they also had no say over the Daimyos, the Shogun or the Royal Family. So, if the commander of the Shinsengumi was here requesting help from the princess it must have meant that something had happen between two different organizations.

"There has been a call for a duel between a member of the Royal Guard and a member of the Army princess." Commander Tallas says to her.

Nodding his head at this Darvor now understands the problem. The Royal Guard and the Army were under two different command structures. This meant that the local magistrate couldn't judge if the duel could take place, but neither could the local commanders of the different organizations. This meant they needed to find someone of a high enough rank to make the judgment. Which Hela as a member of the royal family could if no one else was available.

"Then go and find one of the ministers to deal with it or one of the kings or queens of power." Hela commands not wanting to deal with this seeing as she was having a good time right now.

"All of the ministers are with Tenno-sama right now princess as is all the kings and queens of power along with the Shogun." Tallas says to her.

"Then go and find my papa and let him know what is happening." Hela commands once again.

"I can't do that princess. Tenno-sama has taken King Stark to see the construction that is taking place on the mountain side. It would take at least an hour to find them and another to make our way back. It's the same with Kogo-sama and both parties are starting to gather supporters. It could turn in to an all-out fight if we don't deal with this soon." Tallas says to her.

Puffing up her cheeks like all children do when they are unhappy Hela says, "Fine, but go and find a magistrate to help me with this."

Like her father was when he was a child Hela was extremely intelligent for her age and picked up on things very quickly. At the age of four she had already learned how to read and then at the age of 5 she knew how to read in two different languages not including her mamma and papa's native tongue. So even at just 8 name-days old she knew most of the laws her momma and papa had passed, but just lacked in the understanding of them. That was why she told Tallas to go find a magistrate. Her momma and papa always told her that if she didn't understand something it was not shameful to find someone who could help her.

Turning to her guest Hela bows her head a bit and says, "I am sorry everyone, but I have to go deal with this now. We can play some more when I get back." She said in a unhappy tone. It was clear she didn't wish to leave.

Smiling kindly at the little princess, Prince Darvor says, "It is aright Princess Hela. My children, nieces and nephews understand that duty comes before play time and we will wait for you here."

"Uncle can't we go with Princess Hela and watch." Prince Josian asks his uncle.

Looking down at his nephew Darvor thinks on the question. It would be fascinating to see how a duel took place instead of just reading about it, but at the same time he didn't know if it was appropriate to ask if they could go. Not to mention that if the duel was one to the death his mother and father may not take kindly to him taking them to go see it. He could just take the boys seeing as each had already witnessed their first execution, but again there was a problem with that. This kingdom clearly saw men and women as equals and if he took the boys and not the girls than it could reflect badly on his family and the North in general.

After thinking about it a bit more he says, "Well I guess it would be alright so long as Princess Hela says we can come."

Looking over at their friend the Stark children all seem excited at going with her with makes Hela say, "Well there is no rule that says you can't go with me. So, I guess it would be alright."

With that said they start to make their way out of the castle flanked by over 50 members of the royal guard. It takes them about 20 minutes to leave the castle grounds and another 10 to reach the dueling grounds were the fight will take place. The area was a simple elevated piece of land that was no bigger than the training yard back at Winterfell with a two-story building on one side of it. It was not even elevated that high, maybe only 2 feet above ground. On one side of the area was a seating area that was clearly meant for someone to pass judgement on and then witness the duel take place. That was were Hela was walking towards.

Once inside the box sitting area she went and sat down in a chair and looked out over the people who were waiting for her. All at once they bow their heads to her in respect and wait for her to tell them to rise. Which does not happen till the magistrate she asked for shows up. As soon as he does however Hela says, "You may all raise your heads."

When they do, she says, "The two people who have called this duel step forward."

At her command her two men step forward with their heads raise high and anger in their eyes. One is dressed in the colors of the royal guard men and the other in the red and black colors of the kingdom's army. They are both fairly built in a way that shows they spent years training for combat. The only noticeable difference is that one is taller than the other and one has tan skin compared to the others black skin. If Darvor's guess was right than the black man was a summer islander and the other man was a Tall Men. Both of them looked fairly young and most likely had the hotheadedness that came with youth.

"Your names and title?" Hela asks.

"Maquontal Xaaso royal guards men rank 5, my princess." The summer islander says.

"Aeren no last name 100-man commander Royal Army, princess." The tall man says.

With their names now known Hela points her tiny finger at Maquontal and says, "You first. Explain why this duel has been called."

Bowing his head in respect to her Maquontal says, "Princess it is really very simple. I won a bet against this man in a game of dice, but after I had won this pigfucker refused to pay me what was owed."

"Watch your language man. You stand before the princess of this kingdom and though I have no power over you I will not hesitate to have you dragged before Tenno-sama or Kogo-sama for your foul language." The magistrate says in anger at the man for using such foul language in front of Hela.

"My apologies princess," The summer islander says than bows his head in shame.

"You are forgiven." Hela says to him and then points to the other man and says, "Is what he has told me true."

"It is true princess I did make a bet with this man and lose said bet. But he cheated and played with loaded dice." The man says.

"That is a lie. I won the bet fairly." The summer islander yells at the man and then the two start to argue.

Soon enough Hela is rubbing her head due to the headache these two were giving her. In her mind this was such a stupid reason to have a dual and had to wonder if it was even a legitimate one. Darvor wondered the same thing as he too rubbed his head. Really this was such an idiotic reason to be hear and he was quickly losing the desire to witness a dual.

Turning to the magistrate Hela asks, "Magistrate will you please shut them up."

"Of course, princess." The man says in a kind voice than turns to the two me and says, "Both on order of your princess you will both shut up now."

And just like that they both stop arguing and Hela says to the magistrate, "Thank you. Now will you please tell me were the law falls on this issue."

Taking a moment to think it over the magistrate says, "It depends on where the bet was made princess. If it was made in a legal gambling house and approved by a gambling officer inside the red-line district than Commander Aeren has to pay up. If it wasn't however than the bet was made illegally, and he doesn't have to pay up. Though they will both have to pay the fine and serve a week inside prison cell."

Nodding her head at this Hela asks, "Was this bet made in a legal gambling house and approved by a gambling officer?"

"It was princess." Maquontal answers.

Nodding her head Hela says, "Than have him or her step forward."

At her order a fat balding man steps forward and bows his head to her.

"Are you the official of the gambling house where this bet took place?" Hela asks.

"Yes, princess I am." The man says to her.

"And did you approve of this bet between these two men?" Hela asks.

"I did princess." The man says.

"And did you witness any cheating taking place during said bet?" She asks.

"I did not princess." The man answers.

"Then the bet must be honored." Hela says.

"But princess I have a wistnesss…"

"Quite!" Hela yells at Aeren. She was already in a foul mood due to having her day interrupted for this, and now this man was trying to disobey her momma and papa's laws. Which just put her in a worst mood and him in a very ill light.

"I don't care if he cheated or if he didn't. I don't even care if you have witnesses. You made a bet and lost in a legal gambling house. As far as I see it you will pay the man what he is owed is that understood?" Hela asks him.

With an angry look on his face the man says, "Yes princess."

"Good, now moving on. Who was it that requested this duel?" Hela asks.

"It was I princess." Maquontal says.

"And do you still feel like a dual is needed now that you know you will be getting what is owed to you?" Hela asks.

"Yes princess. This man has called me a cheat and a liar. Such a stain on my honor I cannot allow." Maquontal says in a angry voice.

Looking over at the magistrate Hela once more asks, "Whats the law say about this?"

"Well my princess the law says he has the right to challenge Aeren to a dual due to the insult on his honor. So long as Aeren agrees to it a dual can take place so long as you agree to let it happen. However, the insult on his honor is a small one and there for a duel to the death is out of the question." The magistrate says to her.

Looking over at the still angry looking Tall Man Hela says, "Do you wish to accept his challenge?"

"Yes, princess I would." The man says clearly looking for pay back after losing the first part of their argument.

"Very well than. Aeren do you accept this challenge?" She asks.

"I do princess." Aeren answers.

"Then I will approve of it. However, this duel will not be to the death. Instead it will be a fight with fists and nothing more. The first to fall will be the loser and no matter who wins you will pay Maquontal, Aeren." Hela says to both of them.

"Yes princess." They both say at once.

"Oh, and one last thing. This ends here. You both can hate each other and wish to kill each other if you like but if y'all are found fighting over something like this again you will both be arrested and brought before my momma and papa. Am I understood?" She asks in anger.

Feeling a shiver run down both they're backs the men nod their heads at the princess. They have both been alive long enough to know that Tenno-sama and Kogo-sama's idea of justice was quick and cruel. If they disobeyed their princess and dragged on with their feud than they would most likely be killed without a second thought and their families would lose everything. So, they would settle this here and now.

With her orders given everyone but the two men leave the dueling ring and take up places around it to watch the fight take place. As they do that, both men remove their shirts and throw them to the ground and square off in front of each other.

"Why are they removing their shirts Princess Hela?" Darvor asks.

"It is one of the rules of dueling. In order to help discourage dueling my papa passed a rule that all duels had to be done without any type of armor. Be it a fight with fist or swords no armor is allowed. To help prove that they are not wearing any, both combatants need to remove their tops and fight bare chested." She says to him.

"What about if they are women?" Darvor asks.

"Same rule but they may wear bandages over their chests." She says to him.

While scandalized at the thought of women dueling at all he did take some small comfort in the knowledge that they wouldn't be completely naked. Plus, he had to admit that the no armor rule was a great way to keep people from challenging each other to duels, especially those to the death. While he was no warrior like his older brother, he understood that by giving a man a suit of armor you increased his resolve to fight to the death. Take that away however and even the strongest of warriors would pause to think about whether it was a good idea to fight in a duel. After all, if your still alive you could regain your honor, but a dead man can't.

"Begin!" Hela yells out.

At her words both men start to make their way towards each other and when they get into range, they start throwing heavy punches towards each other. With each punch the men move around trying to avoid each other's blows while at the same time trying to get in hits of their own. Punches to the face, chest and stomach hit with sickening sounds and all the while the people around them including the Stark children cheer on. But Darvor does not and nor does Hela for they know this duel is a very serious matter. It may be in entertaining matter to watch but this was also about a man's honor. Whoever lost would be shamed today and that was a fate no real man wanted.

Soon enough the fight looked like was about to come to an end with Maquontal being the winner. Aeren who had been doing well at the beginning of the fight was clearly losing. One of his eyes was closed shut and his mouth was bleeding badly. And yet to his credit he had not fallen down yet despite the beating he was taking. But now he was hunched over from a particularly bad hit to the ribs and Maquontal moved in to finish him off. However, at the last second Aeren slips the punch that would have sent him crashing to the ground and delivers a devastating uppercut to Maquontal's chin with all his weight behind it. The punch is so hard that Darvor would swear by the old gods that Maquontal was lifted off the ground before he fell on to his back. When he sees his opponent fall to the ground Aeren lifts his hands in victory and his supporters cheer loudly.

Standing up Hela lifts her own hands up to signal for everyone to be quiet and when the noise dies down she says, "The victor of this dual has been decided. Now pay him what you owe him go with the knowledge that you honor is intact."

"Yes princess." Aeren says as he walks over and takes a pouch of coins from one of his supporters and walks back over to the down man and drops it on his chest. Then he walks off with his head held high.

When the Starks and Hela take their leave one of the children asks, "Do you believe they will really leave their grievances behind them Hela?"

Hearing this question Hela says, "They have no choice. A duel has taken place and a victor decided. If they dare to continue their little spat than they will face my momma and papa's justice."

"Would that be seppuku princess?" Darvor asks.

"No, seppuku is only for those who commit bad crimes but is given a chance to repent and keep their honor. To seek vengeance on someone who has won a dual however is so bad a crime that it is an automatic death sentence. You die in shame and your family is strip of all they have and given to the victim's family in repentance." Hela tells him.

A hard sentence indeed Darvor thinks to himself. Maquontal may have indeed lost the duel and taken a hit to his honor but he was still alive. So, he had a chance to earn back what little honor he lost and would be a fool to look for vengeance over this lost.

-Construction site-

Amazing, simply amazing is what Bryen Stark thought to himself as he looked up at the city that was slowly being built into the mountain. It would be decades before it was done but with each basket of stone and swing of the chisel and hammer it slowly took shape. He could just see it in his mind's eye, a whole city built of white stone and marble up towards the sky. By the old gods it would be a site to see and he had to wonder would he be alive to see it in all its glory. He hoped so for as he looked at a drawing of what it would look like when it was done, he knew it would be a cherished memory.

As he walked down the roads were the construction was taking place with Lelouch and his vassals he also heard something amazing. Everywhere he looked he could hear the workers singing songs in good cheer. The men and women who were working on this city were clearly not doing it just for the money but where also doing it because they wanted to. He could see a type of pride and sense of accomplishment in their eyes each time a building was finished, or a simple heavy stone was moved. He could tell this wasn't just work to them but a challenge that they were going to overcome. What amazing people they all were.

"This is amazing Lelouch. I have never seen workers in such good cheer or take to their work with such vigor. It is like they are an army fighting some great battle that they needed to win." Bryen says to the man next to him.

"In a way they are Bryen. Look at them closely and tell me what you see." Lelouch says to him.

Doing as Lelouch says Bryen does as he is told and looks closer. "Many of them are older men and women."

"That they are. Many of these people are the original workers who had started working on this project some 9 or 10 years ago. Hundreds of them have died do to work accidents or overwork, and yet they carry on. I never expected my people to be so courageous." Lelouch says with a proud tone.

"Worthy of note they are." Bryen says as he nods his head in respect.

"Indeed they are. That is why I had this made." Lelouch says as he leads Bryen towards a slab of marble.

Looking at the slab of marble Bryen immediately sees hundreds of names carved into it along with the words on top that read, " _In dedication to the men in women who lost their lives making a dream possible_."

"A magnificent gestural you are making Lelouch." Bryen says in approval. To often the smallfolk were forgotten for what they did, but this was a way to remember those who lost their lives doing a dangerous task.

"Thank you Bryen." Lelouch says to him with a smile.

After looking at the building site a bit more they start to make their way back to the castle and after a moment of silence Lelouch says, "Bryen I must say again how glad I am that you have opened up your kingdom and your home to my child. The knowledge that she may visit her new friends whenever she likes has made her incredibly happy."

"Think little of it Lelouch. It would be our honor to have her visit at any time." Bryen says with a smile.

"You are truly a good man than Bryen, but still I feel like my we are taking advantage of your kindness. Or at the very least my child is, and I feel I need to correct that." Lelouch says to him.

"There is no need to do that Lelouch." Bryen says to him.

"True but it would make me feel better, so I have a proposition for you. My people have just started making glass, and we have an agreement with Ibben that allows us access to some of their ships. I will trade you a single ship of glass or two in exchange for my child's continued right to visit the North." Lelouch says to him.

Surprised by this more than generous offer Bryen says, "That is quite the offer Lelouch, but I feel like it would be to much. If I accepted such an offer, I feel all I would have accomplish is changing the position on who may or may not be taking advantage of who."

Glass was an extremely expensive good to buy and was the main reason there were only a few glass gardens in the North. Hell, what Lelouch was offering equaled a king's ransom and all for just allowing Hela the right to visit. Something she could easily do anyways if she were riding on the back of Jörmungandr. His pride would not allow him to take such an offer but than he couldn't pass it up as well.

"Do you wish to offer a counter proposal than." Lelouch asks.

"Yes, I do. I propose in exchange for the shipments of glass I allow any and all of your children the right to visit the North as they like." Bryen says.

Lelouch had to keep himself from laughing at the offer for it was little more than a token gesture to save face but he holds it back and says, "Very well Bryen I accept your counter proposal happily."

"Wonderful." Bryen says as he keeps walking back to the castle.

As he walked, he thought about the future and though he knew didn't make them allies by any means it was still a good deal. For so long Lelouch and CC had children the North would get glass at basically free cost and if things worked out than perhaps, they would end up allies at some time in the future. Allies he felt they would need at some point down the road. For winter was coming and with it dragons of a different breed.

 _-Flash forward King Melvan the King in the North POV-_

 _My grandfather never did get to see the completion of the city on the mountain. It was in many ways his greatest regret. He often talked about wanting to go back and see it with my older brother Josian and I. But sadly, the shaking sickness took him, my brother and father just a few short years after our first visit there. I of course went back to see it with my own eyes in honor of them a few short years after the death of Attila. And I could tell you in both joy and sadness it was magnificent. When I went, I was even allowed to plant a Weirwood tree at the very top of the mountain city in their honor. Princess Hela even help me plant it and I am not ashamed to say I wept openly when we did._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. Thank you for reading remember to leave a review if you have any question or just what to give useful suggestions. And thank you everyone who sent me lists of clan names to use. You guys are get.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hello everyone, here is the new chapter of this story. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I would update faster but I have to finish my first story. I can't leave things half done no matter how much I dislike it at this point. But on with the q & a part of the chapter. **

**ChunkyFunkyMunky I am sorry to see you go and if you read this I always opinions and stuff. The fact is you can't go from 300 years before the start of the show with out a shit loud of OCs.**

 **George Cristian810 thank you and I actually left the walls small on purpose. You don't need a big wall against the Dothraki who have no concept of siege warfare. Hell I doubt they even know what a ladder is. As for trebuchets I am just ripping off the lord of the ring movies. The towers are based of the Chinese walled cities which didn't really have towers so much as mini forts on top the walls. Any ways I will try and be more detailed down the line but if you like to help let me know. I am always looking for people to fix my mistakes or give me new ideas.**

 **Holyscythe thank you and good to see you leave a review.**

 **saashi samy you going to have to look up a lot from Asian most likely. Despite Lelouch being British and CC French as near as I can tell their best memories were of Japan. So it fits that what ever they build would be based off of Asia then more of that then European.**

 **Judedota yes, yes I know I am kind of tired of the Stark to and they will be leaving the as of this chapter. We won't be seeing them for a time and the next house to visit them I think you can guess. I have been dropping hints about that. The ideas and flash forwards give me a widow into my own thoughts. Plus it give me an idea on how you guys would like any given thought. I what you all to enjoy it as much as you can. Smaug and Jormungandr will get their spotlight soon enough with Smaug taking quite a few big roles down the line. My plans Jormungandr the World Serpent is still up for debate and ideas, however.**

 **Blackholelord thank you very much and it is really my passion project that I would really like to see go even long and expand into other game, movies or tv shows. With that said not all the historical endings I put at the bottom will be hints or really about history. Sometimes they will just be thoughts, or details on things I didn't have time to add.**

 **Lalalamb it is kind of like a spoiler but also a feeler if that makes sense. I need ideas on were to take the story and what to add. We have a long way to go and I don't plan on stopping lol.**

 **The Seabass I won't give away to many spoilers but I think you like what I do with him. And thank you for the names.**

 **Graymar1 I don't what every duel to be to the death because that is kind of a waste. So only under the most extreme circumstances will it ever be allowed to go to the death. I have a lot of ideas for Achilles and I think I know where I would like to go with him. I think people will like it. Spoiler Artemis is going to be their 3** **rd** **child. She has came in 2** **nd** **two time it seems right to put her in.**

 **Tim Ngu I like Greek and Roman Architecture as well and will be seeing some really good ones soon.**

 **chm01 the Starks are very interesting to me and I have always liked them. So, things will change for them a bit here and there. By how much I am not sure just yet.**

 **For those who say Lelouch needs to play a bigger role, I agree but there is so much to do that adding in everything is kind of hard. If he was just making a noble house it be easier, but he and CC are building a kingdom and we have to see other people take the stage. A lot of time more then I like but still have to be done.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Three months later Minas Tirith 28AMH or 59BC -

Looking up at the morning sun in the sky Bryen thought to himself it was sad that it was time to go home. After three wonderful carefree months in this strange land he was disappointed that it was time to go, but he knew he had delayed as much as he could in going home. He had responsibilities back home and he had brushed them off for too long now. The first shipment of glass was already on the water and headed towards White Harbor and he needed to be home so he could decide on how to distribute it. Plus, he had an open invitation to come and visit again, so he would be back in maybe a year or two. And when he returned, he could take part once again in the grand feasts they held and talk with the people of this land who saw him as more of an equal then someone who stood above them.

That was the man he was probably enjoyed the most during his visit. It had been so long sense he became King in the North that he had forgotten what it was like to talk with people on equal footing and he had enjoyed it immensely. To the people of this kingdom his title as King in the North meant nothing to them for, he could give them nothing and so they judged him by his character alone. And according to Lelouch his sense of honor, justice, duty was endearing to them. Flowery words and gifts of gold were all well and good to them, but they still believed that a man's actions and values were more important. It was a way of thinking he could really get behind even if he was leaving this land with gifts in hand.

Speaking of said gifts his grandchildren truly loved the ones they had gotten. For the boys they had each gotten a short sword called a tantō. Made by the master blacksmith of Minas Tirith the tantō was an 11inch short sword made mainly for self-defense and close quarters combat. With its extra thick steel body and sharp blade, they were good weapons to have on you if you found yourself fighting in a tight space. They were shown just how much by the blacksmith when he used one to pierce through chain mail and then used the blade to cut almost straight through a pig's hide. To finish off the gift each boy was given a simple black sheath with their names carved in the language of the rulers of this kingdom into them.

The next set of gifts of course went to his granddaughters who had each gotten a piece of jewelry that he could easily see becoming treasured family heirlooms. One such piece was a neckless made of silver with a wolf head pendant hanging from it. The pendant itself was incredibly detailed and even had its jaw open and in between those jaws was a sizable blue diamond. Now the silver rope neckless by itself would have been worth quite a lot of coin back home but once you added in the pendant and extremely rare blue diamond you had something fit only for a king or queen. Hell, Bryen had only ever seen a few blue diamonds in his life. One in the form of a ring on the finger of the Queen of the Rock and another ring on the finger of King Hoare's favorite daughter. Both of them however paled in comparison to the one in the jaws of the wolf pendant. While those diamonds were no bigger than that of a child's pinky finger, the one in the jaw of the wolf was about half the size of the palm of his hand.

If he didn't know Lelouch and CC as well as he had gotten to, he would have thought they were trying to show off their wealth. But he had come to learn that wealth meant something completely different to them when compared to everyone else. Gold and silver meant absolutely nothing to them, and they only used it as a form of currency because others placed a high value on it. But to them true wealth was in art, knowledge and their family. Everything else was basically worthless to them.

Regardless of how they valued wealth Bryen knew that like Princess Hela's tiara the neckless would become a status symbol for his house in time. But one of the best gifts his family got was the one given to his wife. From the moment his wife saw the artworks around the Shogunate Castle and attended one of CC's art classes she had develop a desire to learn how to paint. So, to help her along in that CC had given his wife a paint set in a simple wooden box. Now outside of the paints themselves it was really an inexpensive gift, but it was who CC had asked to go with them to the North to teach his wife how to paint that was the real gift. Nilesha Baherion was CC's most talented current student and had agreed to go with them in exchange for the opportunity to travel around the North painting its vast landscapes. It was something Bryen could easily arrange for the young woman and a price he was more than willing to pay to see his wife smile. After all he had not seen his wife so happy sense their last grandchild was born and would not pass up the opportunity of making her happy.

However, the greatest gift they had gotten was the one that the young Princess Hela and CC had given him personally. He had always been a hot head and he knew that. His pride had gotten in the way of his better senses on more than one occasion and though it never put him or his house in a bad position it had caused unnecessary problems during his time as king. But what they had taught him had open his eyes to things he never thought about.

-Flashback three months ago-

It had been the mid of fall when Bryen Stark had traveled to this land with his family and Gods did he find the heat to be a killer. Seeing as it was fall he and his family had reasonably dressed for colder weather which was a good idea seeing as flying on top of a dragon could get very cold very fast, but what they hadn't counted on was it to be so hot once they landed. According to Lelouch the reason for the heat had something to do with what he called elevation of the land. The lands of the Kingdom of Numenor were at a lower elevation then the North which meant it was hotter here. So, while they had dressed and packed for what would be appropriate for wintertime here it was actually as hot as the North's hottest summer day. Luckily Lelouch and CC were more than happy to provide more suitable clothes for him and his family.

Now with his new clothes he could actually enjoy himself during this particularly warm fall day as he walked the grounds of the castle, he was staying in. He was still amazed at the architecture of this place that was so unlike the castles of Westeros. It really did give the feeling of being in a completely different world and he had to admit he loved the gardens of the castle. Even though it was fall there were still so many trees and plants that still had their leaves and flowers on them. It was truly beautiful to look at, and more than once he found himself simply strolling down the many paths of the castles that seemed to take him to a new garden every time. That was what he was doing today before he came across an interesting site.

He knew that in the few weeks he had been here he was no where's close to finding all the hidden little places of this castle but still the building he came across was very interesting. Unlike most of the buildings inside the castle walls this building was not made out of white or gray stone and was instead made of polished wood with the same style architecture. It was quite plain to be honest but yet it sat in the middle of a small island surrounded by a moat and the only way to reach the building was by crossing over a set of stepstones that were just barely above the water. It was kind of tranquil to look at and his natural curiosity told him that this building must be of some importance so he should explore it.

Once he had crossed the stepstones and entered the building however he found that there was nothing in it. Well if you didn't count CC and young Princess Hela who were kneeling in front of a stone statue of a man sitting with his legs crossed and arms in his lap.

Hearing the sliding door open CC and Hela open their eyes and turn their heads towards Bryen and smile.

"Good morning Bryen." CC says to him.

"Good morning King Stark." Hela also says with a happy smile on her lips.

"Good morrow CC and Princess Hela. I apologize if I am interrupting anything." He says now that he realizes that he has interrupt what was most likely them praying. Which didn't make sense to him seeing as from what he had seen CC and Lelouch didn't seem like the type to believe in gods.

"There is no need to apologize King Stark you are not interrupting anything. Me and momma where just finding our center, so everything is good." Hela says to him.

"Please princess your father and mother call me by name only. So, I see no reason why you can't as well." Bryen says to the little girl.

Putting her hand to her chin like she is thinking about its Hela says, "Alright, so long as you agree to just call me Hela in return."

"That I can agree on." Bryen says to her with a smile.

"Is there something we can help you with Bryen?" CC asks once Hela and him are done talking.

Looking back over at one of the rulers of this kingdom Bryen says, "No not really CC. I was just taking an early walk around the castle and kind of stumbled upon this place. What is this place anyways?"

With a smile on her face CC says, "Well I guess you could call this place a shrine to the path of enlightenment and understanding."

"So, this place is a place of worship like a sept?" Bryen asks.

Given a soft laugh Hela says, "No it is a place to find enlightenment, not worship."

Looking a bit confused at what the princess says Bryen asks, "Whats the difference."

Before her daughter can say anything, CC says, "The difference Bryen is that sept is a place were people go to worship The Seven and ask for their blessings. Much like you what you do in your godswood. This place however is not meant to worship any god or ask for blessings but instead meant to help one find themselves."

Thinking over what CC has told him Bryen is more than a bit confused, "I am sorry CC but I don't understand."

Smiling softly at the man CC says, "That is alright Bryen. What I am talking about is not easily understood even by myself. But come sit down and I will try and explain it to you."

Nodding his head Bryen takes a seat on the floor in front of her.

When he is seated CC says, "Now the first thing you have to understand is that I practice something call Sōtō Zen which to me is not so much a religion as it is a way of thinking. At its core it teaches me to accept what is, what was, what will be, and what must be done."

"So, it teaches you to take responsibility for your actions?" Bryen asks.

"In a way yes, but in another no. To say you have to accept what is, is not to say you have to accept the hand life gave you. But to accept that the world is chaotic place and life is often unfair." CC says to him.

"That is more of a given then a teaching CC." Bryen says to her.

"Is it? Perhaps to you and me it is but people struggle to accept that. When things go bad, they often look to blame someone or something for what has happen. You have no doubt seen that as you are King in the North but tell me how many people, have you seen that just accept what has happen as little more than bad luck?" CC asks him.

To that Bryen had no answer. While most of his reign as king had been peaceful it has had its fair share of troubles. He could easily recall a summer where they had a number of bad harvests and the people blamed him for it. It was like they believed he controlled the growing of crops and that in some way he had brought down the wrath of the Gods on them. He was able to solve the food shortage after the fact but that didn't change the fact that the people turned on him for something that was clearly out of his control. Now he could have understood their anger if he had failed to act after the tragedy had already happen but no, he had gotten all the blame from the very beginning and little thanks after he had fixed it.

"I well concede you point CC." Bryen says to her.

"Then let us move on. Now when I say to accept what was, I am saying that the past is the past and no matter how much you wish to you can't change it. For example, no matter how powerful me and my husband are we will never get our son Gawain back. He is gone and we can't do anything about it no matter how much we wish to." CC says to him.

Again, Bryen thinks what she is saying is a given but says instead, "That sounds like a given as well but I am guessing that is not so."

"Correct. Despite knowing that I can't change the past it still pained me for many years just to think of him. My husband was able to move on far more easily then I but that was because unlike me he is able to rationalize it, but I along with most cannot. So instead I turned to Sōtō Zen to find an inner peace within myself to help accept that my son is dead and in someways, I have but in others not so much." CC says to him.

"But if you have not fully accepted it then wouldn't that mean Sōtō Zen doesn't work?" Bryen asks.

"Do your gods always answer your prayers and if they don't, does that mean they are not real?" CC answers with a question of her own.

Bryen has to take a moment to think about her question and finds he has no answer to give. He knew the Old Gods were real and his wife had told him that CC had told her that they did. But it was true they didn't always answer his prayers but that didn't mean they were not real.

"I concede your point again CC." Bryen says to her.

Nodding her head at Bryen, CC says, "Then shell we continue?"

Bryen nods his head to her.

"Very well. Now tell me Bryen what do you think I mean when I say to accept what will be?" CC asks him.

Thinking about it for a moment Bryen says, "That our futures are already written, and we have to accept what is fated to happen?"

"Very good but not fully correct. You see the belief in fate is a very strange thing. There is a certain type of comfort in the thought that our lives are already planned out for us or that it was part of some greater being's plan. For if that is the case then you are resolved of any responsibility of your actions. But that is not the case because for every one of your actions there is a reaction to it. And fate is forever changeable. So, when I say to accept what will be, I mean accept that your actions will lead to either good or bad things for yourself and for those around you." CC says to him.

Nodding his head at this Bryen says, "And what about the last one."

"That one is the hardest of them all. While all the others deal with either the past, present or future and the number of things that could happen in between all of them the last is about things that you have no choice but to do. For example, you are a king Bryen and I am sure you have had to do things that in your heart you knew were unjust but at the same time knew that it needed to be done. Such things can weigh heavily on both the mind and soul am I correct?" CC says to him

Bryen nods his head at this. He would not lie and say he had never had doubts about some of the things he had done as king. But such was the burden of being a king. Still there were times where he didn't sleep at night due to past decisions.

"What Sōtō Zen teaches me is how to deal with all of these things by use of meditation. By meditating I let my thoughts stream through me like a river. They flow through me like the water and though like a river there are rocks that will try to impede my passing thoughts they will still flow pass it given time. Well I ever reach the enlightenment and acceptance that I seek? I doubt it but none the less through Sōtō Zen I have been able to have another child even though I know one day she will pass on while I am still here." CC says and places her hand lovely on top here child's head.

"It sounds useful. This Sōtō Zen." Bryen says to her with a smile.

"It is but only if you are willing to open you mind to it. Would you like to try?" CC asks him.

"Oh no that is alright CC. I am of the Old Gods and don't feel it would be right." Bryen says to her.

"That is alright Bryen but remember what I said. Sōtō Zen isn't really a religion as so much a way of thinking. You do not have to stop worshipping the Old Gods. All you have to do is sit down, close your eyes and let your thoughts flow through your mind." CC says to him.

Thinking over it a bit Bryen asks himself why not. Like CC said it wasn't really a religion as so much a way of thinking. So, what harm if any could happen by trying it. With that thought he closes his eyes and takes up the same sitting position as CC and Hela before closing his eyes.

"Good now just let your mind wonder to thoughts of yesterday, today and tomorrow. Don't try and fight them or latch on to one. Just let them flow like a river through your mind." CC says to him with a smile as she and Hela do the same.

Hearing CC words Bryen tries to do as she had told him but find it harder than he expected. He can't seem to let his mind wonder for some reason.

"Not like that Bryen. Do not try and make your mind wonder. Just let it. Try taking a deep breath and let yourself relax. It will come to you by itself." The young voice of Princess Hela says to him.

At her words Bryen does take a deep breath. Several times in fact and little by little he feels himself relax till he feels his mind wonder off to a memory of a time when he was far younger and knew so little of the world around him.

The memory was of when his father was still alive and teaching on how to be a man. His father Dran Stark was a very stern man with hard demeanor, but also a fair and just king. A great warrior as well his father was everything Bryen wanted to be when he got older and dreamed often of the day, he would make his father proud. Sadly, that day never came seeing as when he was but 10-namedays old the Storm King Darran Durrandon tried to invade the North by way of the Neck. A foolish decision seeing as the Moat stood in his way and it had never in its history been taken by a southern enemy. Yet as foolish as it was it still cost Bryen his father.

He was too young to understand at the time what was happening or why. Too young to understand why his uncle had returned with his father's dead body or why his mother in her grief throw herself off the top of the Tower. And far, far too young to understand how he was supposed to act now that both his parents were gone. So, he had done the only thing he could do. He pushed all his emotions down into the deepest parts of himself and went with his uncle to learn how to be king. But now all those feelings were coming back, and he once more felt as alone as he did when he was a child.

"Bryen, Bryen are you alright." The little voice of princess Hela to him.

Opening his eyes with a start Bryen looks at the little girl and says, "Yes Hela what is it?"

"Its past noon already and my momma has already left. We really should be going ourselves before people get worried." She says to him.

With a surprised look on his face Bryen looks out the door and sees that it is very bright out there. With a confused voice he asks, "How…how?"

"I am sorry. Momma really should have warned you that sometimes when you let your mind wander you can easily lose track of time and that it can also bring up bad memories." She says and pulls out a handkerchief that she kept with her at all times.

At first, he is confused at why she is giving him the handkerchief till he feels a wetness on his face. Reach up he feels the tears that were falling from is eyes and looks back at the little princess and takes the handkerchief. "Thank you, Hela."

"Your very welcome Bryen." She says with a smile.

-Flashback end-

After he had asked Princess Hela to never tell anyone he had cried in front of her he had sought out CC to learn more. And by the Old Gods did he learn. So many thoughts and feelings he had kept locked away and this Zen stuff helped him to open them back up and if not accept them at least made them easier to bare. Still he had a long way to go before he reached enlightenment. That is if there was such a thing to begin with.

"Well Bryen it seems your little visit has come to an end. I have to be honest I will miss having you around. Seldom do I get to speak with someone as an equal anymore and I find I will miss it deeply." Lelouch says to him with a smile.

Smiling back at Lelouch, Bryen says, "The feeling is mutual Lelouch. Even my most trusted bannerman always wants something from me and to be able to talk with someone who doesn't is all too rare. And because of that I will have to insist that you come and visit the North again sometime."

"I believe we would enjoy that very much but that will be for another time. For now, I must deal with matters of a mild concern here at home." Lelouch says with a smile.

Bryen nods his head at this. After he had gotten over his original amazement of this place, he had noticed a small amount of tension in the air around the capital. He had only picked up some whispers here and there about what was going on, but it seemed a growing faction of the kings of power were becoming dissatisfied. Now he didn't poke his nose any forwarder than that seeing as it was not his place to do so but he had seen some of what the kings of power could do and that made him a bit worried for the royal families safety. He saw them as friends and didn't wish to see them come to harm. But Lelouch's words put him at ease for he clearly knew about it and was most likely moving to deal with it.

"Then I shall bid you farewell Lelouch. Till we meet again." Bryen says and holds out his hand.

Taking Bryen's hand in his own Lelouch shakes it and says, "Till we meet again my friend."

With that Bryen turns around to walk away. That is till he hears Smaug yell out, " **Why does a being such as I have to give these mortal worms a ride home?"**

"Because momma and papa said so stupid." Hela yells out as she sits on top her little brothers head.

" **Don't call me stupid midget." Smaug yells back at her.**

"Don't call me a midget stupid." Hela yells back.

And right before his eyes Bryen sees the dragon and the princess start to call each other names and fight like the children he was told they really were. It was somewhat amusing to watch but at the same time a bit disturbing. "Are you sure it's safe to ride him Lelouch?"

Looking at the King in the North Lelouch says, "Do not worry my friend. They may be fighting now but Smaug is very protective of his family. So long as Hela is with you, he won't do anything to harm you and your family."

That is somewhat reassuring but Bryen would still prefer to ride on Jörmungandr. No matter how clumsy or dangerous his landings maybe he was at least friendly. Sadly, said dragon was asleep right now and according to Lelouch, CC and Hela when Jörmungandr goes to sleep he can sleep for a moon straight. So, mustering his courage Bryen starts to make his way towards the dragon with his family.

As soon as Bryen and his family are a good distance away Lelouch looks towards his wife and says, "A good man no?"

"Indeed, he is Lelouch and he has a wonderful family. Which is why I am a little concerned for him and his family." CC says to Lelouch.

"You felt it to then?" He asks her.

"That I did my love. We both knew our powers were growing in new and unexpected ways but to be able to feel the ever so slight changes in destiny is new." CC says to him

Lelouch nods his head at this. Ever sense he had become immortal Lelouch had experimented and honed the powers the code gave him and CC and had realized that everything they could do was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. But never once had he thought they would be able to feel the changes in destiny. Now Lelouch had learned from the Caretaker of Spacetime that destiny or time was much like the roots of a tree. It split off into many different directions were the what ifs of life actually happened. So, it wasn't surprising that they had accidentally changed the destiny of the Stark family in this timeline, but the question was why they could feel it. Did they upset the One Who was Above All and it was giving them a warning or was it simply that their powers were just growing to a point that they could just feel such things?

Well it didn't matter regardless he supposed. The only thing the One Above All could do to them was erase them from existence which was not a bad. But still he wondered what they had changed for the Stark family. Was it good, was it bad and should they do anything about it?

"Unexpected is an understatement my love. Do you suppose we should interfere a bit more in their lives just in case we have accidentally started them on the course to ruin?" Lelouch asks.

Thinking over it a bit before she answers CC says, "No, lets just stand back and let destiny takes its course for now. If the One Above All has important plans for them than I would prefer to not be erased before Hela is even old enough to take care of herself."

"Agreed, but I feel like we have not so much changed its plans so much as some minor god's plans." Lelouch asks.

-Two years later 30AMH or 57BC -

Sitting alone in his office in the Shogunate Castle Narbo looked over the reports of what was going on in the city of New Gornath. He knew the moment he gave Oro permission to build a city by the Stone Road that it would come back to bite him one day and it seemed that day had finally come. But still he didn't expect Oro to take things this far. First, he had sent the 2nd Army away long before he had even gotten the city walls built, and then he made contact with the slaver cities of Slaver's Bay. Now none of that was crime in itself but it was a warning he should take more seriously. Because after that he had banished all Rohirrim from the city and its surrounding lands which was a crime and a crime that he could have used to remove Oro from his position of power. And yet he hadn't done anything do to his own idiotic sympathies and the belief he could rein in his friend.

Really as Shogun he knew he should have put his sympathies to the side and dealt with the situation before it escalated anymore. But he didn't and now Oro had declared himself King of New Gornath and had enslaved all the citizens of the city that didn't pledge loyalty to him and the kings of power who supported him. Luckily enough there wasn't that many people that were not loyal to Oro living in the city anyways but still this was a horrible act that he needed to correct somehow. He knew what he needed to do but knowing what to do and doing it were two different things. If only his rulers would have taken the decision out of his hands he would have been so much happier.

-Flashback a couple of hours earlier-

"So, Oro has committed treason, has he?" Lelouch says as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Yes Tenno-sama that is correct." Narbo says to his ruler.

"And what do you plan to do about this act of treachery Narbo?" CC asks next to her husband.

Looking at his Kogo-sama with his head bowed Narbo says, "That is why I am here Kogo-sama. I wished to know how you two would like me to proceed."

Not saying a thing for a time, they both just look at Narbo and then Lelouch says, "No, that is not why you are here. Your mandate clearly tells you what you should do Narbo. So, tell us why you are really here."

Feeling like he is a child again Narbo bows his head even lower to them and says, "I….I don't know what I should do Tenno-sama, Kogo-sama. Oro is my brother in arms and the kings and queens who followed him are as well. I don't….. believe I can bring myself to do what must be done."

Looking down at the man CC says, "Narbo raise you head and look at me"

Doing as he is told Narbo looks at her in the eyes and hears he say, "You are not a child Narbo. You took up this position willingly and know what must be done. If you are unable or unwilling to fulfill your duty during this time of trouble than you know what you must do."

Her words sting like a whip and burn like fire, but she is right. So, bowing his head once more Narbo says, "Yes Kogo-sama, Tenno-sama." And then leaves the room.

-Flashback end-

He had agonized for hours after that meeting and had in truth still not committed to a course of action like he should have. In many ways the taking of his own life for completely failing in his duty was more appealing than having to fight against those he called his brothers and sisters. Yet he could not bring himself to end his own and leave this burden to someone else.

Still the question remained what was he to do. The simplest action was to send the 2nd army to New Gornath and bring Oro to heel. But Oro had over 100 kings and queens of power behind him and that would mean that he would have to send at least Steinporr or Jin with the army to make sure of victory. Both of whom would burn the city to the ground along with all those who lived in it for this treachery. It was an unwanted outcome to say the least and one he wished to avoid at all cost. But the only way to avoid that was to get Oro to surrender which he was not sure Oro would be willing to do.

Shaking his head Narbo feels like he should at least try to get Oro to surrender or agree to some type of peace. So, picking up a block of ink, a brush and a few sheets of paper he starts to write terms for a peaceful resolution to all this. When the letter is done, he rolls it up into a scroll and seals it with the symbol of the Shogun and calls in a messenger to see that it is delivered to Oro with all haste.

With that done he heads towards the living quarters of the castle where his family stays, but instead of going to bed next to his wife he heads to the room that houses his best friend and good-brother Tycho the King of Water.

Once he is in front of the door he is about to knock when he hears a voice say, "I already know your there Narbo. So just come in already."

Opening the door Narbo walks in and sees his friend sitting up in his bed looking as pale as death itself. It had been 3 years sense Tycho had stepped down from his position on his council due to sickness and amazingly enough he had lived far longer than the healers thought he would. Sadly, it seemed his friends time was coming to an end soon. Something both of them knew and only one of them didn't wish to accept.

"I apologize my brother if I have woken you." Narbo says to him.

Waving off his apology Tycho says, "No need to apologize brother. I will be sleeping forever soon enough anyways. For now, I wish to be awake for as long as possible so as to look at the stars for just a bit longer."

Looking out the window Narbo says, "They are beautiful tonight."

Coughing a bit into a handkerchief Tycho says, "I had to ask Princess Hela to come visit me today. I had to ask her if there were any stars waiting for me on the other side due to not being able to bear the thought of their not being any."

Smiling sadly Narbo asks, "What did say?"

With a peaceful smile of his own Tycho says, "She said that where I was going the stars were so close, I could reach up and touch them if I wanted to."

"That is wonderful to hear brother." Narbo says.

"Isn't it. I don't know if she was telling me the truth but by all the gods in the world do, I hope it is true." Tycho says before coughing some more.

After a moment of silence were they both look up at the sky Tycho says, "Why don't you go ahead and tell me why you are here brother."

Giving a sigh Narbo says, "Oro has committed treason and declared himself King of New Gornath."

"As I told you he would when you gave him the go ahead to build that city. Can I assume he has already enslaved those who didn't support him?" Tycho asks.

With his head down in shame Narbo says, "He has."

Coughing hard due to his sickness Tycho takes a moment to calm himself down and says, "Then all that is left to do is send the army after him."

"I can't do that brother. They are my brothers and sisters in arms. How could I in good consciousness send the army after them knowing full well none of them will be taken alive." Narbo says to him in a pained voice.

"They were my brothers and sisters in arms too Narbo, till they chose the wrong path. Now they are our enemies and you must put them down for the sake of the kingdom and our children's children. Don't forget you are Shogun and your responsibility is to be the shield of our kingdom." Tycho says in a weak voice.

"It's not that easy brother." Narbo says to him with some anger in his voice.

"Of course, it isn't, but such is the fate you have chosen when you agreed to become Shogun." Tycho says to him with some pity.

Looking even more down cast then before Narbo says, "You really should have been Shogun Tycho. You saw this coming from the start and would have dealt with it long ago by now."

Tycho laughs a bit before he starts coughing again. Once he calms down, he says, "Don't be a fool Narbo. I could never have been Shogun. The only reason I knew what Oro would do is because I would have done the same if I had not married your sister. I hate those ex-Dothraki even now as I lay on my death bed and would have fought tooth and nail to convince our rulers to not let them join our kingdom. Hell, I most likely would have plotted rebellion as well if I had not loved your sister so much. But I did love her, loved her more then I think I ever told her and by extension loved you. You are my family and I supported you only because you are my family and that is all."

"Still I am unfit to be Shogun and I have shown it more than once and have even done so again." Narbo says to him.

"What have you done this time?" Tycho asks.

"I have sent a letter to Oro with terms for a peaceful resolution to all this." Narbo says.

Giving a sigh Tycho says, "He won't accept whatever it is your offering."

"Even so I have to try." Narbo says though in his heart he knew Oro wouldn't accept already.

Being quite for a bit Tycho thinks for a moment and says, "You came here for my advice so here it is. Send messages to both the 1st and 2nd army to prepare them for war. Oro can't hope to hold New Sarnor with just the men he has. He may have more kings and queens of power on his side then us but none of them can match up to Steinporr or Jin. He knows this however and would have only made this move if he was sure he had foreign allies that were willing to join him in his war against us."

"I will do so at once brother." Narbo says seeing the sense in Tycho's advice.

After a moment of silence Narbo speaks again, "Brother I must ask you again to go see Ilin."

Looking over at his good-brother Tycho thinks about the new Queen of the Life's Touch Ilin. The young girl was both a worshiper of the old Queen of the Life's Touch and now minor goddess Senua and a follower of the Sōtō Zen school of thought which had replaced much of the Heavenly Dragon and Heavenly Path religious sects over the last 4 years. A sweet girl by all accounts he had not had the chance to meet her before he had gotten sick but from the tails told about her, she had truly earned her place as a queen of power. According to the tails the girl had been willing to tend to a plague infested village when no one else was and had spent time in the 2nd Army as one of its camp healers. But her accomplishments didn't stop there, and had been credited with saving the lives of 23 wounded soldiers during one battle. According to the tails the young girl had stolen a horse from the army general in order to go to the battlefield to tend to the men as they fought for their lives. This was of course a lie and she had in fact gotten permission from the lieutenant general after the general had died on that exact battlefield, but stories were stories. And the exaggerations always increased with each telling. Still the girl's fame was ever growing, and he was sure that by the time she died she too would most likely be made a minor goddess.

Waving him off Tycho says, "And once more I must say no. Our time is almost done brother and we must be willing to move aside and let the younger generation take over. Besides I am ready to join my wife in the afterlife."

With that said Narbo gets up to let his friend sleep. When he leaves the room, he goes to join his own wife who is thankfully still alive. But still Tycho's words echo in his mind. It was indeed almost time for his generation to step aside for the next, but he wasn't going to do so till this matter was settled.

-Back with CC and Lelouch-

Taking a sip of his tea Lelouch says, "Do you believe we are being too cruel to Narbo my dear?"

Looking at her husband CC says, "Not at all Lelouch. Narbo is the first Shogun of our growing kingdom and must set an example for those that will follow. Above anything we were to nice to him if you ask me."

"Hmmm perhaps but still I have to admit I have become quite fond of him and would hate to see him die just yet." Lelouch says to her.

"As would I Lelouch but we cannot let our feelings for the man get in our way of our goal. We only have one precious child right now with a second on the way if you don't count the dragons." CC said as her hand went to her stomach which was showing signs that she was indeed pregnant again.

Looking down at his wife's stomach Lelouch smiles and says, "You are right my dear witch. While I may like the young man, I don't like him enough to jeopardize our chance at raising a family. We are already dealing with politics more than we had wanted."

Yahan who was kneeling in the corner of the room listening to all this felt an extreme amount of pity for Narbo. As her rulers' most trusted servant she knew almost everything there was to know about them including why they had come to this world in the first place. So needless to say, her rulers didn't need to hide much of anything from her, but sometimes she wished they did. After all she liked Narbo and thought of him fondly. She wouldn't call him her brother like he called her sister but to see him used like this was painful for her to watch. Still she was the loyal servant and shadow of her rulers and would do what was in their best interest and not his.

"Yahan." CC calls out to her.

Looking up at her Yahan says, "Yes Kogo-sama?"

"I know this is hard for you, but we expect you to keep all information you are not asked to give by Narbo to yourself." CC says to her.

"Of course, Kogo-sama. I am but a shadow and an extension of your and Tenno-sama's will." Yahan says in complete devotion.

"Good, now go and make sure nothing happens to Attila no matter the cost. We have bigger plans for him than any other and is the key to our kingdom's future." CC says to her.

"Yes Kogo-sama." Yahan says and disappears into the shadows.

\- New Gornath a few weeks later-

Looking over the letter he had just received from Narbo, Oro had to keep himself from laughing at how predictable his old friend was. Narbo had always had a weak constitution when it came to conflict and had not disappointed Oro by proving it again. Did Narbo really think even for a moment that he would agree to such a peace. Sure, the terms were generous and more than fair but surely, he didn't think he or his fellow kings and queens of power would be placated by this. No those freaks of nature had pushed them too far with their blatant favoritism for the horse fuckers and this would only be settled by war. A war he was sure he could win with the support of the men in this room.

First there was Eklahl mo Dundaq, Zazhal zo Kallhuhl and Sheghdan na Zhii who represented the slave cities of Slavers Bay. Next was Byrthirtde Gan of Qarth who was representing the Qaathi city-states. And then last where Irriphos Ormohrin and Harelos Irnymion two of the Great Fathers of the fortress cities of Samyriana and Bayasabhad. Each of them was a leader or ruler of the cities they came from and each was here for the same reason. Fear, fear of the growing power of those they believed to be new and even more powerful dragonlords who would no doubt conquer their lands in time. Something they did not want and were determined to fight against if possible.

It was only the convincing that it was indeed possible that made things difficult. Each man here had at one time or the other seen Jörmungandr fly by due to its love of traveling and the thought of having to face that dragon would be unappealing to anyone. And it didn't help that the great serpent dragon had grown once more and was now 150 feet tall and 500 feet long. But he had succeeded none the less and now they were here ready to fight.

"What does the letter say King Oro?" Asks Sheghdan na Zhii as he watches the man, he had allied with burn the letter he had in his hand.

"Nothing of great importance. Just a proposal to try and keep the peace." Oro says to the man.

Nodding his head at that Sheghdan says, "I see and what was his offer?"

"Basically, it was an offer to allow New Gornath to brake away from the Kingdom of Numenor in exchange for the people we have enslaved." Oro says.

"A very generous offer." Irriphos Ormohrin the Great Father representing Samyriana says.

"Ha more like an offer of weakness. It is clear this Shogun fears you King Oro and we should take advantage of that while we can." Zazhal zo Kallhuhl says.

"Hardly fear Lord Zazhal. Narbo has always been a peace seeking fool but if pushed he could show the same fury and heat that his fire can." Oro says to the man. While he may be willing to go to war with his old friend and kill him if necessary, he would not let anyone belittle or call the man weak in front of him.

"Speaking of fire are you sure the dragons will not be a problem for when we attack King Oro?" Byrthirtde Gan asks in some fear.

Before he had come here, he had sought out the warlocks of the House of the Undying for help in this war. But sadly, they were not willing to give it to him in fear that the great dragons would burn their city down. He had assured them that Oro had told him that the dragons would not be a problem, but the Undying Ones did not believe a minor king of power could do anything against those beasts.

"I am Lord Byrthirtde. My informants in the capital have informed me that Jörmungandr and Smaug have gone into their deep sleep and it is well known that even the rulers of the kingdom can't wake them once they are asleep." Oro says to him.

"Yes, we all know that but how long does that give us? For if we cannot pull out a victory before the dragons wake up, we will all be doomed." Harelos Irnymion says to them all.

All the men in the room nod their heads at this. They may have agreed to this loose alliance do to fear but none of them were foolish. It was bad enough they would have to fight against Steinporr the King of Skyfire who by himself was worth an army, but to deal with dragons would be too much no matter their numbers. And unlike with Steinporr they didn't have a plan on how to deal with those things.

"Two months at most." Is Oro simple answer to them.

"Not long then." Harelos says to him.

"Not long at all but that is why we must move first thing tomorrow morning now that our armies have gathered." Oro says to them.

"You want to march the army now? Even before we have gotten word that your first plan has succeeded." Harelos says.

"There is little choice. Once my first plan is put into motion, we will have very little time to act before the 1st and 2nd Armies move to defend the kingdom. If they get into position before we are able to make it to the capital, then we could end up fighting them far longer than it would take for the dragons to wake back up. Remember our goal is not to beat the armies of the Kingdom of Numenor but to capture the royal princess of the kingdom and dispose of its rulers. If we can pull that off, then we won't have to worry about the dragons attacking us one way or the other." Oro says to them but doesn't mention that no mortal weapon can kill the rulers of the kingdom.

They were already hesitant to fight due to the dragons and didn't need to give them even more reason to be afraid. While they all knew that the rulers of Numenor were powerful it was not a well-known fact that they couldn't be killed by any weapon known to man. Yet still he had a plan, all he had to do was use the might of the other kings and queens of power to overwhelm them and then he could bury them deep under the ground. He had over 100 kings and queens of power so he was sure not even they could beat them.

"What about the free cities. Have they committed to the fight or not?" Harelos asks.

Giving a sigh before he gives them the only real piece of bad news Oro says, "Volantis has refused to send any men to fight with us. It would seem they have plans of their own. What they are I do not know but they have agreed to send money and some sellswords to fight on their behalf. Lys and Myr have done the same and sent money along with a small number of sellswords. As for Norvos and Qohor however they are sending their armies to attack the western side of the kingdom."

"What about the other four cities? Have they agreed to help or not?" Zazhal asks

"They have completely refused to send any help whatsoever. But they are not needed for I have received word last night that the High King of Sarnor has brought all the cities together and is sending a mighty army to attack Rohan." Oro says with a smile. `

Though the news wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear it was still good news. Their own army that was going to attack from the South was over 60,000 men strong and with the army of Sarnor attacking from the west they were sure of victory. That was so long as they got to the capital on time.

-Two weeks later Vaes Dothrak-

Sitting in his hall with his grandson by his side Haggo drink some pepper beer from a horned cup and thought about said grandson. He had to keep himself from laughing at the disgruntled boy as he sat there pouting like a child. It was a look that was all too funny on a boy who was 5'9'' and built much like his father. Slim, muscular and with most of the baby fat gone from his face he looked more like a handsome young man who was ready to join the army than a boy of only 14-namedays. Sadly, for him no matter his looks he was still only a boy and by law could not join the army till he was 16-namedays. A fact that Attila hated with a passion seeing as he wanted to join up and fight with the other young men of Rohan who he had become friends with.

"Quit looking so down boy. Your chance for battle will come soon enough." Haggo says as he watches his grandson drink from his own cup of pepper beer.

"I know grandfather, but how long must I keep waiting?" Attila asks with some anger in his voice.

"You know the law boy. Two years, in two years you will have your chance to join the army and no sooner." Haggo says to him.

Not looking any happier at being told that Attila says in a bitter voice, "Two years to long grandfather. By the time I join the army all my friends will be way above me in the army."

With a mocking laugh Haggo says, "Well of course they will be boy. Your only friends were the older boys and girls of the city after you beat all the ones your own age. So, you can't begrudge them for that."

"Well it wasn't my fault that all those my own age were too weak to fight me." Attila says to him.

"And it was not theirs' that you are too strong." Haggo says back to him.

Attila looks to the side in a huff and says, "So what I should lower myself for them."

Finding Attila's attitude not to his liking Haggo thumps him on top his head with his sheathed sword. "Stop acting so arrogant you little shit. You have been blessed with my mind, your father's martial skill and Tenno-sama's teachings of which you are not done learning yet. But that will mean nothing if you can't inspire men to follow you into battle. And with your poor attitude you won't find any who would be willing to follow you into that hellish place we call the battlefield."

Rubbing the bump that is on his head now Attila says, "Sorry grandfather."

Sitting back in his chair Haggo takes another drink from his cup and says, "You have a lot to learn boy. We all must lower ourselves to something. Be it the gods, our rulers or time itself. There are no exceptions in this life and you do well to learn that quickly."

Taking a drink from his own beer Attila does think on this and asks a question he had been wondering about for years. "Grandfather do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Haggo asks.

"Submitting yourself and your men to our rulers." Attila says to him.

Getting a faraway look in his eyes he tells Attila, "I am old boy, to old to feel any regrets for my actions anymore. But to answer your question no I didn't regret it than, and I don't regret it now. From the moment I took over my father's khalasar from him I was little more than a slave to Khal Mengo. Sure, I had fought hard for the man and even gained his trust, but I was still just like the rest. Disposable tools that would never be remembered for my deeds. But then our rulers showed up and saved your mother when I had lost hope and then offered me a chance at eternal glory. A chance I took and now sit here with you by my side and my name known throughout the world. What fool could regret that?"

Again, taking a drink of his beer Attila nods his head at this. Indeed, only a fool would pass something like that up. He had heard from Yahan many a times that tales, and songs were told about his grandfather and father in every city in the known world. It was fame he wished for himself even if Princess Hela called him a fool for wanting it so badly.

As his grandson is lost in thought Haggo asks him a question of his own, "Tell me Attila when do you plan to start, what is the word Tenno-sama called it? Ah yes courting the young princess."

Coughing out some of the beer he was drinking Attila looks at his grandfather with narrowed eyes, "What are you talking about old man. Princess Hela is only 10 name-days old."

"So? You are only 14 name-days boy. Hardly a big difference in age and any fool can see that the princess will not only be a great beauty when she grows up but will be powerful as well. You would have to be a fool to not try and win her now before it is too late." Haggo says in a dead serious voice.

Spitting to the side Attila says, "Fuck. Tenno-sama told me old men start to lose their minds around your age, but I didn't think it would happen to you."

Narrowing his eyes at his grandson Haggo says, "Watch it boy. I am not so old as to not be able to kick your face in."

They both look at each other aggressively like they are about to fight for a time then throw their heads back and laugh.

"Ha boy you truly are your father's son, but still speak truthfully to me. Have you thought about courting our young princess?" Haggo asks his grandson once more.

Seeing that his grandfather will most likely not drop this subject till he answers Attila says, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Haggo ask back.

"Ya, I don't know. Like I said she is only ten and she is the princess of the kingdom grandfather. It is too early to think of such thing with her. Not to mention how unsafe it would be for me if I did try such a thing. Kogo-sama would most likely laugh off any attempt I made but Tenno-sama would kill me if I tried to court his child before she is even of legal marrying age." Attila says to him.

Haggo nods his head at this and accepts his grandsons answer. He had heard that some of the more ambitious men of the capital were trying to court the young princess already only for them to disappear soon after. They were most likely just stories but Haggo had a feeling that Tenno-sama was the one who was spreading them so as to give warning that any fool who tried wouldn't live long after the attempt. And that was to say nothing on how her brothers would take it. Those dragons were not the nicest of creatures when it came to matters about their sister. Still it was good to know his grandson had at least thought about it.

Knowing that this subject was making his grandson uncomfortable Haggo is about to make fun of him when he hears the sounds of the alarm bells ringing. Standing up quickly he draws his talwar from its sheath and looks over at his grandson who has drawn his katana in turn at the sound. Having never liked the katana himself Haggo asked his rulers for a different type of sword as a gift for his retirement and the talwar was the one he got. It was a curved sword like his arakh but lighter, straighter and far sharper a weapon than his old sword.

Just as Attila is about to say something a man busts into the room and says, "Haggo-sama we are being attacked by a number of unknown intruders."

"How did they get pass the gate?" Haggo asks in an angry tone of voice.

"I am not sure my lord they seem to come out of the hills around the city." The man says to him in a strong voice devoid of worry.

Hearing this Haggo knows immediately who has attacked them, for there was only one man who could make men appear from the hills. "Attila with me and stay close. We go to teach these fucking intruders the price for entering our land uninvited."

Simply nodding his head Attila follows his grandfather out of the hall. When they get outside, they find that half of the buildings in Vaes Dothrak are already on fire and that there is fighting in the city streets. Whoever the fools were that thought it was a good idea to attack his home were going to pay for this. Of all the lands in the kingdom it was here in Vaes Dothrak that the law stating that all men, women and children of a certain age needed to know how to fight was taken the most seriously. Seeing his grandfather's face turn into one of complete rage the old man gives a mighty war cry and goes to join the fight with Attila close at his side.

Though young and inexperienced Attila quickly makes short work of the first man who is stupid enough to get in his way. His skill was such that already he was ranked in the top 20 greatest swordsmen in the kingdom and compare to him these dogs were of little challenge. With each swing, parry or thrust of his sword he gutted and skewered man after man in a fury of blood, guts and screams. The sounds of the dying screaming men were a natural joy to his ears that was second only to the sweet singing voice of Princess Hela. So, caught up in his first real battle Attila didn't even realize he had strayed from his grandfather's side till he heard his voice call out to him.

"Attila behind you!" Attila turns at the sound of his grandfather's voice and sees an enemy who looked half dead had somehow gotten behind him and was about to kill him when a dagger flew into his chest stopping him permanently.

That moment of distraction was all it took however for Haggo's own opponent to take advantage of the situation and move to kill him. But Haggo was not so old as to not be able to move just enough to the side to avoid a fatal wound. Instead the blade went into his left side well away from any of his organs. Ignoring the pain Haggo felt from the wound he grabs the man's head before he knew what was happening and twisted hard ending his life with a sickening pop.

"Grandfather!" Attila yells as he runs up to his grandfather's side.

"I am fine boy concentrate on the…" Before he can finish his sentence Haggo falls to his knees and throws up before falling flat with his body spasming.

Seeing this Attila acts fast and picks him up by one of his armpits and yells, "Guards to me. The daimyo is injured."

Upon hearing this the guards who were fighting in the yard quickly fall back and encircle Attila and Haggo in a wall of armor, steel, and flesh.

"Attila what happen?" Asks Fitto one of his grandfather's old bloodriders and captain of his guard who had left the army at the same time as Haggo did to stay by his side.

"I don't know. One second grandfather seem fine except for the stab wound in his side and the next he is on the ground shaking." Attila yells at the man.

Fitto looks at the corpse of the man his lord had killed and pull the mask that was covering his face off. His eyes widen at the face he sees. "Son of a whore. That is Arakor the King of Poison, one of Oro supporters."

"What?" Attila asks in shock.

Fitto ignores Attila's question and says, "Take your grandfather inside the hall and call the healer. He must be tended to right away before the poison spreads."

"No, I will fight with you." Attila says in anger.

Grabbing Attila by his collar Fitto yells, "Do as your told boy! Your grandfather's life depends on it!"

Anger fills Attila's chest at being told this, but one look at his grandfather convinces him to do as he is told. So quickly with the help of one of the guards Attila carries Haggo back towards the hall hoping he was not too late to save his life.

-Same time Minas Tirith-

The sounds of flesh being cut, ripped and pulled apart could be heard in Steinporr's private training yard as he slowly and playfully kills his would-be assassins. They were all quite pathetic in his eyes. What had started out as an attack by 50 kings and queens of power had quickly been reduced to six pathetic men and women who were more or less begging for their lives.

"Awwwwwwww." Yells out a man who just had his back stomp on by Steinporr which lessened their numbers to five now.

"I must say I am quite disappointed in Oro. Did he really think that sending 50 weaklings to kill me would be enough? Hell, I almost feel insulted. He could have at least sent all of you." Steinporr says to the clearly scared men and women who were still standing.

Steinporr is about to go back on the attack and finish this fight when everyone in the room hears the same voice in their head.

" _Steinporr don't kill them all. We need at least one of them alive to provide us with a testimony of Oro's treachery." CC's voice is heard._

Frowning at hearing this Steinporr none the less answers, "As you command Kogo-sama."

"Well this is disappointing. I was really looking forward to killing all of you cunts and being done with it. But Kogo-sama's orders are absolute. The question is which one of you will I let live. She did say after all that she only needed one of you alive. I tell you what the one who gives me the most entertaining fight I will let live and the ones who don't I will kill as slowly as I can." Steinporr says as his geass activates and a small burst of lightning leaves his body.

What follows next is the screams of those left standing as Steinporr takes his time with them. Making sure he gets all the fun he can out of them before taking one of them alive to his rulers were, they will find that they really wished he had just killed them.

 _-Famous artists and artworks of the world, by Master Tadd-_

 _It can not be argued that the greatest works of art over the last 250 or 300 years have come from the Empire of Numenor. There have been a few exceptions to that in places like the North and Dorne but the primary artists are all from Numenor. Their freedom to express their imagination in their artwork is such that a great many of those artists felt no need to come to Westeros where they would have had to limit themselves. With that said in the year 59BC one of the greatest landscape artists of all time came to Westeros with Bryen the Diplomat when he returned from Numenor._

 _Her name was Nilesha Baherion and not much is really known about the woman. We don't know who her family was, when she was born or why she came to Westeros in the first place. It has been speculated that she had fallen in love with King Bryen's son Darvor but that can't be proven. What we do know is that do to her the North entered a golden age of artwork featuring landscapes and that they hold the largest collection of her art in the known world. Including such works like the famed Summer over Winterfell, and Lost in the Godswood. Those two works however are only a few of her better-known works. You also have Storm Over the Iron Islands, the Red Sun of Westerlands, and Springtime on the Hills. But probably her most famous piece was the 20- foot by 20-foot painting featuring the members of House Targaryen at the time. The painting includes Aerion Targaryen, his wife Valaena and their three children Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys. It is one of only two known portraits that Nilesha Baherion ever did and is famed as the only true depiction of Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives. Though they were only children at the time of its making in later years all three of them refused to be painted again unless the artist could match Nilesha Baherion. Needless to say, no one ever did._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And end chapter.**

 **Well guys and girls tell me what you think. Any ideas any thoughts leave a review.**

 **Now I am putting up the next poll with is a simple question. Seeing as the name Artemis has come in 2** **nd** **two times already Lelouch and CC's next child will be named Artemis. The question is should she have a twin named Apollo like in the Greek myths or not?**


End file.
